The Books Of Heartstrings
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: A member of the Masaki family needs a change of pace with their life. What happens when they reveal pieces of their life no one knew existed? How will they cope with the truth?
1. Desiderata

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or TM related characters. All I get out of writing these stories is the fulfillment of my demented fantasies. I don't get fame, money, pride or power, so don't sue! Thanks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  T****he First Book Of******

**~ Heartstrings ~**

~* ~* ~*

From what we get we can make a living, what we give, however, makes a life.

* Book  A ~ Chapter I ~ Desiderata *

~ Sub-Chapter One ~

Ryoko rolled onto her side with the silk white sheets entangling around her waist. Squinting against the glare from the morning sun, she sat up. Her wild mane of sliver blue hair was sticking up in places and matted down in others. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

From outside her window a blue jay greeted her. Ryoko groaned and fell back onto her pillow. A soft _thud greeted her fall. It was a warm summer morning and Ryoko had wanted to enjoy sunbathing in the sun's rays, but she just couldn't help but feel depleted and disturbed by the beautiful dawn._

"Why me? Why!" She whined to herself as she closed her eyes. 

A few minutes ticked by and Ryoko was slowly drifting back into unconsciousness. Just as she felt sleep beckoning to her, a loud rapping came on the door. 

"Ryoko! Are you awake yet? Come on, get up!"

Ryoko's eyes shot open and she glanced at her alarm clock. 8:45- perfect timing for the young princess to give a wake up call for breakfast. Ryoko groaned again and shot a glance at her door.

"I'm coming. I'll be down in a few minutes, Sasami. Go ahead and start without me." Ryoko replied loudly.

There was silence and then... "But, Ryoko....are you sure?"

Ryoko nodded. "Yeah. I want to take a quick shower first. Don't worry."

"Okay. I'll make sure to save enough for you then." Sasami's cheerful voice added. Ryoko listened for the footsteps. Once they had faded away, Ryoko fell back spread eagle onto her bed. Her eyelids became heavy and she started to nod back off when there was more knocking on the door.

"RYOKO! We don't hear the water running. You better not be sleeping again." 

Ryoko jumped up and phased to her dresser. She hadn't expected Ayeka to come check on her and make sure she was indeed showering instead of sleeping. Ryoko yanked open a drawer and pulled some clothes out of it just as the elder princess opened the door.

Ryoko growled. "Hey! Don't you know how to wait until someone says 'Come In' or are you to shallow to respect another person's privacy?"

Ayeka stood there, a scowl on her face. "Like you have room to talk."

Ryoko frowned. She didn't want to start a fight with the princess. Mainly, because she realized their fights were futile and needless to say, stressful. Ryoko wrinkled her nose. She took a deep breath and turned back to her dresser. She looked at Ayeka through the mirror and smiled.

"What are you smiling at, demon woman?" Ayeka asked curtly.

Ryoko shrugged. "If you could see what I'm looking at, you'd be smiling too."

Ayeka turned beet red. "Why, why, you insolent little lemming."

Ryoko nodded. "Lemmings are cute. But, I prefer ferrets." Ryoko chuckled as Ayeka's face reddened with anger. Ryoko slung a shirt over her shoulder and started for the bathroom. She glanced at Ayeka quickly. "Now, if you would as so kind as to, let's see" Ryoko paused with a wide grin on her face.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shouted.

The force and brashness in her voice made Ayeka stumble backwards. The princess stole one glance at the demon woman and raced out of the room. Ryoko shook her head and stepped into the bathroom. Quickly adjusting the water to the right temperature, she showered.

******

Sasami was giggling as Ayeka came sprinting down the stairs. The older princess shook invisible dust from her kimono and entered the dining area. Many curious and 'told you so' looks turned their attention to her. Ayeka cleared her throat and sat down beside Tenchi.

"So, how did it go?" Washu inquired with hysteria.

Ayeka frowned and turned her nose up. "You should know."

Sasami sighed. "You had it coming, Ayeka. We said it was a bad idea to go berate Ryoko for adding a few extra winks."

"Thanks for the advice, Ms. Know-it-All." Ayeka grumbled. 

"Hey, come on Ayeka. Go easy on the poor kid. After all, she did try to warn you." Washu replied as she fished a sausage from her plate. 

Ayeka shuddered at the scold. "Whatever." She stated, her royal attitude getting the best of her.

Sasami and Tenchi began to clear the dishes from the table when Ryoko came into the room. Her silver blue hair was wet and hung to her waist and her pale face sported a few drops of water here and there.

"Morning all." Ryoko chimed.

Ayeka narrowed her eyes. "You can't even dress properly. You should be ashamed of yourself, Ryoko. The disgrace of it is...is uncalled for."

Ryoko snickered and glided over to the table giving a full view of her attire, which consisted of a black lace tank top, short grayish silk boxers and a white silk robe that billowed around her shoulders. Ayeka rolled her eyes. Ryoko wiped the smile from her face and sat down in an empty chair.

Tenchi stood up and looked around. "Thanks for a peaceful morning. I've got to be going now. Ah, Sasami...I won't be in for lunch." 

Ryoko's eyes glittered. "Major training session with the old man? Must be torture." Ayeka once again rolled her eyes. Washu stole a glance at the cyan haired woman and smirked. Ryoko's golden eyes swept to the side, causing Washu to look away immediately.

Even the greatest scientific genius knew what the consequences were for staring at the ex-space pirate. Washu concentrated on Tenchi. The young man scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I guess you can say it's something like that. I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta run. Bye!"

Tenchi turned on the ball of his foot and ran from the room.

 Ryoko sighed. "Boys and their toys. I swear. I'm beginning to worry about that senile old coot…ya know with him constantly playing with swords and all. If you catch my drift."

Washu stifled her laughter. Ayeka was fuming. "Miss Ryoko! How dare you assume such lewd accusations about my brother. He's a gentleman and a royal member of Jurai. One of royalty, never thinks that way." The princess protested as she sat back. Ryoko just chuckled.

"Well, think about it, princess. Katsuhito, mind you- a wise guy- is old considering his life span. He's lonely, he could always have Washu here-" Ryoko pointed her thumb at the petite scientist. Washu interjected. "Hey-"

"Anyway..." Ryoko ignored the woman's cries of argument. "He's old. Lonely. He stays cooped up in that shrine of his coming out only at night. Which seems to me strange indeed. But what's even worse, is what he's teaching poor Tenchi." Ryoko added whimsically.

Ayeka again cut her off. "Are you insinuating that Lord Tenchi is involved with lecherous and sadistic acts with himself?!"

Washu was doubled over in laughter, her green eyes glancing at Ryoko every so often. Ayeka had a hand over Sasami's ears trying to keep the poor dear from hearing any of Ryoko's unsanitary babble. Ryoko looked at the older princess and shrugged.

"He hasn't chosen yet, now has he? He's been putting it off for, oh, I'd say about three years now. Correct? Doesn't it make you the slightest bit curious, princess?" Ryoko questioned, the teasing in her voice.

Ayeka blushed. "Not at all, you sex crazed lunatic."

Ryoko tilted her head and let it roll to the side. "Oh, well. I tried to warn ya."

Washu calmed herself and took another glance at Ryoko.

"And would you stop doing THAT!" Ryoko shouted.

Washu jumped. "Jeez, I'm sorry." Washu waved her hands defensively.

Ryoko groaned. She reached across the table and pulled a sausage link from a platter. Ryoko glanced around to see that all the plates had been picked up already. She reached in front of Washu and drug the scientists plate across the table until it rested in her arm reach.

Washu scowled. " Hey! That's my plate, demon roach."

Ryoko grinned. "Well, what do ya know. Washu's got a sense of REAL humor after all."

Ryoko picked the bottle of syrup up and poured some onto the plate. She picked her sausage up and dipped it into the sweet goo. Ayeka watched with disgust. Ryoko saw the opportunity to freak the princess out and set the half eaten sausage back onto the plate.

"Ugh, sausage and syrup. You've got to be kidding me." Ayeka cringed.

Ryoko opened her mouth to expose tiny bits of sausage and saliva. Ayeka shrieked and looked away. 

"That's cool." Sasami stated with enthusiasm. 

"No it's gross and vile." Ayeka reprimanded her sister and Ryoko. 

Washu leaned over and snatched the other half of Ryoko's sausage while Ryoko was grossing the princess out. Washu had a grin on her face. 

"Aw, but it's only sausage Ayeka." Washu replied. She opened her mouth wide as Ayeka looked in her direction. "More or less, Seafood." The scientist said through the full mouth. Ayeka shuddered and rose to her feet.

"I swear Miss. Washu. You are no better than that half sane ticking bomb of a child herself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

Ryoko cut her eyes to Washu. Washu swallowed the last bit of sausage and smiled. Ryoko shook her head and directed her attention to Washu.

"Although that was MY sausage... I'd have to admit. That was a good one....Washu." 

Washu frowned, then shrugged. "Something I picked up from a half sane ticking bomb of a child." 

Sasami and Ryoko rolled their eyes. "Sure, if you say so." Ryoko chuckled.

Washu tilted her head. "Hey, you really believe your suggestions about Katsuhito and Tenchi? You know, with the swords and all?"

Ryoko gulped and nodded her head in Sasami's direction. Washu mouthed 'Oh' and stood up. She thanked Sasami for breakfast and left the dining area. Ryoko rocked the chair back onto the back legs and stretched out her arms above her head. She thanked Sasami as well, and left the room.

Sasami just watched them go, a stunned look covering her features.

******

Tenchi pulled a sleeved arm across his brow, wiping away the sweat and dust from his workout. "Break's over Tenchi. In real battle, they allow no resting periods." Katsuhito's voice broke the silence in which Tenchi was relishing.

"Yes, grandpa."

Tenchi took a battle stance, his bokken held high in the air. "Ready?" He asked the older man. The priest just nodded. He barely had time to dodge a forward attack from Tenchi as he gave the starting gesture.

Katsuhito spun on his toes, his bokken bouncing off of Tenchi's. "Good block. But see if you can evade this." Katsuhito faked to the right and then spun to the left. Tenchi's bokken followed his grandfather to the right but was too slow to retrace the old man back to the starting point.

Tenchi frowned. He ducked and shifted the heavy wood sword from one hand to another and brought the blade up to meet Katsuhito only to see Katsuhito jump. The old man landed hard on his feet, trapping Tenchi's bokken underneath his sandled foot.

Tenchi grumbled in frustration as he crab walked backward, Katsuhito's foot barely missing his chest. Tenchi sighed in relief and rolled to the side as Katsuhito bared his bokken upon the young man. Tenchi fumbled for his sword and quickly got to his feet. "Good evasion, Tenchi."

Tenchi nodded in acknowledgment. He side stepped and charged his grandfather with forceful vigor. Katsuhito grinned and laid his bokken beside him armlength. Tenchi eyed him but kept charging. At the last moment, Tenchi's eyes went wide as he barrel rolled forward onto his face.

After the dust settled, Katsuhito chuckled. Tenchi was sprawled out, his arms flailed out by his head and his dusty butt sticking in the air like a monument. Tenchi opened his eyes and blinked.

"Ouch." He mumbled as Katsuhito stared at his grandson in all his glory.

Tenchi finally rolled over on his back and watched the clouds pass by. 'What happened?' He thought as he ran the mishap through his mind.

Soon, a figure overshadowed him. "Tenchi. I thought you had been taught to tie your shoes or else you'll trip and fall on the laces." Katsuhito proclaimed.

Tenchi stared at him. "Huh?" The young man sat up and let his eyes travel to his feet. There, hanging from his left sneaker, was a dirty shoe lace. Tenchi swore under his breath so his grandfather wouldn't hear him and bent over to tie his back stabbing lace. Katsuhito chuckled all the while.

Tenchi tied the lace in a double knot and pushed himself to his feet. He brushed the dust from his shirt and pants and then retrieved his bokken. He shaded his eyes with his free hand and looked up.

"Again?" He asked the old priest shyly.

Katsuhito rubbed his chin in thought before heading for the shrine. "No. I do believe your training for today is over. About time for you to tend to the fields, is it not?"

Tenchi nodded. He handed the wooden sword to Katsuhito and started for the fields. "Oh, and Tenchi?"

Tenchi stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Katsuhito pressed his comment on. "I do think that there is something special you are suppose to tell someone today, am I right?"

Tenchi quirked an eyebrow. 'Am I forgetting something? Surely, he doesn't think I'm going to choose today.' Tenchi chuckled. 'Or ever.' He thought.

Katsuhito frowned. Certainly Tenchi remembered this day well. Who couldn't. He only waited seventeen years for the day to come and now he had forgotten it. Katsuhito was somewhat disappointed.

Tenchi threw up his arms. "I don't recall this certain 'special something' grandpa. Is it extremely important, and dangerous to my health if I don't remember what today is?"

Katsuhito turned his back to the young man. "Let's put it this way, Tenchi. Should she remember, you'll be in hot water. Think back to three years ago, when a certain young boy disobeyed his grandfather and the consequences that followed afterwards. Good day, Tenchi."

Katsuhito sauntered to the shrine again when Tenchi suddenly let an agonized and frustrated shout. 

"Oh man. How could I have forgotten. If I don't tell her something, she'll barbecue me like chicken. Thanks grandpa. See you later."

Katsuhito laughed. He put the bokkens away and fished something from around his neck. His wrinkled, old fingers traced the cold smoothness of a red ruby welded onto a chain. 

'Ryoko. Last year for my birthday, you gave me this present. I was, needless to say, shocked that you would willingly give up one of your gems. And to me, nonetheless. The young fool who, all those years ago, fell in love with you. But, things cannot change. Only, give us a better perspective.'

Katsuhito sighed. It was true, though he'd never admit to it openly for Ryoko's sake and as for Ayeka's. He and Ryoko- times were good back then. When Jurai wasn't after her, trying to claim her head as a trophy. Katsuhito mourned for her when she had become, the space pirate.

He had wanted to show her all of Jurai, show her it's beauty and worth. But, a day came when Ryoko, late for a date, just vanished along with her parents. 2,000 years later, she showed up pillaging the planet. She attacked the palace, the family members, he himself - Prince Yosho.

Yosho had sworn to go after her, and find out why she did what she had done. It was then he had heard his father give the order to execute Ryoko no matter what the cost. Yosho was heartbroken and immediately went after her. She led him to Earth, where they fought a grueling battle.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her- but something wasn't right. He could see it in her eyes and the way she stared at him with that vacant look. She was no longer the sweet woman he had known and come to love. The only daughter of a renown doctor and agent of the GSFA, had turned rebellious and sour.

Katsuhito shook the thoughts from his mind. He had defeated her, but with heartfelt and gut wrenching cost. To keep her safe and out of the hands of his father, he entrapped her in a cave. There she slept for hundreds of years. 

Yosho had sworn to never love another woman. But, Ryoko's spirit had come to him and begged him to move on with his life. Yosho had fought an enraging battle of feelings, and lost. He agreed to Ryoko's pleas, and soon married. But, he never forgot his first true love....

"Ryoko." Katsuhito whispered her name to himself.

The old priest sighed. He had hoped that Tenchi would win her affections. And so far, so good. But, the problem wasn't Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone or Washu. It was Tenchi. He couldn't make up his mind. And they all were suffering from his indecisiveness.

But, Katsuhito had noticed a change in Ryoko. She was alot more calm around Ayeka, and kept her peace more often than not. And it pleased him to see her making such progress, and in such little time. But the most shock came when she gave him one of her gems.

She had told him that she didn't need it anymore. There was no use for it in her life, just as she was of no use for him. She agreed times had changed, and that she too would move on in her life, just as he had done. Katsuhito, saddened by her final decision, just hugged her and told her it was okay.

'It was all I could do to keep my past feelings from resurfacing. I trust her, just as I trusted her then. And my trust will never waiver.' Katsuhito told himself as he tucked the chain back into his shirt. He did however, ask her what she did with the other two gems.

Ryoko just smiled and squeezed his hand gently. One, she had sent to a person from her past. The other who had loved her more than life itself. Katsuhito knew she was talking about her parent, the one who had been there for her, before Ryoko's breakdown. 

And the other, the least powerful of them all, she kept hidden at the base of her wrist. She claimed it was a memento, to live her life by and to remind her that, no matter how bad her past had been- her life now, was good. And that it was as good as it would get, unless she sought otherwise.

Katsuhito couldn't agree more. He studied the field one last time, and then quietly entered his shrine to meditate.

___________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Two ~

She built up her courage and knocked softly on the door with a steady _'rap-rap' and waited for an answer. "It's open." A soft voice chimed on the other side of the door._

Ryoko swallowed her pride and opened the door. Stepping inside, she was surprised to find the room well lit and to her liking. It was normally dark in here with the occasional blinking lights and beeps from a machine or two.

Washu's lab, was definitely one of the world's scariest places and Ryoko had often thought the desolate lab would come in first place for that sort of thing. She shook her head and ventured into the lab, her sights set on the scientist who more or less, could help you out of a tight jam.

Washu was lounged out on a lawn chair in a virtual garden, a synthetic sun beating down on her with warmth. Washu reached up and hooked a finger on the rim of her sunglasses and tilted them down a bit.

She adjusted her position on the chair and stared at Ryoko. "Oh, Ryoko. It's you. To what do I owe this pleasure, hmmm? You decided to take me up on my offer?" 

Ryoko growled at her and narrowed her golden catlike eyes. "No."

Washu shrugged and pushed her shades back up over her eyes. "That's too bad. We'd make a great team, you and I. And I do think it would help Tenchi with his fear of girls and convince him to make up his mind."

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Listen here, I don't care if Tenchi never chooses me, as long as he's happy. And because I know the aftermath that something like this can cause, I will not help you collect any samples from him by hypnotizing to make him think he loves me...." Ryoko paused.

"I want to be able to know that his love is real and not forced without his permission or knowledge. Got it?" The pirate added deftly.

Washu laced her arms behind her head, Ryoko's complaint falling on deaf ears. Ryoko glared at the small woman. "Did you hear me, Washu? I won't help you so you can just forget it. And if you don't want the chance to proclaim yourself as the world's greatest something, then never mind."

Ryoko started to storm out of the lab when Washu called out to her. 

"Ryoko. Wait."

Ryoko stopped but didn't turn around. Washu stood up and pulled a short sleeved blue button up shirt over her white swimsuit. She pushed the shades up on her head and watched Ryoko.

"What exactly did you want to ask me to help you with?"

Ryoko stepped back, a look of confusement on her face. "Help?" She repeated Washu's words. Washu nodded and glared at the younger girl. Ryoko placed her hands on her hips and stared the woman down. Ryoko let the anger pass and then smiled at the small scientist. Washu gasped.

Was this really Ryoko, the ex space pirate who had always tortured people. The one who destroyed a part of Jurai, the one constantly bickering with Ayeka, picking on Mihoshi and neglecting her. The one who, if didn't get the correct answer to a problem the first time, took her anger out on Washu. 

Washu was stunned speechless. Ryoko had smiled, instead of grabbing her, shaking her, slapping her or just putting her down, she smiled. Now Washu was really confused and concerned for the girl. Ryoko hung her head, she knew what the scientist was thinking, it was only natural.

"Wha...what did you...did you want?" Washu stuttered.

"I came to ask you a simple little question. If it isn't too much of a hassle."

Washu shook her head no. "No, not at all. I can answer all the questions you want."

Ryoko frowned. "No. Just one this time. I just can't, ask all of them from you. Not yet, sorry."

Washu nodded. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Ryoko crossed her arms behind her head and walked towards a machine in a far corner. "I want to learn how to teach. But, in order to do so, I have to have a degree. I was hoping you would have some suggestions."

"YOU want to learn to TEACH? Since when? And for how long?" 

Ryoko shuffled around the lab. "Dunno. The past few years, I guess." Ryoko stopped and glanced at something hanging from a nearby corner. Ryoko moved closer to it to examine whatever it was. It was shiny and small, and hung to a black jacket that rested on a hook.

Ryoko took the object in her hand and gave it a once over. The thought of why Washu had it, and hadn't eighty-sixed something so stupid was beyond Ryoko's mental pondering. She fanned the jacket out to expose a gold and blue embroidered gun and badge with the symbols 'GSFA' on it.

Ryoko wondered about the jacket but couldn't come up with a name to match the abbreviations. She dropped the sleeve of the jacket and faced Washu. The small woman was just staring off into space, her green eyes blank and emotionless. 

"You want to learn to teach?" Washu repeated for a second time.

Ryoko nodded. "Yeah. That's what I said I wanted to do." Ryoko took a deep breath as Washu repeated her words again. She began to wonder if Washu had a few bats loose in her belfry, but then figured it wasn't her problem. If Washu wanted to act dumb, then she'd let her, by all means.

Washu finally snapped back to reality. "Well, if you wanted to teach, then  why didn't you say something sooner? I can pull a few strings and extract some files and make you a degree. Easy as pie. Just give me an hour to hack through the codes and design your resume and degree certificate."

Ryoko watched her as Washu sat on her cushion, the holo-computer appearing under her hands. The pirate's mind blanked out as she thought 'How does she do that?' She took a few steps and peered over Washu's shoulder. 

"So, I should check back with you, oh say about 3 o' clock?" Ryoko asked.

Washu gave a quick nod and finished typing. Ryoko slipped back to the door quietly. Before turning the knob to close the door, she smiled again. 

"Thanks....Washu." She stated sadly, and closed the door.

******

Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko were scattered about the living room, their eyes glued to the television. Ayeka sat on the far couch, her attention span allowing her to focus on the movie, and the movie alone. Sasami leaned against Ryoko's side on the floor, her eyes growing wide.

Ryoko was lying sideways on her stomach, her head resting on her arms, her eyes watching the actors on the t.v. screen. She glanced at Sasami who was using her as a pillow and grinned. Ryoko allowed her eyes to close and her ears to listen to the voices of the actors.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, dreaming the afternoon away. But not all her dreams were pleasant ones.

~ Dream ~

Ryoko stood dressed in a light purple and green kimono. The wind whipped through her hair, her bangs shifting from the breeze. Ryoko smiled and pushed a wayward strand of cyan hair behind an ear. Soft gray clouds had formed in the horizon and off in the distance, thunder could be heard.

Ryoko sighed and wished that Yosho would hurry. She had been waiting for ten minutes and she didn't really feel like being drenched while waiting for the slow prince to arrive. Turning her mind elsewhere, Ryoko took early refuge under a large tree.

From somewhere in the breeze, a voice whispered to her. Ryoko glanced at the tree. Carefully, she placed a hand on the tree's trunk and closed her eyes. She nodded every now and then and then opened her golden eyes. "Yes, my friend. I know that should we get caught, he'd be punished."

Ryoko spoke gently to the tree and was answered with tiny lights dancing from the leaves. "Of course. If it were to happen, I'd rescue him. I'd never let harm come to him, I promise." Ryoko whispered into the wind.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind in a hug. Ryoko gasped. When she turned, she saw Yosho standing there. She swatted at him playfully and laughed. Yosho eased his grip and looked at the tree. "The same goes for me too, Ryoko. Should harm come to you, I'd rescue you with my life."

Ryoko' frowned with slit eyes. "But...you are the prince. What harm could ever come to myself that, THEY, would allow you to come to me?"

Yosho shrugged. "Who says they'd have to know?" 

Ryoko's eyes twinkled. She placed a hand on the man's face and kissed him. "You are quite the rebellious and brave one, aren't you?"

Yosho nodded. "And what of you? How would your 'parents' take this should they find out you were sneaking around with the prince?"

Ryoko smirked. "Who knows or cares. They wouldn't. They never care, Yosho. Never have. Neither of them."

Yosho took Ryoko's hands in his. "Of course they do. They both love you for who you are. And so do I. Now tell me, do you really think they hate you like you say they do?" Yosho's question struck home.

Ryoko jerked back. "Perhaps. My....my father beats my mother sometimes."

Yosho cut her off and grabbed her shoulders with force. "Does he beat on you? Ryoko? Does your father beat you?" Yosho asked harshly.

Tears made their way to Ryoko's eyes. "Sometimes. If I'm lucky, he does." 

Yosho's face hardened. "Why don't you press charges? Or your mother? You two could leave him and be rid of him, Ryoko. Just ask."

"I can't do that!" Ryoko shouted, fear flooding her voice. "I can't. He'll kill her, kill me. You never know what he'll do, Yosho. He's too smart to be caught off guard, he's a scientist. A professor, and a damn good one at that. I will not place my mother's life in danger out of my fear. I just can't."

Ryoko stole one last glance at him and turned from him. She took off across the open field with Yosho close behind her. Something pattered Yosho's face and shoulders. He looked up to see the rain pouring down on him and his love. He picked up his pace and caught up with Ryoko.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Ryoko stumbled into his waiting arms and hugged him. She looked up at him, rain dripping from her bangs and chin. Yosho shook his head and kissed her again. They spent the rest of the day chasing each other in the rain soaked fields.

Ryoko's happy memory faded away into darkness. She and Yosho had promised to meet at Wicken Fen. The lake and resort outside of Jurai's palace. But, when Ryoko had returned home that night, it had never occurred to her that, that day may have been the last time she saw her prince.

Ryoko had run home, her face flushed with joy and her heart on fire. She unlocked her front door and tossed her key on the counter. She peeled her jacket off and hung it on the back of a chair in the kitchen to dry. Ryoko started for the stairs when a menacing voice startled her.

"I've told you to never leave your jacket lying around, haven't I, Ryoko?"

Ryoko turned to see two red eyes peering at her from the shadows. Ryoko faltered and stepped back. "Answer me, Ryoko." A strong male voice lashed out. Ryoko balled her hands up. 

"But, father...I was just let-" 

"Don't mock me, girl. I have told you numerous times to not leave your things lying around the house and each time you do it anyway. I'm tired of playing these games with you Ryoko. I knew this would happen sooner or later." A young man appeared from the shadows of the kitchen.

Ryoko stepped back. Blood trickled from his nose and a cut above his eyebrow. "What happened to you?" Ryoko asked, her fear returning. The man snorted. 

"Your pitiful excuse for a mother, that's what. I was so tired of her complaining about her miserable problems. I had to teach her a lesson. Just like I'm going to teach you. I told that woman to be more firm with you, but she just danced around the bush. Which is fine with me."

The man advanced on Ryoko as she turned and ran upstairs. Ryoko let out a scream as she felt her feet pulled from under her. She landed on the stairs with a loud _thud. Something warm and salty made its way to her mouth. Ryoko spit the liquid out onto the floor. _

Bright red spots splattered the white carpet. Ryoko reached up and gingerly touched her lip. She let her finger slid to her top gum above her front teeth. Pain shot through her as she pulled her hand back. Blood covered her fingertips. Ryoko yelped as her father tightened his grip on her.

With one swift move, Ryoko kicked her leg and landed a hit on the man's neck. The pressure loosened and Ryoko jumped up. Cupping a hand over her mouth to keep any more blood from getting on the carpet, Ryoko ran. She came to a door at the end of the hallway and hid inside.

Something inside caught Ryoko's attention. Tears brimmed in her eyes. The prone figure of her mother lay motionless on the floor, her body entangled in the sheets. Ryoko crawled over to her and turned her mother onto her back. Her mother's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing.

"Wake up." Ryoko pleaded to her. "Please, mother, wake up."

A bright crimson spot was forming on the sheet surrounding her mother's chest. Ryoko pulled the sheet back to see a blood seeping hole about the size of a dime in the woman's chest. She had been shot. And her father had been the one to commit the act.

Ryoko was too busy crying into her mother's lifeless body to hear the wooden door being splintered by a blade. Her father quickly and quietly ducked into the room and yanked Ryoko off the floor by her neck. Ryoko gagged and began idly kicking her feet but to no prevail.

Her father laughed and squeezed harder causing Ryoko to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered was his red eyes and the distant scream of her fading voice. And then as if someone stomped on her with a boot, Ryoko crashed into the darkness.

She tried to scream but nothing came out. A distant voice called her name, laughed at her and beat her. But, repeatedly, her name kept being called as if she was being beckoned as some sort of dog.

"Ryoko."

Ryoko ignored it, afraid of what would happen should she awaken.

"Ryoko!"

Ryoko grimaced as something grasped her shoulders. Ryoko fought back.

"No! Leave....Me......ALONE!" 

Ryoko continued to fight only to lose the struggle. Finally, something hard made contact with her face as a voice shouted her name.

"RYOKO!"

Ryoko's eyes snapped open to see two green irises staring down at her. Ryoko looked around her. Sasami and Ayeka sat huddled together on the couch. Washu was leaning over her, concern etched in her face. 

"What's going on?" Ryoko questioned dryly.

"We're wondering the same thing. Nightmares, perhaps. Or were you just killing Ayeka and getting rid of the evidence?" Washu asked teasingly.

"Mu..mmu...mmmu-Miss. Washu. How could you think that?"

Washu stared at Ayeka with malice. She pointed to Ryoko.

"Why not. She does. Don't you, Ryoko?" Washu inquired.

Ryoko pushed Washu away and sat up. She ran a hand down her face and to her top gum. Nothing. No cuts, no blood. Just ghost pains. Ryoko saw three pairs of eyes on her and rolled her own.

"Absolutely not. That's not what I was dreaming about. Sorry."

Ryoko rose to her feet. Washu followed her. Ryoko started for the stairs and her room and once again Washu followed her. Ryoko spun around and latched onto Washu's shirt.

"Alright pipsqueak. Why are ya following me? Can't you see I wanna be alone?" Ryoko questioned angrily.

"Uh, yeah. But I came to get you becasue that '_form' you requested is done. Now could please put me down." Washu rasped._

Ryoko lowered the tiny scientist but kept a grip on her. "They're done! Well, alright then...let's go." 

Ryoko let her hand slide from Washu's shirt to her hand. Washu felt the unmistakable fissures of Ryoko's teleportation and began to protest but before she could form the words, she found herself in the lab. Ryoko released her and walked to the computer. 

"This it?" She asked. Ryoko asked while nodding to a form displayed on the screen of the computer.

"Yes. Just let me print them out for you, okay?" Washu complained.

Ryoko shrugged. "Whatever. Just take your time."

Washu eyed the woman and shook her head. "Sure. No problem."

Ryoko soon found herself staring at the black jacket on the hook in the corner of the lab. She re-examined the pin on the front pocket to see the name 'Hakubi and 3540' inscribed on the front under the initials GSFA. Finally, Ryoko let her curiosity get the better of her.

She pulled at the sleeve of the jacket and glanced over her shoulder. 

"Hey, Washu? What's with this jacket? Is it yours?" 

Washu turned on her cushion. Her face paled a bit but she smiled. "You could say that. So, it's a jacket....big deal." Washu made circular motions with her finger in the air as she said 'Whoopee.' 

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn she saw some sadness in Washu's eyes when asked about the old jacket. Ryoko decided to press the case further.

"So, uh...what's GSFA stand for, anyway?" Ryoko questioned softly.

Washu sighed. "It's the abbreviations for 'Galactic Space Forces Agency.' Why?" Washu snapped at her in agitation.

"Dunno. Just interested, is all. You don't have to get all protective."

Washu sighed again. "You're right. I'm sorry. Well, here they are."

Ryoko slammed a fist into her open palm. "Great. Thanks alot."

Ryoko floated over to Washu and took the forms. "These look like the real things. I really appreciate it, Washu. Alot."

Washu's smile faded but soon returned. "You're welcome. Enjoy teaching! Now get out of here before I turn you into a kappa or a water sprite."

Ryoko chuckled. "Yeah right. Save the jokes for those who believe you'll do it. See you later, Washu."

With that, Ryoko vanished leaving Washu all alone. Before Washu had a chance to stand up, Ryoko reappeared in the lab. 

"Oh and hey. You may want to ditch that jacket. It's kind of ratty and old, you know. And besides, if it doesn't belong to you, then why do you have it?" Ryoko asked, her head tilting to the side.

Washu frowned and fought back tears. "It was...my husbands."  She lied quickly.

Washu hated lying, especially to friends and those who were close enough to be considered family. But, the truth wasn't worth the pain of it all.

"Oh. Sorry. Forget I said anything." Ryoko apologized and disappeared.

Washu rose to her feet slowly and shuffled to the jacket. She pulled it from the hook and slid her arms into the sleeves. She adjusted it and then reached up above her head. When she withdrew her hand, she held a slim barreled blaster. In the butt of the gun was 'Hakubi and 3540.' Washu smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've held this." Washu whispered weakly.

"Yes. And it's been a long time since you even gave a thought to us."

A soft human voice drifted from beside Washu. The scientist turned to see a floating orb of metal and green light. "Talon." Washu spoke to the orb. 

"Washu." The orb shifted into a form of a white 'Gyrfalcon.' Washu extended her arm and the falcon landed steadily on her forearm.

"How are you old friend?" Washu questioned soothingly as she rubbed the bird's neck. 

"Stiff from being crammed into that orb. But okay and alive."

Washu nodded. "It was a safety precaution. It kept you safe and hidden from him, didn't it?"

"Yes Washu. But, if only you could have used that knowledge to save you and your child from his manipulation. By the way…Where is Re?"

The falcon glanced around and then studied Washu's face. Tears dripped down her chin. Talon cocked his head. 

"Re, is no longer with us, Talon. She died, all those years ago under his command. He killed her, and her spirit. She on longer exists. I've tried reaching her soul, but it's futile." Washu replied tiredly.

Talon bobbed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, Washu. If only- if only there was something I could have done." Talon started but paused.

"Don't be silly Talon. He would have killed you, too."

The falcon glanced at her and then into a mirror Washu had materialized before her. "You've changed, Washu. But, this way, you are still 'Agent 3540 - Washu Hakubi.' And nothing will ever change that."

Washu nodded. "I know. But, I'm no longer an agent among the Galactic Forces, Talon. I'm dead to them, as are you. It's better this way, old friend. Trust me. You will like it here, and you'll never have to go back into the safety orb again. I promise." Washu answered sweetly.

Talon sidestepped to Washu's shoulder and perched there. Washu then returned to her computer and began typing away on the keyboard.

___________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Three ~

Tenchi unboarded the bus hurriedly and began his long trip to the house. In his hands he clutched a metallic blue wrapped object with a card that had a name written on it. Tenchi quickly raced up the steps. 

Along the way, he thought of how all the girls came together. It was a strange and wonderful phenomenon indeed. Tenchi, though sometimes shy around the girls, knew he wouldn't trade the friendship, fights or family bonding they had formed along the way to revert back to his normal life.

It just wouldn't work. He'd be lonely, and the house would be too quiet. For three years he had lived in constant fear of the battles, the heated arguments and the scrutiny of the Juarian emperor, Azusa. Ayeka and Sasami's father, was of course just another hurdle, as Ryoko put it.

Tenchi couldn't agree more. Though his great-great grandson, Azusa harbored some hatred for Tenchi and no matter how much Ayeka coaxed him that her father like him, Tenchi found himself wondering about it more and more. What would Azusa do should Tenchi pick Ayeka?

Tenchi cleared his mind. He didn't want to think about it, not now. Besides, Ayeka was his great aunt, and Tenchi felt awkward having feelings for someone related by blood. So, he had opted to be safe and not choose until his heart and mind had come to a mutual agreement on one girl.  

Tenchi crested the stairs and looked around. No one was in sight. Usually, Ryoko would have pounced on him by now, but these past three years had really changed her. She no longer argued with Ayeka or tried to seduce him. For that, Tenchi was relieved. 

No more petty fights, accidental holes or blowups and no more groping or seductions. Tenchi sighed with relief as he stepped inside the house.

Ayeka and Sasami sat dazed on the couch, both staring off into space. Washu and Ryoko were no where to be seen.

And Mihoshi and Kiyone were out patrolling the Sol System. It was nothing but peace and quiet until a tiny 'miya' and the soft pawing on his leg caught his attention. Tenchi glanced down to see Ryo-Ohki sitting by his feet. Tenchi leaned down and scratched the cabbit behind the ears.

Suddenly, the slow hissing of something phasing landed beside Tenchi. Tenchi braced himself for the incoming attack, but none ever came. Instead, he saw Ryoko standing there watching him. 

"Hi, Tenchi. Whatcha doing?" Ryoko asked calmly.

Tenchi began to laugh nervously. "Uh, aw, well, nothing really."

"Oh. Okay then. Say, if you get the chance, slap Ayeka back into reality for me, kay?" Ryoko smiled and bent down to Ryo-Ohki. "Come on cabbit, we've gotta talk. Tell Tenchi bye."

Ryo-Ohki waved and gave a pitiful 'miya' as she and Ryoko disappeared. As soon as they left, Ayeka blinked a few times. Her eyes soon landed on Tenchi and his gift. 

"Oh, Lord Tenchi. You're home early." Ayeka wheedled.

She pointed to the package. "What do you have there?"

Tenchi looked down. "What? This old thing. Nothing, Ayeka. Nothing."

Tenchi protested but Ayeka wasn't convinced. Tenchi cringed. "Oh, alright. Don't get upset or assume the wrong thing. But, it's for Ryoko."

Ayeka's face fell. "Ayeka, I said don't get upset or assume anything. I got it because today was the day I released her from the cave. It's sorda a remembrance gift, ya know." Tenchi explained.

Ayeka's eyes perked up. "Oh my. Is that today, Lord Tenchi? It seems like yesterday that Sasami and I landed here on Earth while searching for Yosho. It's crazy, these things and yet a blessing in disguise. Excuse me, please."

Ayeka promptly left the room leaving a still sleeping Sasami on the couch. Tenchi pulled a blanket from the couch and draped it over the young girl. Smiling, he went upstairs to hide the present he had bought for Ryoko.

******

Later that night at dinner, Tenchi couldn't stop smiling. Ryoko and the others knew he was hiding something, but didn't dare comment about his smug attitude. Finally, Sasami spoke up. 

"Tenchi? What are you so happy for?" The princess questioned cheerfully.

Tenchi shook his head. "Nothing much. Say, has anyone seen Washu?"

Tenchi began to get up from the table when a voice stopped him.

"Don't get up, Tenchi. I'm here. Late, but here." Washu responded.

Washu sat down. "Miss. Washu?! WHAT is THAT THING?"

Ayeka asked loudly pointing to Washu's shoulder. Washu looked up.

"Huh? Who, you mean this 'thing.' Well, this is a very old friend of mine. Everyone meet Talon." The falcon cocked his head at the others.

"Talon, now be a gentleman. What do we say?" Washu asked.

Talon gave a small shake of his furry head. "Pleased to meet you all."

Tenchi fell over as did Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi. Ryoko stared at the bird while Sasami was trying to piece the puzzle together.

Talon's black eyes were centered on Ryoko as Ryoko's golden yellow eyes were focused on him. She seemed familiar to Talon, though he couldn't say why and Ryoko had the same train of thoughts.

Sasami shrugged. "I think he's a lovely bird, Washu. Wouldn't you say, Ryoko?"

Ryoko cut her eyes to Sasami. "What? Oh, yeah sure. Marvelous. Um, can I be excused, please." Ryoko had her eyes set on Washu with her question.

Washu gave a slight nod with Sasami's cheerful, "Yes you may." 

Ryoko stood up, cast one last glance at Washu and Talon and disappeared.

"Washu? That girl was familiar. She holds the image of Lady Re. How is that possible?" Talon asked the scientist.

"You are wrong, Talon. She has not one quality of my Re. Ryoko is brash, sometimes insensitive and uncaring and yet, just the opposite. Re, of course didn't have a mean bone in her body, let alone, darkness in her heart."

Washu told him in a hushed whisper. Minutes later, Tenchi and the others sat up and forced themselves to adjust to the talking bird. Afterall, Ryoko was able to talk to Ryo-Ohki. So it wasn't like it was impossible for the greatest scientific genius in the universe to accomplish.

Tenchi looked around. "Where did Ryoko go?"

"She just asked to be excused." Sasami replied worriedly.

"And I wanted to give her, her gift. Guess it'll have to wait."

"What's going to have to wait, Tenchi?"

Tenchi looked up to see Ryoko appear in her seat. She cocked her head at him and curled her lips into a half smile.

Tenchi shook his head. "Nothing now. Uh, look Ryoko. Do you know what today is?"

Ryoko crossed her arms and sat back in thought. "Nope. Not really. Why don't you enlighten me, my dear Tenchi."

Ayeka rolled her eyes. Tenchi remained quiet. He shifted his weight and then pulled out a box. He handed it to a stunned Ryoko. "Huh? What's this for? It's not my birthday, Christmas or god fearing, mother's day."

Ayeka groaned. "I would certainly hope not, for your sake demon woman and Tenchi's."

Ryoko grinned and opened the gift. Once the paper had been torn off, Ryoko found a plain white box. She opened the box and slid something from its confines. Ryoko gasped. A cherry stained wood box fell into her hands. She opened the lid and smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

A soft melody began to play when she opened the box up. On the underside of the lid was a photo of Tenchi and Ryoko. It had been taken last year at Tenchi's graduation. Ryoko looked happy and Tenchi couldn't hide the joy from his face in the picture as Ryoko hugged him.

"What's the tune it's playing, Tenchi?" Kiyone questioned suddenly.

Tenchi's smile widened. "It's called 'Days with Ryoko.' I had a friend compose it to suit your mood. I thought you'd like it because it's kind of homey and melancholic at the same time."

"I love it, Tenchi. Thank you." Ryoko replied as she brushed away tears.

"Here, Ryoko. This is from me." Ayeka shoved a small package in Ryoko's hand.

Ryoko stared at it with bewilderment. "Thank you Ayeka. But you didn't-"

"Yes. I did. You are my friend, even if we get on each other's nerves quite a bit. I value your friendship more so than you think. Open it." Ayeka urged.

Ryoko tore away the wrapping from the small box. A small black jewelry box was revealed inside. Ryoko opened it to find a gold chain with a sapphire attached to the middle of a charm that read 'Best Friend' in Kanji.

"Oh, Ayeka. It's beautiful. Thank you." Ryoko thanked her and put it on.

"It matches mine, except, I have a ruby on my charm." Ayeka added.

She pulled a chain from under her kimono and showed it to Ryoko. Ryoko thanked them both again and then stared at Tenchi. Quickly, like a shadow, a frown crept to her lips.

"What's the occasion? Let me guess. You chose Ayeka and that's why both of you got me gifts, right? To butter me up and make my downfall a lot softer?" Ryoko questioned, her teeth grinding, and her voice calm.

Tenchi looked taken aback. "No. Ryoko, today is the anniversary of the day I released you from the cave. Remember three years ago when you chased me and destroyed my school?"

Ryoko gasped and then giggled. "How could I forget. But you two really shouldn't have. And I mean that. But, thank you. Tenchi. Ayeka." Ryoko turned to face Washu and Sasami. "Dinner was delicious as usual. If you don't mind, I'm going to retire early tonight. Night, all."

With that, Ryoko disappeared from the table. Ryo-Ohki was close behind.

******

Tenchi was in a deep sleep when a loud noise jolted him from his dreams. He listened carefully as he heard another cry.

"MIYA!"

Tenchi raced to his window and threw back the curtains. In the distance he could see the moon reflecting off a shiny object. And that object just happened to be Ryo-Ohki. Tenchi ran from his room and down the hallway. He flung open a door to a room to find it empty. Tenchi panicked. 

He spun around and ran smack dab into Ayeka and Kiyone. "Tenchi? What's the matter? And what was that noise?" Ayeka asked uneasily.

"That noise was Ryo-Ohki...and Ryoko is gone." Tenchi answered.

With the two girls on his heels, they sprinted downstairs where they found Washu huddled on the couch, sobbing. Moments later, Sasami and Mihoshi came down to ask what all the noise was from. Tenchi was comforting Washu as Ayeka stood staring out the window.

"What happened?" Sasami asked, her voice cracking. 

"Yeah. And where's Ryoko?" Mihoshi questioned dumbly.

Kiyone smacked Mihoshi hard and glared at her. "You nitwit. Ryoko's gone. She and Ryo-Ohki left. Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Mihoshi stopped crying. "Shouldn't we go after her? I mean, what if someone attacks her, Kiyone? Like the Galaxy Police or Jurai?"

Kiyone shook her head. "It won't do any good. Ryoko won't listen to us."

Tenchi watched in silence. "There's got to be something we can do."

Washu sat up then. "No. There isn't anything you or anyone can do that will make Ryoko change her mind. She's just looking for space, and you can't change the way she is Tenchi. She left this for you, though."

Wahu handed Tenchi an envelope and rose to her feet. "I'm going to my lab. I need...some time alone." And Washu disappeared.

"What's it say, Tenchi?" Sasami asked, tears running down her face.

Ayeka and Kiyone nodded as Mihoshi sniffled. Tenchi opened the light blue envelope and pulled a piece of paper from it. He unfolded it and began reading aloud to the others, he himself on the verge of tears.

_Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi-_

_ My friends. I know this seems rash and rather quick, but it had to be done. I am sorry to leave all of your smiling and caring faces behind. But, I must continue my life, no matter where my road takes me. Please understand my side of the story...and remember that you are all with me!_

_Always and forever. _

_ Tenchi- I'll never forget your kind and caring eyes. And the way you laugh when it's genuine. Ayeka- We've had our ups and downs but hey, what best friend's haven't? I know that together, we'll see things through and I'll carry this token of your friendship with me everywhere to remind me of my home and family on Earth. Thank you._

_ Sasami- though a child in physical form, you are truly the eldest of us all. Excluding Washu and Yosho. You all are on the same level. You are a smart, mature and intelligent girl. Always remember who you are and never lose touch with your spirit. Kiyone- Times were tough for us in the beginning. I know it was hard for you to allow yourself to be in the company of (at one point) a most wanted criminal. But, we've thrown away our differences and become good friends. I appreciate the chance you gave me to prove my worth. Thanks, and keep up the good work. Mihoshi- now there's a challenge. You are a very special person and the things you do, no other person could possibly handle. Literally. We don't quite know what you're good at except for peacemaker and tear mender. When times were down and we were at each other's throats, you managed to pull us together with one of you half-baked jokes or complaints. Thanks for all the good times we shared as a family. All of you._

_ Ayeka- The time has come for you to know the truth about a part of my past. It will be disturbing to you and he won't like the fact that I've told... but I can't keep living in the shadow of our past promises. I just can't._

_  Seven hundred years ago, on a planet called Jurai, there was a prince named Yosho. This prince was valiant, handsome and loyal to his family, friends and empire. And along side this prince, was a young woman who loved that prince more than life itself. The prince returned the woman's feelings and soon they had fallen in love. The prince and the young woman had vowed to keep their relationship a secret for fear of what the Emperor would do should he find out that his son was in love with a commoner. A peasant girl. It didn't matter what their feelings for each other were. They had to live and love in secrecy. One day the woman snapped and disappeared. A couple thousand years later, she attacked Jurai and the royal family. Prince Yosho, was too stunned to see his love once again, let alone raise a hand against him and his family. He fought and promised to free the woman of her current situation. Finally, Prince Yosho chased his loved one away from Jurai and to Earth, where, against his heart and better judgement, he defeated her. But too afraid to take her back to Jurai for the fear of her being executed by his father, the prince sealed his beloved in a cave. There, he kept her safe for hundreds of years in hopes that she would return to him, the woman he had once loved and remembered. Time after time, the woman's spirit begged the prince to move on in his life for the woman knew she'd never be free of the evil again. Reluctantly, the prince gave in and soon married. Years later, he had a daughter, who in return had a son. The prince, though still mourning over the loss of his first true love, manifested a spark in his grandson to release the woman in the cave so that she may be free. And so that she may be able to love the prince as she had before. But when the time came for the grandson of the prince to release the woman, she refused. She wouldn't come out unless the prince agreed to forget her all together. For what they had, had fizzled and died along with the woman's spirit. The prince waited ten more years before his once forgotten love was finally released from the imprisonment he had concealed her in. Once free, the woman cherished the breeze in her face and the chance to live once again. Along the way, she met some wonderful and unforgettable friends, but no matter how hard she tries, she can never forget the prince. And that is why, the woman must continue to move on with her life....._

Ayeka was crying. Tenchi was shocked . Kiyone and Sasami were stunned at the revelation but accepted it and Mihoshi was trying to figure out what the story had been about.

"Ayeka...I'm so sorry." Tenchi tried comforting her.

"So, it was Ryoko all along. Yosho did not go after her because she attacked Jurai, he went after her because....because he LOVED her." Ayeka wept.

Tenchi slid an arm around the princess and calmed her down. Ayeka cried herself to sleep in Tenchi's arms that night.

___________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter One ~

Washu sat on her cushion. Her eyes a vacant stare and her stare blank. She had heard every word of Ryoko's letter to Tenchi and the others. But, Ryoko hadn't said a word about the scientist. She heard the story, the secret love of Ryoko and Yosho, and cried herself. She had never known about them.

Suddenly, a screen popped up on her holo-computer. A familiar face appeared on a vid-window in the corner of the screen. 

"Washu?"

Washu looked up. She scrambled to her feet and leaned her hands against the giant screen.

"Ryoko?! Where are you? Why did you leave so suddenly? And what is the meaning of all this?" Washu asked, her voice tired and irate.

"Calm down. I can't keep living like that. I need my own life. To set my own pace, dreams and goals. I need to except that what happened to me all those years ago was reality. And not some nightmare. Please understand. I want to be able to be my own person, not the shadow of another." Ryoko replied.

Washu nodded. "I understand. But, even with my machines, you and Katsuhito were able to hide your past feelings. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Ryoko sighed. "I didn't say anything back then because..." Ryoko trailed off.

Ryoko stared Washu in the eyes. "Washu- I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. No one but Yosho, but that was so long ago when I told him the truth. You see..." Ryoko paused. She couldn't do it.

"Go on. I'm listening." Washu urged Ryoko to continue.

"Back before I came here to Earth, I was happy. With one exception. My father. He was constantly beating my mother up and every once in a while, he'd vent his anger out on me. More often than not, I'd come out in worse shape than a dog that been run over. He didn't care, he never stopped. But, my mother...was strong. She'd take it without flinching. And I can't remember just how many times my father would grab me and lay into me, that she'd step in and fight him. There were many times, though. Many, many times. She never admitted to being afraid of him and why we stayed with him, was beyond me. One night, I came home and all the lights were off. I didn't give a second thought to it, until, my father attacked me viciously. I was able to escape and buy myself about three minutes. So, I ran. When I reached the second story of my house, I hid inside a bedroom. My parents, to be exact. Do you know what I saw, Washu?" Ryoko stopped, the tears coming freely. 

"I saw my mother, tangled in the bed sheets. Once white with a crisp new smell and feel, had turned crimson red and reeked of blood. My mother's blood. My father had shot her, and killed her. No one could live from a bullet hole in the heart and at point blank range. No one. Not even my hero, my mother. I thought she'd live a long time. But, she was human after all. My father, captured me and tortured me and made me commit crimes against my will. Yosho came after me when no one else would or could. Not my mother- she's dead. My father- good riddens. Yosho-..... You know something else Washu. My mother told me something one time after my father beat her so bad that and I had snuck her into the hospital - with mind you- Yosho's help. But she told me in the quietest hour of the dawn something that changed my life forever. She told me, 'Ryoko, you can't let your fears keep you from dancing on the moon.' She was never afraid of that murderous backstabbing bastard, and yet, she never danced on the moon either. Her dreams went with her when she died. Yosho was the only one who listened and I loved him so much, I vowed to never put his life in danger. So I kissed and never told. Nothing more, nothing less. This is something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Good-bye, Washu. Please.....please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

Ryoko's image blinked off screen leaving a shaken and crying Washu behind in her empty lab. 'Her mother had died that night? Yosho was the only one who cared? This is something she has to do? I don't understand.'

Washu's mind was a confused pool of mindless thoughts. She cried more than she had ever cried before. And it hurt, and yet it was a great feeling. Every bit of anger, confusement, betrayal and neglect had ceased to exist in her mind and heart. But she would be strong, and she would carry on. 

******

  
Ryoko settled back into the pilot's chair of her ship. A small black crystal surfaced the floor and hovered before Ryoko. Two yellow eyes stared at her. A pitiful cry came from the crystal drawing her attention.

"Yes, I know. But this is what I want Ryo-Ohki. Once we're there, and I'm settled, you may go back to her. Sasami will be lonely without you."

Ryo-Ohki 'miyaed' sadly. ' Why didn't you tell her, Ryoko? '

Ryoko glanced at the crystal. "I just couldn't. It wouldn't have mattered."

' Yes, it would have and it does. They care, she cares- he still cares. How do you think this will affect him? And her of all people? Ryoko why didn't you?' Ryo-Ohki asked her mentally.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "Because she has obviously forgotten those times. And I should do the same, Ryo-Ohki. I shouldn't remember them."

Ryo-Ohki's face vanished as the crystal sunk back into the floor. Ryoko focused on the course they were traveling and sat back for the long journey. 

' I still think you should have said something to her, Ryoko. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she was playing dumb so that she wouldn't hurt you or scare you? And I'm staying with you, until the bitter end. Enough said. '

Ryo-Ohki's voice echoed through Ryoko's mind. ' Occur to you she was playing dumb, so as not to hurt you? Could it have been possible? ' Ryoko thought the advice over. She shook her head.

"No. It wasn't possible or a ploy." Ryoko muttered under her breath.

She looked out at the stars. For so long they had been her only companion along with Ryo-Ohki. But unlike with the cabbit, Ryoko felt a strange sense of security when she flew among the vast plain of stars. Sort of like a security blanket a child would carry around.

Ryoko smiled. Reaching to her side, she withdrew something from a small cabinet in Ryo-Ohki's deck. Ryoko bunched the object up in her arms and clutched it tightly to her chest. Her baby blanket. She had managed to rescue it unscathed and in good condition.

Ryoko held it away from her face. It smelled of dust, age and secrets- and the once pale purples, blues, greens, and yellows had faded to an almost almond color. 

"This thing could use a good washing or two." Ryoko mumbled.

She clutched the blankie to her again and soon fell asleep peacefully.

******

Two black pupils stared into nothingness. They squinted, then blinked and then narrowed with boredom. How traveling through space made him sick.

The two eyes closed as their owner sighed. Reopening his black eyes, he stared at his reflection in the ship's window.

His long cobalt hair was tied back into a high ponytail at the top of his head. His body was muscular - his shoulder's broad. He frowned. He was so close and yet so far away. But soon. Soon he would have the revenge he had so sweetly craved, for the past 3000 years.

Yes. Revenge was just the beginning. And when he had her head impaled on the flagpost of his ship, then victory would be his. How he had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember. He could taste the blood, of his defeated prize, in the deepest section of his mouth and throat.

Something landed beside him on his shoulder. The man stared at the object through the window. A 'Merlin Hawk' was perched upon his left shoulder, staring back at the man through the glass. The man raised a hand and rubbed the hawk's back.

"Eblis. What's the news?" The man questioned, his voice soft and strong.

Eblis watched his master with slit yellow eyes. "A figure with extraordinary powers has exited Earth's atmosphere"

The man narrowed his eyes and his head whipped around to face Eblis.

"Such bad news? Tell me what I want to hear, Eblis."

Eblis nodded. "It's not the one we seek, Master Taris. The energy signature is quite high and equal, but it is not the same. It's not her."

Taris nodded. "Good to hear. How much longer before we intercept the territory of the Sol System?"

Eblis cocked his head. "Approximately, 1 hour-22 minutes and 15.09 seconds. Should we jump hyperspace, our limit goes down to 35 minutes and 6.5 seconds. But should you choose to jump, GP officials will most likely spot us. There are two stationed in the Sol System."

Taris rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm...GP officers in the Sol System. Quite unusual, wouldn't you say?"

"Quite. But, rumor has it they are stationed there for protection of the First Crowned Princess Ayeka and Second Crowned Princess Sasami. The princesses are obviously vacationing." Eblis explained smoothly.

Taris nodded. "Ahh, so that's why GP has this marked as their territory. Very well. Contact control center, and have them jump ahead by 3.1 light years. We should be able to bypass any surveillance from GPHQ this way."

Eblis agreed and soon disappeared. Taris returned to his reflection and grinned maliciously. "Like I said....revenge is only the beginning. I'm coming for you, Lieutenant General Hakubi. And you will pay, dearly."

___________________________________________________________

(End of Book A - Chapter One ~ Desiderata)


	2. On Her Own

 Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or TM related characters. All I get out of writing these stories is the fulfillment of my demented fantasies. Nor do I own any part of 'Rose Madder' by Stephen King. I don't get fame, money, pride or power, so don't sue! Thanks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Second Book Of

~ Heartstrings ~

* Book B ~ Chapter II ~ On Her Own * 

~ Sub-Chapter One ~

Tenchi tossed and turned with his thoughts on Ryoko. Finally giving in, he sat upright in his bed and stared out the window. There wasn't anything he or any of the others could do about Ryoko's sudden leave.

Ayeka and Tenchi had gone and confronted Katsuhito no later than an hour after Ryoko left. Ayeka had calmed down and stormed off to the shrine with Tenchi on her heels. Mihoshi and Kiyone stayed behind to console Sasami. 

Tenchi rose to his feet and leaned his forehead against the cold windowpane. The small dispute between his grandfather and Ayeka weighed heavily on his mind. It was, easy to say, an argument he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

* Flashback *

"Now Ayeka- calm down. We don't have to rush to the shrine. Grandpa's not going anywhere. Now, just wait a minute, would ya?" Tenchi cried.

Ayeka had run from the house and up the mountain path to the shrine. She made a sound of frustration as she continued up the path. 

"No. I will not calm down or wait. Yosho had no right to hide this from me."

Tenchi sighed and followed her. When they reached the shrine, they found Katsuhito, in the form of Yosho, standing outside of the small hut. Tears reflected the moonlight in his violet eyes. 

"YOSHO!" Ayeka ran to him, anger in her voice.

The prince faced her just in time to see something come crashing into his face. A stinging '_slap' resonated off the young man's face as Ayeka's hand backhanded him with vicious hatred. Yosho never flinched._

"How could you? How could you just stand by and allow me to believe that you loved me and were going to marry me when I grew up? When instead, you were running around with that demon?" Ayeka asked, her voice cold.

"Sister, please understand. It wasn't because I didn't love you. You are my sister, my blood. I can not bring myself to marry into blood like I was suppose to. I'm sorry. But, I can't change what's in the past. I can't change the way I felt or feel now for her, Ayeka. I can't. And won't." Yosho replied.

Ayeka crumpled to her knees. "I loved you. I searched for you and was heartbroken when I heard you had married. Seems that I lost your heart to that uncouth space whore. But why? And how? How could you love her?"

Tenchi crouched beside her and stared up at Yosho. "I disagree. If you loved Ryoko, that was your business. But I do find it wrong that you led Ayeka on to believe your heart would one day belong to her. Out of respect and love, you should have said something." Tenchi responded slowly.

Yosho knelt beside his sister and grandson. "You are right. I am sorry, Ayeka. But, I was afraid you would go to father about my relationship with Ryoko. He would have killed her and more and likely disowned me. I just hope you can forgive me, but more importantly, forgive Ryoko."

Ayeka frowned. Yosho lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his. "Please don't hate her. She doesn't hate you. If you feel anything, it should be the closeness of sisters through the bond of friendship. We both agreed to keep the 'us' a secret. But, she told you anyway, because she cares for you."

Ayeka shed a few more tears before nodding. "I suppose you have a point. You never said a word about it to me or anyone else. And you were closer to me than she was. But, Ryoko showed true family love by revealing the secret you had remained silent about for so long." Ayeka hung her head.

Tenchi nodded in agreement. "Yes. And that alone should show you that she didn't tell you to rub it in or make you jealous. She told you because she loves you as a sister and felt that, because Yosho was rightfully yours, you deserved the chance to know." Tenchi assured her.

Yosho sighed. "Tenchi is right. Ryoko came to me before she left. She told me that she left a letter explaining everything. Including our past together. She said you had the right to know and to not be kept in the dark. She wanted me to tell you that, she's sorry and she hopes you forgive her."

Ayeka stood up. "Of course. She's family. I may have lost you to her, but that doesn't mean I will sacrifice my friendship with because of my petty jealousy. If you loved her, then, that is all that matters, brother. I'm sorry to have slapped you. Goodnight." Ayeka quickly ran back to the house.

Tenchi observed the young prince for a little while longer. "You should go get some sleep now, Tenchi. You and the others have had a long night."

"I know. But, I can't sleep just yet. Neither can you, huh?" Tenchi asked.

Tenchi heard a loud and depressing sigh from the young man. Yosho faced him, tears lining his bottom eyelids.

"She was the first person to love me for who I was. Not for my heritage. She didn't care about the money, or that I was a prince. She only cared about my heart and the love I had for her. Nothing else mattered to her." 

Tenchi wanted to console the man but found he couldn't. It was strange to see the man cry, but he felt like crying himself. Many times he had pushed Ryoko away from him, and now he regretted it. Yosho had once held her close to his heart and then let her go. Tenchi had made the same mistake.

'But I am not as sorry about it as he is.' Tenchi thought to himself. 'Grandpa knew what it was like to hold her, love her, and be with her. I did not.' 

He turned his glance to Yosho. "Perhaps, it was for the best. I mean, me not choosing her or Ayeka. It's evident that you still care for her. Did you ever say anything to her?"

Yosho's shoulders slumped forward. "No. Not since I sealed her in the cave. We both agreed to not say anything or to expose hints that we once had a relationship. Instead, she went to you in hopes that you could fill the place I had left as an empty void. But, even with you, she couldn't forget."

Tenchi nodded in acknowledgment. "I know. But, I'm sorry to say I don't have any feelings of that kind of love for her. Nor do I have any feelings like that towards the other girls. And now that I think about, Ryoko had belonged to you since before I released her. I just thought I should tell you."

Tenchi left quietly while Yosho contemplated his grandson's advice. He turned his gaze to the stars hoping for answers. And wishing for hope that Ryoko would realize the truth before it was too late.

* End Flashback *

Tenchi shook his head deftly. Though he didn't harbor any intimate feelings for Ryoko, he silently prayed that she'd come back to them. Or, at least come back to Yosho. Tenchi may have been stunned at the revealing news, but even Yosho and Ryoko deserved to be happy.

******

Taris shifted his position in the chair at the head of the briefing room table. His black eyes darted back and forth between his many subordinates. He let his eyes come to rest on a young man with golden brown hair. Taris allowed a grin to furl upon his lips. 

The young man took a seat next to Taris. He leafed through some papers and then turned his gaze to Taris. The man's eyes reflected the color of bloodstained gold. Their fiery amber hue made the man feared even though he was a kind soul of a guy. Taris looked him up and down.

"Vice-Admiral Lynx. Any reports on our target?" Taris questioned him.

The man dubbed as 'Lynx' turned his bloodgold eyes to the older man.

"Yes, Admiral. Our scanners have picked up a signature trace resembling that of Lt. General Hakubi. However, the energy fissures of the target are alot lower than those fissures that were picked up 3000 years ago. Either Lt. General Hakubi has aged, or it's just a fake signature." Lynx reported.

Taris drummed his fingers on the table. "Well, this is a nice turn of events. How much longer before contact with Colony LQ4?"

Lynx turned his left wrist up and tapped a small bracelet dangling from his arm. A small transparent sphere hovered above the wristband. "According to the ships chronometer, we should arrive in Colony LQ4- Jibyra, in exactly 10 minutes, Admiral." Lynx informed him and then deactivated the watch.

"Very well. We'll stop at Jibyra until exactly 20 minutes before the GPHQ's patrol ships re-enter Earth's atmosphere. Inform the Kuroshio that they are to report to Colony LV1- Leera, immediately. From there they await the 20 minute rest-over and then rendevezous at Earth's orbit."

Lynx saluted and then turned to another officer. "Segawa!"

A young boy that appeared to be in his late teens stood up. "SIR?"

Lynx gave him a once over and then nodded. "Contact the Kuroshio at once. Talk with whoever is in charge on that cruiser and relay the Admirals instructions. Report on deck as soon as you're done."

Segawa saluted Lynx and then ran from the room. The other officers filed out to the bridge and control rooms leaving Lynx alone with Taris. Lynx turned to Taris and then sat down. He opened a folder hidden underneath the many sheets of paper in his hand and pulled something from its sleeve.

He flipped back a page stapled to a few more pages. He closed the report and then handed it to Taris uneasily. 

"Here's the information we were able to scrounge up about that ship fleeing from Earth's atmosphere. There isn't much to go by and I don't see any real threat coming from that one particular person. The ship however, is a match to the 'Ghost Crab.' A 100% perfect match. "

Taris jerked backwards. "The 'Ghost Crab?' Are you sure?"

Lynx sighed. "Yeah. The structure, the genetics, the abilities. They are the same. We got a close up of the ship. Here's the image our satellites took."

Lynx handed Taris a photo. The Admiral studied it for a few seconds before resting his head in his hand. "It looks the same alright. What are the possibilities of capturing this ship and interrogating the pilot?" Taris asked.

"Not good, Taris. The ship is long gone. It was headed for the outskirts of Jurai. We can't chase it there unless you want to fight against Jurai's forces. If they capture you, you're done for man. Besides, it's not Agent 3540's vessel. We should just step off, you know?" Lynx urged the older man.

Taris dropped the stapled papers onto the table. "Any chance to track it down for future investigation?"

Lynx shook his head no. "It was moving to fast. We couldn't put the tracer beam on it because it was too unsteady. It may just be a coincidence that this particular ship looks like the one that destroyed the 'Cantaurus.' And if it weren't, then surely the ship would have recognized us. Right?"

Taris relaxed and balanced the chair on its hind legs. "You do have a point there, Lynx. Fine. We scrub the suggestion of going after that ship and focus on the task at hand. Once this mission is over, I want to try and find that ship. It may come in handy against out dear Lt. General."

Taris grinned and put the chair on all fours. Before he had a chance to rise to his feet, a young officer burst through the door. His long blue bangs hung in his brown eyes. Lynx jumped to his feet and summoned the young man.

"Ensign Segawa! What the hell do you think you're doing bursting through here without permission?" Lynx's voice held a steely tone to it.

"SIR! Please forgive my intrusion. But the jackass in charge of the Kuroshio refuses to follow the Admiral's orders, SIR!" He replied angrily.

Lynx made a fist. "Damn! Get them on vid-window 1 now."

Segawa nodded, saluted the two superiors and then vanished from the room. Moments later a vid screen popped into view. The black screen turned on, and Lynx found a technician infront of the control panel. Lynx was about to call the man to attention when Taris stopped him. Lynx just nodded.

Taris cleared his throat causing the young tech to look up hurriedly. The tech saluted and frowned. "Good day, SIR! What can I do for you?" The tech asked sheepishly.

"Tell me...who is in charge of that fleet there?" Taris inquired.

The tech paled and then looked around. He turned his eyes back to the screen. "That would be Commander Star, SIR!"

Taris nodded approvingly. "Would you please fetch, Commander Star. This is important."

The tech agreed and scurried off the screen. He soon returned alone. "Admiral, Commander Star is on the way."

Taris thanked the young tech and turned his back to the vid-window. Lynx finally tapped his shoulder to inform him that the Commander had arrived. Taris faced the screen, a smug grin on his face.

His eyes met the deep purple eyes of a young woman. She pushed strands of loose honey-blonde hair out of her face and glanced up. She snapped to attention and saluted Taris.

"SIR! Commander Meiru Star reporting for duty." The woman frowned during her salute. Taris did the same. 

"So, the Commander is a woman. I'm glad to see that our flanks aren't male recruited only." Taris teased. The commander narrowed her purple eyes.

"SIR! I mean no offense, SIR, but I really must get back to work." The commander scowled.

Taris shrugged. "All in due time, Commander Star. I sent an officer to give information relays to your ship on the current situation. However, he reported back saying that you refused to follow orders."

Commander Star took a deep breath but remained unnerved. Taris continued his reprimand. "Now, Commander Star, I understand that you are a...busy woman. But either you stay in line and follow orders or pack your ass up and go home to your mommy. Got it?" Taris inquired sternly. 

Commander Star never blinked. She drew her hand to her forehead. "Understood, Sir."

Taris quirked an eyebrow. "Come again? I didn't quite hear you over your childish whining."

Commander Star sneered at him. "SIR, YES SIR!"

"Good. Not get back to your post and fall in line. If you didn't quite catch the orders the first time around, you are to head to Colony- LV1, Leera. You stop there and at precisely 20 minutes before the GPHQ's patrol cruiser re-enters Earth's atmosphere, you are to meet up with us near Earth's orbit."

Commander Star nodded. "Understood, SIR!" Her voice dripped with malice. She closed off the vid-link leaving a blank screen for Taris.

Taris cast a glance to Lynx. "This Commander Star...where'd you find her?"

Lynx shrugged. "Apparently, Meiru Star finished top in her class at the pre-post tryouts. And she ranked second 2 in her academy session. She was referred to me by the director of GPHQ." Lynx mumbled.

"GPHQ huh? What happen, she get kicked out for not following orders?"

Lynx chuckled. "Not on your life. Meiru Star quit the GP because she was demoted when the Marshall's granddaughter, First Detective Kuramitsu, ranked as the top Detective of all the GP. Evidently, Detective Kuramitsu drove Commander Star up the wall so she resigned. That's the story."

Taris laced his hands behind his head. "What a good excuse." He replied sarcastically. "But on the contrary...she's spunky." He turned to Lynx. "I like her. At least she's not afraid of me, and she never flinched. Not bad.... for a woman."

Lynx just rolled his eyes causing the Admiral to laugh.

******

Ryoko lowered Ryo-Ohki into the atmosphere of a small colony on the outskirts of Jurai. She had visited this place once before and found it to be to her liking. She instructed Ryo-Ohki to land when someone hailed her on her communications system.

Ryoko opened the screen to see a guard frowning at her. She sighed.

"Unmarked ship, please state your request?" The guard asked dryly. 

Ryoko wrinkled her nose. "Permission to dock." She answered slowly.

Ryoko watched the guard eye her. She pursed her lips together and prayed that they'd grant her the permission needed to enter their docking bay. As the seconds passed, she observed the man. He wore a blue and white Jurain outfit much like the palace guards she had seen on Azusa's space ship.

Finally, the guard turned his attention back to Ryoko. "Permission denied. Unlicensed ships are not permitted to dock in the bay. Please leave this area at once."

Ryoko swore under her breath. "Wait. Please grant permission to license my ship." She blurted out to the guard.

He stared at her before blinking. "A referred license only allows a ship to dock a day. It's a temporary pass that can only be approved through the council. However, referred licenses were revoked two years ago."

Ryoko tilted her head. "Revoked? I'm not interested in a referred license. Please allow permission to license properly for citizenship."

The guard smiled. "In order to obtain an encumbrance license, you must appear before the regent and the cabinet. If the regent oversees that you are true to word of your honor, they'll permit the license for citizenship. We'll just need you to fill out some registration forms and go from there."

Ryoko thought it over. Ryo-Ohki assured her that the choice was hers alone and that whatever she decided, Ryo-Ohki would back her up all the way. Ryoko thanked her and then turned her golden eyes to the guard.

"Very well. Where do I dock?"

The guard nodded and showed her a docking pod nearby. Ryoko landed Ryo-Ohki and soon teleported to the cargo bay where the guard had been waiting. He greeted her kindly and handed her a form and a pen. 

"Read through this. Sign it and then turned it back in to me. I've already contacted the regent's office to inform them of your arrival. My men and I will survey your ship, give it a class number and then register it."

Ryoko made a face. "Before you do, there's something I should tell you about my ship. But, it'd be better if I could show you instead."

The guard nodded in agreement and Ryoko led him to the pod Ryo-Ohki had landed in. She looked up at her ship and gave a slight nod. Suddenly the ship reverted from its form and shrank in size. The guard and his men watched with puzzlement. Finally, all that was left, was a little furry animal.

Ryo-Ohki scampered up into Ryoko's arms. "My ship can transform to this state. She usually keeps this form and only reverts to her ship structure when needed. Will she still have to be registered as a 'ship'?" She asked.

The guard's eyes were wide like dinner plates. "A cabbit? The only cabbit I know of in this system is that of the ruthless bounty hunter, Nagi. You didn't... you know?" He pointed to Ryo-Ohki.

Ryoko stepped back. "Of course not. Although Nagi and I are enemies, this cabbit's been with me since childhood. If I'm still required to register her then I will. It's not a problem." Ryoko stated matter of factly.

"I'm afraid she'll still have to be licensed and filed with a class number. Since it's a cabbit, no inspection is needed. I just need you to fill those out and I'll have someone escort you to City Hall where your request for citizenship will be evaluated by the regent. Any questions?"

Ryoko racked her brain before shaking her head no. Satisfied that she understood, the guard went back to the control room as Ryoko filled out the required registration to apply for an encumbrance license.

Ryoko finished the forms and went to find the guard she spoke to earlier. Once she found him and handed him the papers, he shook her hand. 

"Welcome to Colony JS6. Population- 3,024. You included. You may not have your license yet, but, I haven't seen the regent turn away a potential citizen for the past 13 years. By the way, I'm Captain Armon Korso. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Murasaki. Hope you enjoy our planet."

Ryoko smirked. "I'm sure I will. Thank you."

The guard bowed and stared her in the eye. "I'll have one of my men show the way to City Hall. It'll just take a minute."

Ryoko nodded and watched him wander off. Minutes later, a man in his mid twenties approached her. 

"Miss. Murasaki, I presume?" He questioned flawlessly.

"Yes. That's me. Can I help you?" Ryoko asked uneasily.

The man bowed. "I'm Hideki Utamaro. Captain Korso asked me to escort ya to the City Hall. Do you have any luggage?"

Ryoko shook her head. "No. I travel light. Please, lead the way Mr. Hideki."

The guard waved a hand before him and walked off, with Ryoko close behind. Hideki led her out of the docking bay and into the semi-large city. Ryoko shielded her eyes from the bright sun and kept up her pace with the young guard. He finally stopped about three blocks from the docking bay.

"Wellp, here she is. Grandeur City Hall. All you have to do is go to the front desk and state your business. Captain says that they know you're'a comin' and that they are expecting ya. Well, good luck Ma'am." Hideki turned and sauntered away. Ryoko glanced at the tall building and then walked inside.

The rooms were large and spacious. Ryoko marveled in its plain beauty and smiled. She made her way to the front desk and told the secretary who she was. The woman offered her a handshake and then led her to the commencement room. Before entering, the woman stopped her.

"Armon asked me to give you a few pointers. First, the regent's name is Faun Kamakura. Second, be precise and faultless. Third, do not fidget. And last but not least, show interest in any of the regent's mindless stories. That's about it. Questions?" The woman asked sweetly.

Ryoko shook her head no. The woman waved her hand motioning for her to step inside the commencement room. Ryoko did as she was told. She gulped and looked around. 

"Ah, welcome. Welcome. Please, come to the front child." 

Ryoko spun around to see an elderly woman perched in a seat high above the floor. She took her time and sauntered to the small throne. When she came before the woman, Ryoko smiled. The woman's soft brown eyes reminded her of Tenchi.

The woman offered Ryoko a returned smile and stood up. "I assume that you are the newcomer requesting citizenship?" The woman asked.

Ryoko clasped her hands together nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

The woman nodded. " No need to be so formal, dear. Please, call me Faun."

Ryoko's eyes shot up and gazed at the woman. "You are the regent?"

Faun chuckled. "Yes. Were you expecting some overgrown male?"

Ryoko traced the tip of her shoe on the carpeted floor.

"I see. That's quite all right, Miss. Murasaki. Most people think that the regent is a man. But I assure you, I'm just as female as you are." Faun teased.

Ryoko smirked. "So I noticed."

Faun sat down in her chair. "Let's see. Korso's report says you wish to license for encumbrance with our planet. Very well. I've read over the forms you filled out and signed and am very pleased. Now, tell me Miss. Murasaki, what brings you to our humble little rock?"

Ryoko twiddled her fingers. "Well, you see...I've visited this place before they revoked the referred licenses. I fell in love with your planet instantly. But, things came up and I had to relocate to Earth. I've lived there for the past few years and tired of it, actually. I see this move as a new beginning for me."

Faun raised an eyebrow. "In all my years, that is the best answer anyone has ever given to me for that particular question. Like I said, I was impressed and pleased with the few bits of information on this registration form. You are qualified for a citizenship as most people are, however...." Faun paused.

Ryoko held her breath. The regent just put a 'but' into the sentence and she knew she would be turned away.

Faun noticed Ryoko's uneasiness and continued. "What are you planning on doing for an occupation? This is a new beginning for you and you must have an occupation in mind to have chosen us? Mind telling?"

Ryoko sighed. "I've always heard that this system had some of the best academies around. Earth's technology and academics were not on my scale. They are poorly designed and taught. I do happen to know that the academy on your planet, is one of the top 5 universities to ever be built."

"You seem to know alot about our history, Miss. Murasaki. So, are you telling me that you are a teacher? And if so, for what major?" Faun questioned.

Ryoko pondered for a moment trying to remember the exact number of her degree. "In a sense, I'm a teacher. I just graduated third in my class from the University of Astro-Arts. Stars are kind of my thing."

Faun quirked an eyebrow out of interest. "Really? It just so happens that there is a new planetarium at the academy, and the last I heard they were in dire need of astronomy professors. I'd say that you are a blessing in disguise."

Ryoko laughed nervously. "That's good to know."

Faun chuckled. "You remind me of myself when I first came here. I was more nervous than a human nervous system. And despite of what they tell you, I am a kind and generous woman. I like your attitude Miss. Murasaki. The world could use a few young woman like yourself."

Ryoko smiled at the old woman. "Does that mean....?" She trailed off.

Faun gave an approving nod. "Welcome to Winblum, Miss. Murasaki. I'll have Miko show you to the academy. And I'll even put in a good word for you with the Directors in the Astronomy Building. Go on now. Wait by the West Fountain outside, and your guide will be with you shortly."

Ryoko thanked her by bowing. "Thank you, Mrs. Kamakura."

"No, thank you, Miss. Murasaki. Run along now." Faun instructed.

Ryoko nodded and turned to exit the room when Faun called out to her, "Oh, and Miss. Murasaki....Welcome Home."

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Two ~

Sasami sighed. It was a hot summer day and she wanted to go swimming. But she wasn't allowed to go into the lake unsupervised. The young princess turned her gaze to the shimmering waters that rested behind Funaho.

"Ryoko...I wish you were still here. It's lonely and boring without you."

"Tell me about it." A soft depressed voice replied.

Sasami spun around to see Washu standing there, bathing suit on and towel in hand. The scientist watched the princess and then smiled. 

"If you hurry and change, I'll take you swimming Sasami." Washu offered.

The girl's face lit up like a candle. "Really? Okay, then just let me go change."

Washu giggled as the young princess raced inside. She soon returned wearing her favorite yellow and pink bathing suit. She had a dark blue towel in one hand and a bottle of sunscreen in the other. Sasami ran past Washu and then looked over her shoulder.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Sasami shouted happily.

Washu rolled her eyes and waltzed to the lake. When she got there, Sasami had just finished bathing in sunscreen and tossed the bottle onto her towel. She frowned at Washu.

"What happened? You didn't even race me. Does that mean you like rotten eggs?" Sasami asked innocently.

Washu giggled. "You ever hear the saying, first is worst and second is best?"

Sasami's eyes went wide. She hung her head. "Man! That's not fair. I didn't know that, that saying even existed."

Washu dropped her towel from laughing so hard and bent to retrieve it. When she stood back up, Sasami gasped to see her in her adult form. 

"You never cease to amaze me with your ability to do that, Washu. I think your adult form is beautiful. Why don't stay like that more often?"

Washu wrinkled her nose. "Habit, I guess. Sorry. It's just that, this version of me isn't needed, and you all seem to be comfortable with my child form, so I thought- why bother."

Sasami blinked a few times. "I think it's needed. Like now. You probably feel safer in your adult form with me swimming because, should something happen to me, your adult form is more reliable. Right?"

Washu shrugged. "Something like that."

Sasami nodded. She ventured to the edge of the lake and dipped her toes in. She shuddered with delight as she submersed herself up to her knees. She glanced at Washu and shouted, "The water's great. Come on in."

Washu shook her head no. "That's quite alright. I think I'll just lay here and soak up some rays. Be careful."

Washu spread her towel out on the grass. She pulled some shades down over her eyes and then laid on her back over the towel. Seconds later, something tickled her nose. Washu pulled the shades down a bit to see Talon resting beside her. Talon turned his head and looked at her.

"She's so innocent and carefree. She reminds me of Lady Re when she was her age." Talon implied lightly. 

Washu sat up on her elbows and watched Sasami playing in the water. "Yeah. She does, doesn't she?" She questioned sadly.

Talon noted the woman's sadness and turned away from her. "Lady Washu? How long has Lady Re been dead? If you don't mind my asking."

She stared at him. "About 2,000 years now, I suppose. It's been a long time, Talon. A real long time. But, I can still remember it like it happened yesterday."

Washu looked up, her mind reeling back into the past.

* Flashback *

"Lady Washu? Those scans you copied are finished downloading. Should I retrace them?"

A young woman with long pink hair spun around in an office chair. A large white bird with various black markings stood perched next to a nearby computer.

"Not just yet, Talon. I have to synchronize the files to the databanks before I start tracing them. But thanks for the offer. Shrimp?" Washu held a small boiled shrimp up in her fingers. Talon swept across the room and landed on her shoulder. He took the shrimp and swallowed it.

Washu turned back to her keyboard. Talon cocked his head and then began to fidget. The woman looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What's the matter, Talon?" She asked worriedly.

Talon made a low menacing screech. "He's coming. You must hurry, Lady Washu and leave this place. I will buy you some time."

Washu quirked an eyebrow. "Who's coming?" She questioned him.

"Him! And he's armed. Please, you must hide. Find Lady Re and run. You aren't safe here with him." Talon jumped from her shoulders as Washu rose to her feet. She knew who 'HIM' was to Talon. Washu didn't know why, but she began to tremble. 

She heard the footsteps descending the basement stairs. The knob juggled and someone on the other side of the door cursed. Washu shuddered. Glancing around to her computer, she entered in a few codes. She stepped behind Talon and grabbed him by the back.

"What are you doing?!" Talon shouted. 

Washu ignored him as she frowned. "Please forgive me, my friend. But, it is the only way I know of to keep you safe."

Washu tossed the falcon into a tank and watched it shrink to the size of a golfball. She grabbed the orb and shoved it into her pocket as the door busted off its hinges. A figure stood in the darkness.

"Washu. How many times have I told you to leave the door unlocked? This is my lab, not yours. Why do you keep screwing things up?" A man growled. 

Washu backed up into the wall. The figure stepped into the light. His white hair and yellow eyes glowing behind his small spectacles. Washu saw an opening and ran past the man and up the stairs into the house. She heard an angry cry of frustration resonate from the man.

Washu faintly heard footsteps and then, "DAMN IT!" A loud thud followed the curse and the footsteps stopped stomping up the stairs. Washu sighed with relief and fled up to the second story of her house. She entered her bedroom and ran to the closet.

Yanking out a suitcase, Washu frantically began to throw things into it. She'd pack her and Re's things, find her child and then high-tail it out of there with a one way ticket to the planet Ceres. She thought she'd have a lead on the man and quickly finished her packing.

Washu finally snapped the suitcase closed and gripped the handle, her hand closing around the bedsheets along with the wooden handle. As she turned to leave, something singed the back of her neck. Her free hand traced the hairline on the nape of neck until she felt something warm on her fingertips.

Washu pulled her hand around to see tiny drops of blood. Laughter from behind her caused her to spin on the ball of foot towards the door. She froze in her tracks. The young man stood in the doorway, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"And where to you think you're going?" He asked dryly.

Washu remained silent. The man had a cut above his eyebrow and the blood trickled down the side of his forehead. She cringed at the sight of it. The man took a step towards her and Washu stepped back. 

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you." Washu threatened firmly.

The man laughed. "There isn't anything you can do to stop me Washu. There isn't anything, anyone can do to stop me. Once I'm through with you, I'll take care of our child...."

Washu cut him off. "My child! You leave Re out of this, you bastard. I swear if you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you. I swear I will if it's the last thing I do."

The man shook his head and '_tsk-tsked' the woman harshly. He suddenly appeared before her. Washu didn't have time to react as his hand came in contact with her face. She staggered but caught her balance. Anger flashed in her green eyes and she drew her arm back._

As the man pulled bangs away from his face, Washu let him hold one. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide and angry. "You BITCH! No one raises their hand to me." 

The man rushed Washu head on. The force from his impact knocked her back onto the bed. She yelped from the stinging pressure in her chest and tried to get up but found she couldn't. She looked up to see her assailant holding her down.

Washu struggled against his weight, kicking and screaming. "GET OFF OF ME!"

The man slapped her hard, his academy ring scratching her face. Blood began to seep up through the tiny cut, staining Washu's cheek. The man reached up to her neck and grinned. Narrowing his eyes, he ripped her shirt off. Washu started squirming trying to free herself from his grasp.

Frustration crept into the man's eyes and he backhanded Washu a couple times. Finally, with tears brimming in her eyes, Washu stopped struggling. Just as her attacker relaxed a bit, she twisted sideways causing his grip to loosen. She drug herself out from under him and jumped to her feet.

Washu tried to make a run for it but instead fell face first to the floor as burning pain ripped through her right thigh. She screamed, her body writhing in pain. The man quickly covered her mouth with his hand and finished his task. 

Crying, Washu closed her eyes hoping that her daughter, Re, would sense something was wrong and stay away from the house. She knew that, should he get a hold of her, he'd do the same thing to her or worse. He may even kill her. 

Washu choked back as many sobs as she could as she prayed to God that he would protect Re. She winced as the pressure on her chest and abdomen began to get heavier. Fear glazed her green eyes as the man's hand slid from her face to her bare stomach.

She shuddered and screwed her eyes shut as the man advanced on her. Washu's back arched as her scream echoed off the walls. 

* End Flashback *

Washu jerked back into reality, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her body trembled and she hugged her knees to her chest. That had been the worst day of her life. After her so-called 'lover' had, had his way with her, he pulled a gun from his coat and shot her.

Washu shook the memories from her mind and focused tear blurred eyes on her surroundings. She sat beside Funaho, the Jurain tree, watching Sasami play in the lake. Only, when Washu turned to check on the young princess, did she realize that she was missing.

Washu pushed herself to her feet and looked around her frantically. "SASAMI?! Where are YOU?" Washu called but got no answer. 

Washu ran to the edge of the lake and peered in the water. Still, there was no sign of the princess. Washu bit her lower lip. "Well, she's not floating in the lake, so I guess that, that's a good sign." She muttered.

Washu was about to run to the house and report the young girl missing to the others when she heard light humming coming from the woods. The scientist took off in the direction of the noise and stumbled upon the small girl. Washu ran to her and dropped to her knees, her arms hugging the girl tightly.

"Sasami! Don't you ever do that to me again. You scared me half to death. Why didn't you tell me you were done swimming?" Washu chastised.

Sasami looked at her with confused filled eyes. "But, Washu. I did tell you. I told you that I was going to go pick some flowers for the table and you nodded. Are you all right? You're crying."

Washu wiped at her face with the back of her arm. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." She glanced over Sasami's shoulders. 

"Painted Daisies?" Washu asked sweetly.

Sasami nodded. "Yep. Ryoko's favorites beside the cherry blossoms."

Washu flinched. The young girl hung her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Washu. It's just that, Ryoko used to be the one to take me swimming because everyone else was always too busy or not around. She and I used to pick these all the time." Sasami whispered softly.

She turned her pink eyes to the older woman, the tears forming in the corners of her irises. "I miss her, Washu. I really do."

Washu embraced the girl again and stroked her hair. "I know sweetie. I miss her too. But, we have to have faith in her that she knows what she's doing."

Sasami sniffled and hugged Washu back. Talon sat by and watched with renewed confusion. Exactly, who was this Ryoko, really? And why did she leave? And more importantly, on Talon's list, was why in God's creation did she reflect the image of a certain young girl he used to protect in his past.

******

Ryoko leaned against a fountain with her arms crossed. She had been waiting for nearly half an hour for someone named Miko to show her to the academy. The sun's rays drenched her skin in warmth and Ryoko had the inkling to go swimming.

She put her gaze on the ground. On days like these, she had always taken Sasami swimming. The young princess loved it when they went to the lake. And Ryoko couldn't keep the happiness the girl had felt from radiating from herself. Ryoko shed a tear at the memory of Sasami's joy.

"Miss. Murasaki? I am so sorry for being late. Traffic is a bitch during the summer solstice. Just keep that in mind and you'll never be late for an appointment. Unlike some of us." A middle aged woman trotted up to her. The woman paused to catch her breath and then stood up.

She tucked strands of dark blue hair behind an ear and smiled at Ryoko. The woman's garnet colored eyes reminded Ryoko of a type of flower, the name of which she couldn't remember. The woman wrinkled her nose and squinted against the bright sun. 

"All right. Let's get you to the Academy, shall we?" She asked airily.

Ryoko made a gesture close to a nod and followed the woman down the street. The woman, who introduced herself as Miko, talked the entire trip to the school. Ryoko listened intently and nodded her head every now and then to give Miko the impression that she was actually paying attention to her.

Finally, Miko tapped her shoulder and pointed up. Ryoko followed her direction and shifted her eyes skyward. She mouthed 'wow' as her eyes swept across the academy building. It was at least four stories high, marble structured with numerous windows and every bit as large as Jurai's palace.

Miko snickered. "Large, huh?" She questioned jokingly.

"I'd say. Not even the Science Academy on Jurai is this big, and face it, that place is gigantic." Ryoko responded breathlessly.

Miko tilted her head and asked, "You been to the Academy on Jurai?"

Ryoko focused on the question. "Huh? What? Oh, no. I earned my P.H. D. on Earth. In a university near Tokyo."

"That's stellar. Come on. I'll show you around, introduce you to a few friends of mine and then we'll get you registered with the board of directors. How's that sound for a game plan?" Miko inquired as she drug Ryoko inside the huge building.

Ryoko nodded and chimed eagerly, "Sounds good to me. Say, you teach here too?"

Miko giggled. "Not exactly. I'm a council member on the board of education. I and a few others go over résumé's and forms and decide on who to elect to teach in what section or class. But, Faun told me lots about you and that she was impressed with you. That just means that you get my vote."

Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Miko causing her to laugh. "I appreciate that, Miko. How long does it take for the board to decide?"

Miko looked at her from over her shoulder. "Bout an hour. Give or take."

"That soon? Now, that's what I call express service." Ryoko teased.

Miko agreed and shoved Ryoko down a corridor with dim lights. They soon stopped in front of a set of double metal doors. Miko raised a finger to her lips. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Ryoko shrugged and leaned against the wall. She soon became restless and wondered around a bit. She came across a painting hung on the wall of the corridor and studied it. 

One side held four different colored horses. A man with a bow and a crown sat upon a white horse. And yet another man sat on a fiery red horse with a great sword. The third, a black horse, his rider holding a pair of scales. And the fourth a pale horse. And the name given to he who sat there was, Death.

On the other side under an altar were the many souls of those who had been slain for the word of God in white robes. In the background was a sun black as a sackcloth of hair and the moon red like blood. The ground was busted up from an earthquake and the stars fell to the broken ground of the Earth.

High above the horses and altar, were four angels standing in the four corners of Earth and holding the four winds of the Earth. Another angel was floating in the middle of the painting, a seal of God on his forehead. And beneath him seven angels with trumpets. And above him was a throne in which sat God. 

Ryoko drew her eyes to a nameplate underneath the painting entitling it 'The Wrath of The Lamb.' She placed a finger upon the nameplate and closed her eyes. This was what her past had been like. A living hell on Earth.

"Magnificent painting, isn't it?" A voice chimed from behind her.

Ryoko spun around to see a young man in a white coat between 20 or 25 standing there, a folder clutched in his left hand. He had a head full of short jet-black hair. A pair of reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and behind the frames were a pair of bluish-violet eyes that twinkled.

Ryoko remained silent. Turning her eyes back to the painting, she opened her mouth to talk. "Yes. I've never seen a painting quite like this before. It's very intriguing." 

The young man nodded. "I know. It's a painting down on a book of the New Testament. The artist really captured the disasters with lifelike stature. It's hard to believe that the Earth and universe will look like this one day."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow and 'hmmed' to herself. "I'd imagine, that life would be tough through and after this. It seems harsh if you ask me."

The man chuckled. "Perhaps. But, it's a prophecy. More or less a promise on God's part. Some people see it as a threat and it could be. You never really know until it happens."

Ryoko smirked softly. Her golden eyes resting on the angels. All her attention was focused on the angel in the middle with a smudge of a cross on his forehead that she completely zoned out. Finally, someone tapped on her shoulder drawing her back to the real world.

"You must be new here because I haven't seen you around before. The names Taylor. Traven Taylor, to be precise." He extended his hand. Ryoko stared at his hand and then to him and then back to his hand. Traven stifled his laughter and took her hand in his and shook it.

"Normally, one would say 'pleased to meet you' or possibly introduce themselves. It's only natural." Traven teased with a grin.

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Not always. At least not where I come from. But it is a pleasure to meet Mr. Taylor."

Traven wagged a finger to his side. "Uh-uhn. No Mr.- definitely not, never have been and hopefully never will be. Just Traven is fine."

Ryoko wrinkled her nose. "Very well then, Traven. It's a pleasure to meet you." She emphasized his name in her greeting.

Traven shook his head. "I know we've already done this, but, let's try this again, shall we? My name is Traven Taylor. I am pleased to meet '_you'...." Traven let the sentence roll hoping Ryoko would catch on._

"And you're right. We have already done this. What do you take me for, a fool?" Ryoko questioned jokingly.

Traven sighed his defeat. "Nevermind,  Madame Nameless."

"Hey! Who do you thi-" Ryoko started her argument but was cut off by a loud shriek.

Miko ran down the hall, concern on her face. "There you are. I thought I said to stay put. It's not safe wondering around this large building alone. Especially if you haven't clue as to where you are." Miko chided.

Traven cleared his throat. "Good day, Director Shoda."

Miko glared at him. "Doctor Taylor."

Traven bowed. "I do believe I will take my leave. Have a good afternoon, ladies." With that, he disappeared down the hallway. Ryoko watched him go.

Miko waved a hand before her and ushered Ryoko down the hall. 

"Now all we gotta do is sign you in. We're not even going to vote this time because we're still in desperate need of astronomy professors such as yourself. Come on, come on. It'll only take a few minutes." Miko coaxed.

Ryoko soon found herself before a large desk of a secretary. The woman looked up, greeted the two and handed Ryoko a few papers. She took the time to fill them all out and then gave them back to Miko. Miko had them filed away and then whispered something to the secretary.

The woman nodded and left the desk for a few moments. When she returned, she handed a big brown box to Miko and offered Ryoko a smile. Miko set the box on the desktop and opened it. Folding back a layer of tissue paper, she withdrew a white thigh length coat.

She handed it to Ryoko. "Try this on." She instructed. Ryoko slid it on and put her arms to her sides. "Perfect!" Miko squealed. She took the coat back and replaced it in the box. She handed the box back to the secretary. 

"Arica, I assume you know where to send it?" Miko questioned.

Arica frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Miko shrugged and took Ryoko's hand. She led them back down the hallway that had just taken to reach the front desk. Ryoko once again found herself before the double metal doors. Miko placed a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh. We have to be quiet."

Ryoko nodded. Miko took her arm and led her through the doors. The room was pitch black except for a projection above their heads on the ceiling. Stars, comets, planets and nebulas stretched across the black vastness of the room. An old man stood in the middle of the room on a platform teaching.

Miko led Ryoko to a chair and sat down. Ryoko tilted her head back to see the stars on the roof. Miko leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Welcome to Winblum Academy's Planetarium. After Professor Brea's lecture, he's going to introduce you to his class. This is so exciting."

Ryoko sunk in her chair. She soon lost herself in the projected world of stars and planets within the walls of the large planetarium.

******

High above Earth's atmosphere a large white and blue ship hovered stealthily. Taris observed the screen on the bridge of his ship, The 'Gegenschein.' Beside it, the little black cruiser 'The Kuroshio' floated silently. Travis stared out the window of the bridge and grinned.

Travis had been told that their plans would have to be put on hold for a few days because the GP was getting suspicious. Travis was angered with the news but relented nonetheless. It wouldn't do a bit of could to be taken back into custody so soon after having been released.

So, they had pulled back and laid low on a nearby planet known as Astra. Travis diligently made future plans for his mission. This way, should something happen, he'd have a backup route to chose from. Or in his case, a few backup routes in the selection. Now, he stared hungrily at the Earth.

"Soon, Lt. General Hakubi, we shall meet again. And this time, it will be death to us part. You just watch and see. The first act of our play has only just begun."

******

Night had fallen on the Masaki house quickly. The once boisterous household had now fallen a quiet victim to the silence. A week had passed since Ryoko's departure and the rest of the members were trying hard to mask their sadness.

Mihoshi cracked jokes, to which only half were laughed at. Even her usual clumsiness and banter didn't arouse much amusement. Tenchi trained more and more everyday and spent most of his free time either in the fields or the cave. Ayeka stuck to the house helping Sasami with the chores.

Occasionally, she'd go to the shrine to visit Katsuhito or spend some time alone by Funaho. Sasami busied herself with cooking and cleaning like she normally did. Kiyone seemed to be the one who held the others together. When she and Mihoshi weren't patrolling, she was entertaining.

And Washu basically stuck to her lab. But two days after Ryoko left, on the afternoon Washu had spent with Sasami, she realized that she wasting time for a stupid reason. Though her mind was always on Ryoko one way or another, Washu also found the time to spend with the other members.

Nobuyuki was the least effected seeing as he never spent much time with any of the girls unless it was to watch them bathe. Katsuhito of course, took a direct hit to his heart over Ryoko's decision. He meditated and prayed every day and tended to the shrine, but his thoughts were always on Ryoko.

Tenchi had just finished putting the vegetables away in the shed and headed in to clean up before dinner when Katsuhito had called out to him. Tenchi met his grandfather near Funaho and was surprised to see tears in the old man's violet eyes.

"Grandpa- what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Katsuhito hung his head. "Even wise old men cry over broken hearts, Tenchi."

Tenchi nodded. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Somewhere deep in my heart, yes. But, the promise we made 700 years ago, to move on with our lives, will keep us apart. Ryoko is not one to go back on her promises." The old priest replied wearily.

Tenchi scratched his chin. "Yet, she broke the promise to keep your relationship a secret the night she left. Does that not count as breaking a promise every now and then?"

Katsuhito smiled. "She did break the promise. But with good logical reasoning. Tenchi, things don't always work out the way you want them too. It's just a lesson in life and one you have to stand up and take like a man. Should you sit and sleep through it, then you will never understand."

Tenchi shifted his weight and turned his brown eyes to the passing clouds. The sky was beginning to darken and the clouds were slowly turning gray. The signs of an approaching storm were evident in the heavens. Tenchi strained his ears to hear thunder rolling off in the distance.

"I get what you're saying grandpa. Life's lessons aren't easy to come by, but, when they do roll around and you accept them, then you learn something new about life. Every mistake, choice, and day is a lesson in life. And among them is the lesson of learning to forgive and forget and remembering to love."

Tenchi's statement struck home in Katsuhito's mind. All promises lead to a new choice. A new chance at another section of life. Why hadn't he seen it before? Ryoko's breaking of a very secret promise made a new branch in which Katsuhito could take to get around the other past promises.

Katsuhito smiled. "Though young in years, you are wise at heart. Thank you Tenchi. You have opened up a new plan for me. And hopefully, it's one that will nullify all past regrets and promises."

Tenchi offered a slight nod and a smile. "You're welcome. Don't stay out to long. It looks like it's going to get pretty nasty. Maybe you should stay in the house tonight. You can join in on the 'family' fun. Kiyone's managed to get everyone but Washu to agree to play Trivial Pursuit. You wanna...?"

Tenchi let his offer roll as Katsuhito quickly agreed. "Sure. It's been a long time since we've played a game together as a family. Even if we're partially together, we're still a family. Come on Tenchi. Race you back to the house."

Tenchi chuckled and took off after his grandfather across the fields to the house. As they came closer to the small residence, Tenchi could smell the dinner Sasami was preparing for that night. Something special was all that he knew for Sasami had wanted to keep it a secret.

She had her good days and then her bad days, but ever since she had started hanging around alot more with Washu, she had come out of her depression. It seemed like Sasami had the same affect on the scientist because now, Washu rarely went back to her lab for anything.

And if she did, then it was only to check up on the news of the surrounding galaxies. She had even opted for sleeping in the house and therefore claimed Ryoko's room as her own. Some nights, Tenchi would wake up to the sound of crying and he instantly knew it was Washu for her room was next to his.

And other nights, it would be Sasami. And where as the young princess had once come to him for comfort, she now began to go to Washu. Tenchi wasn't surprised because once Ryoko had given up the rafters for the room, Sasami had made weekly trips to her room during the night.

But what did surprise Tenchi the most was that after about a year of Ryoko's comforting to the young girl, Sasami's nightmares had stopped all together. Washu said she couldn't explain it, but Tenchi had the feeling that the woman knew the cause behind it and just decided to keep quite.

Tenchi himself often believed that the fact that Ryoko had matured and that her spirit allowed her to be more soothing than before. Basically, Tenchi had come up with the answer that Ryoko's feelings towards Sasami were along the maternal lines. And more often than not, she showed it. And freely.

Ayeka had been slightly upset of the turn in events but even she knew that she could never comfort Sasami the way Ryoko did. So, she had bit the bullet and urged her sister to keep doing whatever she was doing that had relieved her of her nightmares.

But, now that Ryoko was gone, Sasami had turned to Washu. Tenchi and the others knew of Washu's past. Of her husband, her son and her reason for staying a child. But, there was also another piece of the puzzle that Tenchi couldn't quite figure out. And he hoped that in due time, it'd reveal itself.

Tenchi helped Sasami set the table and then called everyone for dinner. Washu was the last to show up with a tired expression on her face and dragging feet. Tenchi surpressed his laughter when the thought that maybe her age was catching up to her came to his mind.

Though convinced to keep her alter ego as an adult, Washu still acted the child scientist she had been known as for the past three years. But, she was slowly turning around with Sasami's help. The woman sat down and looked around to see many faces watching her.

She picked up her chopsticks and held them tightly in her hand. Lightning lit the dining room up as she sat back and surveyed the food on the table. 

"This all looks really good, Sasami. But, I'm afraid that I don't have much of an appetite tonight." Washu apologized sincerely.

Ayeka stared at her and muttered under her breath, "So what else is new?"

Sasami nodded. "That's okay, Washu. I understand. I could make you some soup if you like? Cherry blossom soup, perhaps?" 

Washu declined politely and set her chopsticks beside her bowl. She excused herself from the table and retreated back into the living room. Tenchi crawled over to the door and peered around the doorjamb to see her curled up with a blanket on the couch in front of the new picture window.

He turned his attention back to the others and shrugged. "Maybe she's really sick this time." He suggested.

"Tenchi! How rude. Washu doesn't feign sickness just to get out of eating. I'm really starting to get worried about her. For the past day or two she's been completely out of it. I woke up last night and came downstairs to get a drink of water. I saw Washu curled up on the couch crying." Sasami added.

Tenchi narrowed his eyes. "Hopefully it's just a phase. Maybe in a few days she'll be back to her normal self."

Sasami hung her head. "I certainly hope so. I hate seeing her like this. This was how Ryoko always was before she changed. It's scary how they are so alike, you know?"

Tenchi nodded. "I know Sasami. I know. Eat up now or else your beautiful dinner will get cold."

Sasami cheered up and joined the others as they helped themselves to the food the young princess had prepared for them.

Washu closed her eyes. She had heard them talking about her and it wasn't the first time. But, each time it was the same thing. They were worried about her. It didn't exactly matter though because Washu was a grown woman afterall and could take care of herself. Or so she thought.

She shook her head trying to clear her train of thought. She glanced down in her lap where a hardback book rested in her hands. Washu had discovered the book in the closet of Ryoko's old room. She ran a finger over the title. 'Rose Madder'...suitable name for the book, she thought dryly.

She opened to her saved page and picked up where she had left off.

~ _She began to drift again, and now she supposed she must be dreaming about the picnic she and Bill were going on the day after tomorrow. Someone else was picnicking nearby, someone with a baby. She could hear it crying, very faintly. Then, louder, came a rumble of thunder._

_Like in my picture, she thought. I'll tell him about my picture while we eat. _

_I forgot to tell him today, because there was so many other things to talk about, but..._

_ The thunder rolled again, closer and sharper. This time the sound filled her with dismay. Rain would spoil their picnic, rain would wash out the Daughters and Sisters picnic at Ettinger's Pier, rain might cause the concert to be cancelled._

_ Don't worry, Rosie, the thunder's only in the picture, and this is all a dream. But how could it be dream? How could she still feel the pillow and the light blanket covering her? How come she could still hear the traffic outside her window? Crickets sang and hummed: reep-reep-reep-reep. And the baby cried. _

_The inside of her eyelids suddenly flashed purple, as if with lightning, and the thunder rolled again, closer than ever._

_Rosie sat up in bed. There was no thunder. There was no lightning. She could still hear crickets, yes, but that might just have been her ears playing tricks on her. Still, faintly, she could hear crickets. Even with the windows closed? Are you sure Rosie? She thought to herself. Sure she was._

_Rosie's head slipped over to the side. Thunder rumbled. The crickets hummed, louder than ever, and now one of them began to hop across the floor toward the bed, but Rosie didn't notice. This time the string tethering her mind to her body had broken, and she floated away into darkness._

_A flash of lightning lit up the room and there was another rumble of thunder- no it was a roar of thun-'_

Bright purple-white flashed into the living room causing Washu to jump. She could hear the distinct growl of the thunder outside the window. She marked her page and closed the book. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on her knees. Even in her adult form, she was agile.

Another flash of purple lighting flickered outside and Washu draped her arms onto the back of the couch and laid her head on top of them. Her eyes fluttered a bit and then snapped back open as purple light filled them. She lifted her head slowly and gazed out the rain-drenched window.

There in the shadow of the lightning stood a figure. 'A person?' Washu thought as she squinted her eyes to see better. Thunder rolled off the tail of the lightning vibrating the house. Washu sat back. Her eyes had started playing tricks on her just as Rosie's ear had been deceiving herself.

Washu cast her emerald eyes to the windowpane. Only this time, when the lightning displayed itself, she clearly saw a person. And they were staring right at her. Washu moved to leave the couch when a loud roar of thunder met her ears. And then a deafening '_crash.'_

Washu felt something grab her and she screamed. Shattered glass and splintered wood lay scattered about the living room. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tenchi and the others rush into the room just in time to see whom ever had grabbed Washu, disappear into the dark night.

_________________________________________________________

(End of Book B - Chapter 2 - On Her Own)


	3. Blood and Wine

 Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or TM related characters. All I get out of writing these stories is the fulfillment of my demented fantasies. I don't get fame, money, pride or power, so don't sue! Thanks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   The Third Book Of

~ Heartstrings ~ 

* Book C ~ Chapter III ~ Blood & Wine *

~ Sub-Chapter One ~

Professor Akima stood tentatively at the head of her class. Students filed in and she patiently waited for them to take their seats before calling them to attention. It was the beginning of a new school semester. New and fresh faces. New students. New teachers. She shook her head.

Already five years had passed since she came to Winblum and started teaching. The past five years had been good to her, she had to admit though, she was still older than the most of the fifth and six generations which sat in her class at the very moment.

She ran a hand though her long, silky blue hair. Something else that had changed with time. She did rather like it and had even dared to go as far as putting dark blue streaks through out her tresses. As she combed her bangs with her fingertips, the bell rang.

She shifted her eyes to the class and clapped her hands a few times. The class turned their eyes to their teacher. She nodded in thanks and then closed the door to her room. "Good morning! And welcome for those of you who are new this semester or to this school."

About a dozen students returned her greetings with enthusiasm. Akima sighed and faced her blackboard. Picking up a piece of new chalk, she wrote her name on the black slate. As she was busy writing her name, a high pitched whistle screeched through the silent air.

And then the words, "Woo-hoo. Shake that ass, baby! Let's get it ON!"

The class erupted into fits of laughter. Akima put her chalk down and turned to face the class. Many students stopped laughing while others snickered. Akima once again ran slender fingers through her straight blue locks. She leaned against the podium, her chest barely sticking out farther than her hips.

A few more whistles echoed off the walls causing Akima to giggle. "Please. I'm very flattered. And Mr. Yamashiro? For shame. I thought for sure that you would have learned last year that I don't 'get it on' with little women such as yourself." Akima retorted teasingly.

The class 'ohhed' at her words and listened carefully. Akima shifted her position showing a little more curves from her students sitting point of view. "And unless you plan on bringing some tweezers and a magnifying glass, I suggest you leave your 'little friend' where he belongs."

The class laughed once again. From a few seats came, "Oh man that was cold!" and "Dog, you got dissed BIG TIME!" but the one that ranked highest on Akima's list was, "Looks like the only girl you'll ever get down with is the neighbor's dog, Ken!"

Akima bit her lip to keep the laughter in. "Say, Mr. Yamashiro? I have a nice, big, comfy desk for you right here in the front. Perhaps, you'd like to join me at the front of the class? NOW." Akima instructed firmly.

A young man with brown hair and blue eyes made his way down to the front. Akima pointed to a desk right in the middle of the room. She shook her head at him as he sat down and was glad to see he harbored no anger towards her. He gave her a goofy grin and chuckled, his head swaying side to side.

"Okay people. From now on, this classroom is the place you WILL REPORT TO EVERY MORNING." Akima emphasized the last few words. "You will be in this room and in your seats by the third bell. Should you miss the warning bells and not make class on time, then it's not my problem."

Alot of kids groaned. Akima pressed on. "I will however, allow you a buffer. But it solely relies on how well you conduct your behavior in my class and on how well you exert yourself." Akima saw a glint in Mr. Yamashiro's blue eyes. "And no, not that kind of exertion, Ken. Save that for your rainy days."

The class snickered. Akima cleared her throat and there was once again silence. "Now, should you abuse the fact of my generosity, then you will be required to take that long walk to the Dean's Office just like all the other tardy students. Am I understood?" Akima questioned sternly.

Many nods answered while many moans and yes's filtered through the air. "Alright. Each of you will have this class every day for second period until the end of this semester. I expect you to be well behaved and respectful. In return, I will respect you in every aspect." She paused and looked around.

"Now given the chance, I think you will find this class to be very entertaining and interesting and possibly one of the best classes you'll have all semester. Just ask Mr. Yamashiro. This is his third year running although he should be elsewhere. Am I correct, Mr. Yamashiro?"

Ken Yamashiro stared her down. "What other reason would I have to take your class, professor? It is without a doubt, the most delightful I've come across so far." The man's reply made Akima blush slightly.

"Thank you. Okay, the bottom line is, if you show promise in your studies, then you will find that I am very lineat. However, if you take advantage of that kindness and just blow me off, I will make the rest of your semester a living hell. And that goes for all of you even if only one of you was at fault."

Akima crossed the platform to her desk. "You will address me as Professor or ma'am. I don't want any of that pansy-wansy crap of being polite or formal. I will address you by name or however you wish to be addressed. For example, Ken, most likely will be addressed as 'Playboy'. Give or take."

Ken turned beet red and slumped in his chair. "And there will be NO SLEEPING in this class at all. If you have enough sense to go out and party late at night, then note that you best stay home because if I catch you sleeping in my class I'll chew you up and spit you out. Just ask Ken, here."

Akima reached into a middle drawer of her desk and pulled something from its confines. She set a thick folder on the desktop. She sat back on her desk and crossed her legs, the short black skirt showing off her muscular thighs. "Well, enough said on the rules and regulations. Now onto, let's see...."

Akima shuffled through the folder. "Oh yes. As most of you know, holo-terminals were finally installed in the desks. Alot of your text reading will come from the terminals, but in my class you will still carry, read and study from textbooks. And there will be no debates on that subject."

From somewhere in the back, a hand rose up from the sea of student heads. Akima spotted a young girl with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. 

"Questions already? I haven't gotten to the misunderstanding parts yet." Akima teased. The girl's hand went right back down. Akima smirked. 

"Please, ask your question?" Akima urged her. 

The girl slowly stood up. She looked nervous and Akima could tell that the girl was trembling with fear. Out of respect for the girl and how she'd be viewed by the others, Akima kept her mouth shut.

"Professor, please forgive my incompetence, but aren't the text books required for this class way past their due dates? I mean, the books are old and ancient, so are we still going to be learning of some of the more modern Astro Arts of today's universe?"

Akima rested her chin in her hand. The girl noticed the silence she received and started to sit back down. Akima stopped her. "NO, no. Don't sit back down yet. First off before I answer, why don't you tell me who you are?" Akima asked sweetly. 

The girl chewed on her lower lip. "Uh, my name is Kari Natsu."

Akima smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Well, Miss. Natsu you are indeed correct. The old books the stuck-up lugs have kept around could be used as a fire starter. But, I find that the books are a lot better tool at teaching than the terminals. However, some of the newer lessons will be taken from them."

Kari wrinkled her nose. "Does that answer your question...?" Akima asked calmly. Kari nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." 

Akima watched the girl sit down. "If it makes you any happier, Kari, most of our studies will be from the terminals. Anything discovered or invented from the past 100 years, that is. Anything that goes beyond that will be taken from the books."

Kari gave a quick nod. Akima rose to her feet. A large smile spread across her face as her soft voice rang out, "Okay, now that, that is out of the way...I'd like to welcome you all to Astrophysics 101."

******

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Sol System docked at drifter colony Nadir was a fairly good-sized blue and white star ship hovering in the bay. A small black cruiser was docked beside it. 

Four figures stood in the bay pods having a discussion.

"Commander, you're sure she's ready?"

A young woman saluted her superior with pride. "SIR! Yes, SIR! She has been prepped for battle and debriefed on her future mission."

A tall man nodded approvingly. "Good. Good. How are her fighting abilities? And her evasive maneuvers?"

The woman wrinkled her brow in concentration. She frowned. "SIR, her fighting abilities are ranged at about 154% of the 200 on the power scale. Her evasive maneuvers have ranked at about 97.2% out of 100. Other than those two minor defaults, she's up to par."

The man frowned to himself. "Only about 154 % you say?" He '_tsk-tsked' and then smiled. "That just won't do. Rehabilitate her inner strength and then put her back in the training stasis until she reaches exactly 200%."_

The commander staggered. "200%? But, sir..."

The man cut her off abruptly. "Don't question me commander. I want her put back under the training stasis until she reached the maximum level capacity. Am I understood?"

The commander faltered. "Understood, sir. But...."

"Just do it. I'm in the right mind to cut you loose from the mission."

The commander nodded but she was determined to not have the bloodshed off an innocent victim on her hands. She took a deep breath and blurted out her warning in one long sentence. "SIR, if-you-raise-her-to-the-maximum-capacity, she'll die!"

The man blinked and looked at her. "Why didn't you say something before hand commander? Very well, train her right under 199%. If she can't go that far, report back to me and give me the results. Proceed."

The commander growled and rolled her eyes. She turned around and stomped off, muttering things like, "Stupid bastard." and "Messed up old fool gets on my nerves." under her breath all the way back to her ship.

The man laughed and boarded his ship. The upcoming act of his play was soon to come.

******

Akima put her pen down on the desk and picked up a small sphere. "Say that this is what they call a red shift. Red shifts are wavelengths of light measured by an observer at its source. A blue shift is the displacement towards blue or the short wavelength at the end of the spectrum. So what is the red-shift?"

A few students raised their hands. Akima called on a boy near the middle of the class. "The red-shift, apart from being the wavelength is also light said to be red-shifted- that is, shifted toward the red or long wavelength at the end of the spectrum."

Akima nodded. "Very good. Seems that yesterday's reading assignment went well. Next, you all should know what a quasar is, but in case you have forgotten they are luminous, star like objects with sources of radio waves. Now, who can tell me the diameter of a quasar?" 

Akima pointed to a girl in the front left with a long ponytail and brown eyes. "The diameter of a quasar is approximately 100 light minutes across."

The girl sat down at Akima's nod. "So, we know that quasars are 100 light minutes across. Now, if quasar red shifts obey the same red-shift distance law, as do the galaxies, then their distances can be immediately calculated. What is the correct term for the distances and the calculation of them?"

Akima skimmed the room. Finally, her eyes came to rest on someone in the front. "Aw, Ken. Would you be so kind as to answer those two questions?"

Ken Yamashiro stood up nervously. "Uh, let's see. The term for the distance of a quasar red-shift would be...cosmological distances." Ken paused for confirmation. 

Akima smiled. "Good. And the calculation for the distances? What is it?"

Ken took a deep breath. "The calculation for the cosmological distances would be...oh, Mcc/GR=z." Ken finished confidently.

Akima frowned. "You obviously weren't paying attention to last night's reading assignment, were you Ken? If you had, then that would have been a one shot answer for you. Kari? Please state the calculation that Mr. Yamashiro missed."

Kari stood up and tucked strands of blonde hair behind her ears. Her green eyes zoomed in on Ken and then to Akima. "The correct calculation of a cosmological distance would be z=GM/Rcc, where as G is gravitational constant."

"Excellent. Since you know the calculation of a quasar, perhaps you can enlighten the rest of the class on what the distance of them is in the form of velocity?" Akima grinned. It was possible that Kari would know the answer, but most beginning students did not. And there were alot of beginners.

Kari noticed Ken turn around and grin at her. He was of course, ill tempered that she, a new student in the academy and to Professor Akima's class had shown him up. Especially considering that this was in fact Ken's third year straight, under Akima's watchful eye and tutelage.

Kari returned a mocked grin to the boy and offered Akima a calm and triumphant expression. "According to reports, a few quasars in the 1980's and 1990's were discovered with a z, or distance more than 4.5, which is the most distant to be discovered so far." Kari paused.

Ken still had a smug grin on his face in the assumption that she didn't know all of the answer. Kari shook her head and continued causing Ken's face to pale.

"A z of more than 4 means spectral lines shift to wavelengths more than 4 times greater than normal, implying that the objects are moving away from Earth at 93 percent of velocity of light or higher." Kari explained.

Akima smirked. 'What did you know. The newbie knew the answer afterall.' 

"I am very impressed, Kari. Not many students know the answer to that. Let alone new students. Good job, you can return to your seat now. Now, who here can tell me the two different kinds of red-shifts?" Akima asked.

A young man raised his hand and stood up. "The first of the two red-shifts would be the results of the line of sight relative motion- which also functions as the main directive for the Doppler Effect. The second shift is the results from a presence of a gravitational field."

Akima thanked him and he sat down. 

"The underlined section of the two red-shifts would be that the theory of general relativity on the spectrum of light came from a source which also holds the equation z=GM/Rcc." Akima explained the theory effortlessly.

"That's pretty much all the questions for the quasars and red-shifts. Yesterday's work also included the 'Hubble Constant', gamma rays and cosmic rays." Akima started on the other subject at hand.

"I am assuming that you all read the chapter on the Cosmology Features. If not, then I want those of you who skipped out on the assignment to read it now. And believe me, I can tell if you read the chapter or not so please, spare yourself the humiliation and read the chapter now." Akima added.

She looked around. A few students here and there pulled out their books. Akima took a seat back on the top of her desk. "Alrighty then, who can tell me the theory for the 'Hubble Constant' and then explain the equation of it?"

Finally, a girl stood up and answered. "The theory of the Hubble Constant is V=HOd where as HO is constant proportionality- or Hubble's Constant, which is currently estimated to be 55 plus or minus 7 giving the formula of km/sec/megaparsec, where as d is the distance of the object."

"Very good. You can return to your seat. Now who here can explain how gamma rays are produced?" Akima questioned the many students.

She called a student in the back who was in the middle of a 'must be important' conversation with the girl next to her. The girl stood up and glared at Akima. 

Sighing heavily, the girl answered. "Gamma rays are produced when high-energy charged particles collide."

Akima nodded approvingly. She called the other girl conversing during class to explain how cosmic rays were made.

"Just like with gamma rays, they are produced in the colliding of nuclei of atoms in the atmosphere." The girl chimed calmly.

"Thank you. Okay, it seems that our time is up. You all did exceptionally well on this past week's unit lesson. Now, I know it seems a bit much, but I want you to read chapters 3-5 tonight. Take down the vocabulary words and research them. I do not allow simple definitions." 

A loud groan came from most of the student body. Akima cleared her throat. "Enough of that. I want at least a four-line meaning for each and every word. Please do your best to memorize them because there will be a test on them day after tomorrow. And no, it will not be graded on the curb."

A few chuckles escaped some of the students at Akima's statement. "Okay. Class dismissed. Go on, get out of here. And remember to study for the test on Friday!" Akima called as the students milled out of the classroom.

Akima rubbed her temples. "This is going to be a long semester."

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Two ~

Akima closed the door to her class and locked it. She'd have the two hour break which consisted of a third period class combined with an hour lunch, to annoyingly, grade last week's pop quiz. She rotated her neck until she heard a '_pop' and then continued down the hallway._

"HEY- AKI!"

Akima spun around to see a young man coming towards her. A middle-aged woman accompanied by a female teenager followed him. She gave him a smile and shook her head. Akima shifted her weight to a more comfortable standing position. The man and the two women wove their way to her.

Once they had managed to get through the sea of students, Akima greeted them cheerfully. "Hey, Traven. Yuri." 

She turned her small eyes to the girl. "And how are you today, Miss. Ikera?"

The girl grinned. "Very well, indeed. Today has got to be the best day of my life. Well, besides the day I got my driving permit, but that's beside the point. Guess who finally asked me out today?!" Ikera squealed happily.

Akima's eyes got large. "You're kidding? Really? It's about time. Some of the guys in this place are just plain retarded. And just to plain stupid if they can't see what they got right under their noses. Congratulations! You have finally mastered your number one goal you've had since the 3rd grade."

Traven made a disapproving noise. Akima turned to him. "Aki, not all guys are retarded or stupid. They just are somewhat, blind. Not that I'm one of those guys. Believe I know beauty when I see it."

Akima rolled her eyes. "Then, I don't why the hell you're staring at me like for, because it certainly ain't the beauty bit you just pulled."

Yuri and Ikera laughed. "Say, Ikera? Would you mind waiting in my office? I'll only be a few minutes. There's something I have to talk to Aki, about."

Ikera glanced around and slumped forward. "Yes, mother. Hey, Akima- good luck!" Ikera offered as she ran down the hallway.

"Kids!" Yuri muttered. She turned to Akima. "Aki, I was wondering...would it be possible if Ikera stayed with you next week? There's something I have to take care of, and I don't really want to drag her along. Besides, she has that science project coming up and she may just refuse to miss it."

Akima frowned. "Him again?"

Yuri nodded. Traven placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. Things will turn out okay. Just don't let him get you down. Make him think that you're living it up without him. Make him jealous and envious."

Yuri sighed. "Yeah- right. It will never work. I haven't said anything to Ikera about it, but, he's filed an appeal with Jurai's court on the terms of parental rights. He fed the Jurain's some crap about me being an unfit mother and that Ikera rightfully belongs with him."

Akima made a face. "Which, we all know isn't true. Ikera's 17, doesn't she have a say in whether or not where she want's to stay? I mean, surely she's old enough to be trusted on in her own decisions. Right?"

Yuri shook her head no. "Afraid not. The legal age is 18. Until her 18th birthday, she's still considered a child and no matter what her testimony, they'll wave it off as indecisiveness. I just hope that I can show them how much of a jerk he is and that placing Ikera with him is wrong."

Akima agreed. "Me too. And don't worry. Ikera can stay with me for as long as she needs too. When should I expect her?"

Yuri offered her a smile. "Next Tuesday, I would believe. I leave Monday night, after my Psychology Lecture. I really do appreciate this, Aki. Really I do." Yuri hugged her in a friendly fashion.

From somewhere down the hall, Akima's acute sense of hearing picked up a quarrel between two people. One female, one male. She just presumed that it was a lover's spat until she was able to recognize the man's voice. Akima pulled away from Yuri quickly.

"It's no problem. Please excuse me, there's something I've got to do. Or more and likely stop something. I'll see you two at the office. Bye."

Akima waved and started down the hall when Traven called out to her. "Fight the good fight, precious!"

Akima rounded the corner to see a young girl with blonde hair being held against the lockers. Her eyes were closed as the young man forced her back. The man was yelling at her harshly, his free hand clenched into a fist.

"I don't know who the HELL you think you are showing me up like that. No one mocks me, not even the newbie's. And I especially hate it when some bitch like you, shows up and make me look like a fool." The man gripped.

The girl opened an eye. "You didn't need my help on that account, asshole. Now, let me go."

The man growled and raised his fist. He drew his arm behind him and let it spring towards the girl's face. The girl shut her eyes and awaited the blow.

Akima had, had enough. She knew exactly who the two squabblers were and the young man was slowly beginning to get on her nerves. She saw him raise his fist and slingshot it forth to the girl's head. Akima quickly intercepted him.

The man's fist came to a dead halt and pain shot up through his wrist to his elbow and then his shoulder. Something dug into his forearm making him wince in pain. When he looked up, Akima stood there, hand grasped firmly on his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

Akima applied a little pressure causing the boy to turn slightly. She stepped up behind him, the anger growing on her face. The man cowered before her as a flash of red crossed her eyes. Her grip tightened on his arm.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She seethed dryly.

The man tried to shrug. The girl just huddled against the lockers.

Akima's voice dripped with malice as she spoke. "Well, it certainly doesn't look like nothing to me, Ken. Just because your sorry ass was too lazy to read a simple book, gives you no right to threaten another student. Especially, one who happens to be smarter than you. Am I right?"

Ken nodded quickly, the pain flaring at his movements. 

"I've had just about enough of you little stunts. For the past three years I've had to put up with you. Not anymore. Come on. We're taking a trip to the Dean's Office. Don't take it personally, but one way or another, you're coming out of my class. Now, let's go." Akima led him down the hallway. 

Before she got to far, she turned back to the girl and frowned. A tiny scratch had found it's way to the right side of her neck and was slowly beginning to bleed. 

"Ken. Call your toadies off and tell them to go to class." Akima instructed.

Ken nodded and said, "Come on out, you guys."

Three figures came from behind the lockers and water fountain. Ken had obviously planned a little surprise for his victim should she try to run. Akima sighed in frustration and stared the three boys down.

"Boys? I do believe that there will be no 'Stoner-Bashing' today. Either direct your sorry carcasses to class or you're welcome to follow us to the Dean's Office. What'll it be?" She asked curtly.

All three murmured and took off down the hall. "Seems to me, Ken, that they just left you high and dry. Apparently, they've ripped the friend out of friendship and now your ship's going down alone, baby. Let's go."

Akima once again turned her eyes to the girl and sighed. "Kari? I think you should come with us. Come on."

Kari began shaking but complied. She took up pace next to the woman, her body still trembling. Akima noticed that Kari was a little shooken up and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. Kari seemed to relax as she followed the professor down the hall to the Dean's Office. 

******

Taris studied his reflection in the mirror. Things were going good for him. Already, the second act of his story had begun. He chuckled in spite of himself and turned to leave the room when a knock came on the door.

Taris slid on a long black coat and looked in the mirror one last time. He opened the door to find Lynx impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

"Geez, Taris. Why do you take so long? It's only a preliminary run, you know a pre-mission play to show off some of the moves your experiment has learned. Come on." Lynx complained as he drug Taris to the training center of the 'Gegenschein.'

Taris soon found his seat among the many chairs in the observatory of the training room. In the middle of the observatory was a young woman. Her red and black hair streamed down her shoulders in a long ponytail that touched the floor. Her small eyes were black as night and twinkled mysteriously.

Taris was most impressed with the finishing touches of his new 'toy.' It had taken some time to train her in the way of his family techniques, but it had been pulled off and successful. The woman cut her eyes to Taris without moving her head. She grinned, evilly.

Taris felt chills go down his spine at her look. She casually tilted her head sideways giving off a faint outline of a symbol that resembled fading black stars with a stem. Taris noticed that it was the symbol of the 'Windflower.'

Her grin became broader as he studied the symbol on her forehead. The symbol that had been the logo for the Cantaurus, was now on her. It was fitting, his ultimate weapon, the human form of his first ship in glorious stature. Taris rose to his feet and watched her.

* * *

His mind floated back 3000 years. A younger Taris sat in the pilot's chair on the bridge. He had just been accepted into the GSFA as Brigadier General. Now he sat in his starcruiser, 'The Cantaurus', that identified him as a part of the Royal Family from Alpha Centauri.

Taris wriggled in his seat as he awaited the mission briefing from his superior, Major Nathan Adonis. Finally, the Major's face appeared on his screen. Taris saw a young woman stalk behind the window and watched her. The Lt. General and head leader of the operation, Mrs. Hakubi.

Taris thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world but she was strict. Taris smiled as he listened to the briefing of the mission at hand. Soon enough, he was pulling the 'Cantaurus' from the docking bay and following Lt. General Hakubi's ship, the 'Ghost Crab' into his first battle.

* * *

Taris frowned. He turned to Lynx and nodded. Lynx gave the orders for the training survey to begin. Taris faced the woman in the middle of the arena. He had just thought of the perfect code name for his little pet.

A young man clad in a battle suit wielding a glave, entered the training room. He pointed his weapon at the woman and charged her without warning. The woman's eyes narrowed as she retreated to the air, flipping over her opponent. Her wild hair fluttered as she landed on her feet and proceeded to fight.

Taris watched her move lithely around the arena, her opponent hadn't even touched her and he himself seemed to be tiring rapidly. Taris flinched as she landed a blow square on the man's jaw. She spun at the last moment catching the side of his head in a roundhouse kick.

A sickening '_crack' echoed off the steel walls from the force of her kick. The man dropped to his knees, a dazed look on his face. Taris watched with growing anticipation as the woman formed a black and red energy sword in her right hand. She raised it high above him and brought the blade down._

Suddenly something caught Taris' eye from the far side of the arena. He focused his eyes to see a woman with shoulder length honey-blonde hair come streaking to the middle of the arena. Her deep purple eyes glowed with determination as she stopped the woman's attack on her opponent.

Taris stared in shock as realized the new figure in the arena was Commander Meiru Star. Meiru extracted her sword and blocked the other's onslaught. The woman stepped back and sneered at the commander. 

"How dare you defy me. Do you think you can best me, little one?"

Meiru shuddered at how calm and bitter the woman's voice was. She locked her purple eyes onto the tiny black pupils of her opponent. 

"You were to display your abilities, not take an innocent life in a practice fight." Meiru challenged back.

The other woman nodded. "Very well then, child. We shall see how well you do, and this way, you can show your master how weak you really are."

Meiru stepped back as the woman swung her sword violently in her direction. She blocked it in time and felt herself sliding back from the woman's force. 

"You aren't suppose to fight me. I AM your superior and I demand that you drop your weapon immediately." Meiru rasped breathlessly.

The woman smirked. "Such big talk from such a little fish. You balance yourself between good and evil, which side are you leaning on? Perhaps, his side. For what he has done to me, makes you rejoice. Tell me, if this is wrong, is that which your master has done, right?"

Meiru gasped and stumbled back landing on her backside. She looked up with fear glazed eyes at the woman. She was right. If killing an innocent was wrong, was what Taris had done to this woman, right? She shook her head no. 

"No. It's not right. Things like this are never right. It is wrong of him to use you as a weapon. You can stop this, you don't have to fight." Meiru explained hopefully.

The woman just laughed as she advanced on Meiru, her energy sword glowing with hatred. "You are wrong, little fish. Your master will not allow me to be free. His bidding is at my will and I, am at his disposal. Can you not understand the concept of it all?"

Meiru cringed on the floor of the arena. For some reason, the woman stopped her advances and cast a glance to Meiru. She could have sworn she saw a forlorn look on the woman's face as they flashed an emerald green.

When she spoke, there was fear in her voice instead of malice. "Stand up for what is wrong, and give a helping hand for what is right. Do not follow in his shadows, make your own light, Meiru."

Meiru was shocked to hear such words from the woman who had tried to kill her. The woman tossed something to her and stood back. She waited until Meiru had picked the object up before she let a piercing battle cry. Without warning, the woman restarted her attack on poor commander.

Meiru had a few scratches and bruises and it was possible she had some bruised or busted ribs. She had managed to dodge all of the woman's attacks, but every so often one would slip through her defenses. In due time, Meiru was hunched over on the floor, clutching her chest.

She gasped for air as she sat helpless in the middle of the arena. She looked up in time to see the woman's sword heading straight for her heart. Meiru never flinched or blinked. It wasn't until something stopped the woman's sword that she moved. She focused her eyes on someone before her.

Taris stood with his sword in hand protecting Meiru. The other woman had reared back in the fear of her master. She cringed slightly as he glared at her. 

"There is no killing in the training arena, my dear Anemone. Please save your energy and rage for the real task at hand. You are dismissed." Taris told her bluntly. He turned to the now out cold Meiru and picked her up. Glancing over his shoulder he nodded to the man on the ground and then to Anemone.

Anemone sighed and scooped the man up in her arms. She was a machine to kill, not a packhorse. But she didn't dare speak out against her master and therefore, kept her tongue in check as she followed him to the sick bay.

Taris licked his lips. This was going better than he had hoped. His new warrior was perfect. She had brawn, beauty, brains and guts. All the mixings for the most perfect fighter, rolled into one voluptuous woman. Taris smiled. Yes, the third act was starting with his, Anemone, as the opening huntress.

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Three ~

Akima tapped her fingernails lightly on her desk. She shifted her eyes up without moving her head and looked over her class. Silence filled the room with the exceptional scraping of pencils and pens on paper and the occasional rubbing of an eraser.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kari fidgeting. Kari never fidgeted during a test or even a lecture. Akima wondered if perhaps, she was sick. Kari's green eyes swept upwards to see Akima staring at her. Kari gave a silent and nervous laugh and went back to her test.

Akima shrugged her shoulders and went back to grading her first period classes essays on Bode's Law. About an hour later, she glanced at her watch and stood up. 

"Okay, time's up. Please pass your papers to the front."

A young man still scribbled on his test paper. Akima sighed and waltzed to his desk. She reached down and took the paper from the desk.

"Usually when one says time is up Mr. Otomo, it means to stop writing, place your pencil on the desk and pass your paper to the person in front of you. Let's try to keep it that way, shall we?" Akima asked jokingly.

"Yes professor."

Akima nodded. She started back to her desk when turned back to him. "By the way, I saw your mural in the teacher's office. And it's very nice. Keep up the good work."

The student thanked her and tilted his head back. Akima collected the stacks of papers and dropped them on her desk. Facing her class she smiled. 

"Now, I know that this is only the second week in this semester, but you all have shown great potential in your studies. And in return for your hard work, I have arranged a special session in the planetarium. A party, if you will. Just as long as we keep the noise to a minimum." She exclaimed.

All the students whooped and cheered. Akima shook her head. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is not going to cut it. You will have to promise to be on good behavior and not be so rowdy. I know how you college kids can get and if we weren't in school, I'd join in the fun. Believe me I would. Okay, but first and foremost, for God's sake and my sanity, no SEX OR ALCOHOL!"

A few groaned in complaint but agreed. Akima sat down. "Okay, since that's settled, I want you all to take out a sheet of paper. Notebook paper preferably. Pair off into six groups of five. Sit wherever you like, except in another person's lap! Do that now, please."

Students got up and scrambled around the room, chairs were turned around backwards and students sat on top of the desks. Akima looked up to see that Kari was still sitting in her seat, a blank stare on her face. She noted the girl's blanked state and turned to the others.

"Okay. I'm going to give each of you a posterboard and I want you to draw a design on it. You must all work together, and share the responsibilities of the job. What you are doing is designing a new mural for the auditorium of our Astrology department to go on the ceiling." Akima paused to breathe.

"You are to design something that has to with our department. Stars, planets, nebulas, galaxies- heck even aliens if it's what you want. You can use your books and the terminals. But, I want you to keep it original. It's very imperative that you make your own design. You may begin."

Akima strode over to Kari and knelt down by her desk.

"Kari? Is something the matter?" She asked her worriedly.

Kari blinked. "No, Professor. Everything is fine."

Akima quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Somehow, I get the feeling that you're lying to me. It's not a habit I favor on any standard, but, if you feel that talking about it won't help, then I won't press the case anymore."

Kari took a deep breath. Akima placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Why don't you go find a group and get to work. Okay?"

"Okay." Kari replied mutely. She stood up and went to a group. They gladly moved over and let her join them so that she could help with the designs.

Half an hour later, the bell rang. Some students complained about having to leave while others raced from the room. Akima stopped the students before they were able to escape. "Just remember, the hour you have for lunch, you report to the planetarium instead. You're free to go."

Soon, Akima found herself alone in her class. She gathered her long blue hair in her hand and tied it back with a black ribbon. She straightened her desk and grabbed her briefcase and the folder of test papers from its surface and quickly left the room. Akima hurried down the hall to her office.

As she rounded the corner she ran into someone. Akima skidded back and caught herself on the wall. She looked up see a woman about her age scowling at her. Her silky black hair hung in her face and her ruby red eyes glowed. Akima cringed and apologized to her.

"Akima! Can't you watch where you're going? Sheesh, it's a good thing I have insurance. With you around I may need it." Someone accused as they bent to pick up scattered papers on the floor.

Akima forced herself to laugh. "Uh, look- Lani, I'm really sorry about that. I'm in a hurry. Here." She handed Lani her stack of papers.

"So what else is new? You know, Akima- you best be glad that the Director's of the Board have high favors of you, because if it was just me, I'd have fired you by now." Lani snapped as she snatched her papers from Akima and stormed down the hall to the Teacher's Lounge.

"What a bitch!" Akima muttered as she continued to her office. "That woman irritates me to no end. Ugh!"

Laughter from behind her made her jump. Traven scolded her playfully, mischief glimmering in his violet blue eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Traven. It's not funny." Akima retorted as she smacked him softly.

Traven calmed down but still chuckled. "I know. But the look on your face, that frown was worth all the misery in the world. Besides, no one gives a flying rat's ass about Lani. She's always been like that, I guess. Probably why she's still not married. No man wants to be married to something like that."

Akima giggled. "Probably. So hey, you got the free lunch period, don't you?"

Traven nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Why?"

Akima gave him a look. "Because, my class is having a party in the planetarium during lunch. You can join us if you'd like. I thought I'd grab Ikera and let her come. It's only polite to ask you."

Akima ran an index finger across his chest. She winked at him and went inside her office. Traven followed and closed the door. 

"Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. Lunch you said?"

Akima confirmed the time of the party when she gave him a funny look. Traven smirked.

"I get the point." He added as he sat in a chair.

Akima sighed and pulled some papers from her briefcase. Traven took a few of them and looked over the pages. 

"Want some help with these?" He asked sincerely.

Akima gave him a tired look. "If you don't mind. I could really use it."

She handed him a pen and the answer key. He started scrolling through the tests as Akima began grading her own papers. Traven was half way done when there was a knock on the door. 

Traven got up and opened it. 

"Oh. Excuse me. I was looking for Professor Murasaki."

Akima lifted her head to see the visitor. Concern flashed in her eyes as she saw that it was Kari standing there. Akima stood up and watched her.

"Kari? Something the matter?" She questioned softly.

Kari gave Traven a nervous glance and then stared at Akima. Kari's green eyes pleaded with her, her expression weary. Akima caught on and looked at Traven.

"Traven. Would you mind...?" Akima started. 

Traven stopped her. "No problem. I guess I'll see you at the planetarium. I'll inform Ikera about it. So I guess, I'll be going now. Bye."

Traven quickly left. Akima gazed at Kari from across her desk to see that Kari's lip had begun to quiver. 

"I know this isn't your business hours, and I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Kari apologized.

Akima shook her head. "Don't worry about it. My office is always open, as long as I'm in here. What's on your mind?" 

Akima pointed to a chair. Kari sat down and began to sob. Akima crouched beside her and tried to comfort her. Before Akima knew it, Kari had thrown her arms around her neck and was crying uncontrollably.

******

Taris held his breath and then sighed in relief. As soon as he let his guard down, the sneeze that had threatened to be released earlier escaped. Taris wiped his nose and looked up to see if he had disturbed the sleeping figure.

Satisfied that she was still asleep, Taris sat back and relaxed. His eyelids began to get heavy when he heard movement on the other side if the room. 

Taris lifted his gaze to see to dull purple eyes staring at him. Taris smiled and crossed to the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked the person.

Taris watched her raise a hand to her head and wince. She immediately gripped her rib cage and sucked in a breath.

Taris knelt down and pressed a hand on the left side of her rib cage. 

The figure whimpered and tried to pull away from him.

"Meiru, if you don't stop struggling then you're going to make it worse." He scolded her.

Meiru scowled but stopped moving. She kindly pried his hand away from her ribs and sat back. "What happened? And where exactly, am I?"

Taris snickered. "Obviously, you don't remember fighting Anemone. But, that's natural. You had quite a bad report from the doctor. A few bruised ribs, one of course is cracked, a greenstick fracture in your acromion, which is this." He pointed to a swollen area at the end of her shoulder.

"That's probably why it hurts like hell." Meiru grumbled and looked down.

She quickly drug the covers up around her when she noticed she didn't have a shirt on. Instead, she had a bandage wrapped around her chest and ribs. Taris shook his head slowly.

"Anyway, you'll have to stay in bed for a few days. Your shoulder will be giving you the most trouble out of your injuries. But, the doc says you'll be good as new in no time." Taris replied tenderly.

He stood up and pulled something from the table. He handed her a glass and sat down on the edge of the bed. Meiru stared at the red liquid inside the goblet and cast an accusing glance at him. Taris ignored her and sipped the beverage from his own glass.

"You didn't happen to poison this, did you?" Meiru asked seriously.

Taris chuckled. "Of course not. Why would I want to do something like that?"

Meiru shrugged causing pain to crawl up through her shoulder to her neck. Taris reached out and brushed her bangs from her face.

"What you did out there, for that soldier, was brave. But, why did you risk your life for someone on a lower rank than yourself?" He asked firmly.

Meiru rolled her eyes. "Because he was a comrade, even if I was his superior. I don't leave my men behind, nor do I let them die for some... stupid practice fight that turns out to be a mere show for pleasure."

Taris nodded in acknowledgment. He stood up and walked to the window of his room. Staring out at the stars, he asked, "Exactly, what was it that you discussed with Anemone during her fit of rage?"

Meiru's head snapped up. "What?!"

Taris watched her reflection. She had set aside the glass and was clutching the blue blanket tightly in her fists.

"I want to know what you, and Anemone, were talking about. She did abruptly stop during her charge, said something to you and then went back to her rampage. What did she, tell you?" He asked again with a stern tone.

Meiru sighed. "That, it was wrong. I ordered her to stop the fight, but she said she would only listen to her master. Which happens to be you. I told her that killing an innocent makes her a murderer. And she asked me, that if the fighting and killing like that were wrong, if it made what you did to her, right."

Taris tipped his glass sideways. "Kinky. I'd have to say, Anemone has the brains that would put even the goddess Tsunami to shame."

Meiru snorted. "Whatever. Look, she's right. What you did to her... brainwashing her like that, goes against everything you use to stand for."

Taris turned to face her, a look of bewilderment on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied airily.

"Don't play dumb with me, Taris. I'm not some dumbass blonde. I know all about you, Brigadier General Kominski. You used to be an agent for GSFA, until you were caught giving leadway to the criminals. You were smuggling them out of jail. What kind of Officer were you anyway?!" Meiru shouted.

"Oh yes. I remember the day they reported that a young General of their precinct was taken into custody by his own commanding officer. What happened? You were the sole heir to the throne of Alpha Centauri. You had everything. And you blew it by screwing around with the system." She added hastily.

Taris grimaced at her words. They were true, and Taris knew that the truth hurt.

"Taris, why you would put your career and nobility on the line of fire for some friend who was accused of first degree murder is beyond me. That guy was a killer, and you were going to set him free. When they realized what you were up to, they tried arresting you too, but you fought back. Why?"

Meiru's question lingered in the silence. Finally, Taris answered her. 

"Because I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I fought to the bitter end because I wasn't the one at fault, Meiru. My 'commanding officer', Lt. General Hakubi was the one to blame. She fired on me first when she had no right to. The GSFA didn't care though that she too was at fault."

Meiru closed her eyes. "You're wrong Taris. You did something wrong, something that went against the code of any Protection Officer. You assisted the criminal. Lt. General Hakubi did what she had to without being arrested herself for aiding you while being apprehended. She arrested you."

Meiru paused and looked out the window. "Just because you committed a crime as big as the suspect you were arresting did, didn't mean you had to have revenge on the one who not only ruined you, but helped you."

Taris looked at her. "Helped me? In what way did that conniving little bitch help me? Huh?"

Meiru sighed. "She made out the report, didn't she?"

Taris nodded deftly.

"Taris, did you ever read Agent Hakubi's report? She has in there that you had claimed to not be feeling well before going up to arrest the criminal. She clearly stated that she was at fault for ordering you to go up anyway. She also wrote down that your ship malfunctioned during your apprehension."

Taris spun around and just stared at her with wide eyes. "Maybe so, but the court used those allegations against me. Somehow I think that Agent Hakubi put those there because she knew the court would see it in her defense. If I was sick, I'd have stayed home. If my ship malfunctioned, I'd have ejected."

Taris squeezed his glass and then released the pressure. "They could have gone either way, but because my friend claimed that he knew me and that I had promised to help spring him, they busted me as well."

Meiru looked away from. "But, she did try to help you. Didn't she?" 

"No." Taris whispered. "Agent Hakubi had the authority to call for a house arrest on my part until a trial by fire could be conducted. The court suggested it, but it was declined because of Agent Hakubi's notes in the file. She so screwed me up. My parents disowned me after that."

Meiru nodded. "Your family I can understand. But, I don't get why you're trying to do this to her. And now if you're caught by the GP, you'll be arrested again for assault and kidnap. Taris, please. You gotta let her go."

Taris threw his wineglass against the wall. "Like hell I will, Meiru. Besides, I won't be the one caught in action when the GP come around anyway. She will be the one at the scene of the crime. She will be the one who is arrested, and regarded as being dangerous. She'll be put away for a long time...."

Taris trailed off as he smiled. "And when they put her away for not only destroying the planets Alpha-Centauri and Winblum, but she'll most likely be executed for destroying Juari and murdering thousands of innocent people along with the emperor and his wives. Then, my revenge will be complete."

Meiru shuddered. She knew she had to do something to stop him, but what. She saw her jacket on the nearby nightstand and snatched it up. She reached into a side pocket and found the object in which Anemone had thrown to her during their battle.

Meiru pulled the small locket from the pocket and opened it carefully. Inside was a picture of a young woman surrounded by different faces. She immediately recognized the Princesses Ayeka and Sasami and knew exactly where to go to for help.

******

Akima set the phone down into the cradle and looked at the forlorn girl from across the room. Kari's eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, her tears had long since ceased and now left salt trails down her cheeks. Her hands wrung a slip of cloth tightly like an old fashioned washer.

Akima fought back the tears and tried to imagine the pain this girl was going through. She drug a hand down her face to rub her eyes and then rested her chin in her hand. Her mind began to play back the events that had just taken place.

* Flashback *

"Kari? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Akima asked the same questions over and over again hoping the girl would respond. Finally, Kari let her go and stared into her lap. 

"Miss. Murasaki- I've done something terrible. I don't know what happened, or why I did what I did. But, I'm so scared. I thought I was scared before, but now I'm petrified. I don't know what's going to happen to me." Kari hung her head in her hands and started crying again.

"Kari- you have to tell me what happened so that I can help you. Please. Tell me what the problem is." Akima pleaded with her student, she herself on the verge of tears.

Kari shook her head. "If I tell, then they'll take me away. They'll lock me up... again. And I won't be able to handle it. I just know that it they lock me up again I'll snap. Please, don't let them take me away."

Akima took a deep breath. She gripped Kari's shoulders and gave her a slight shake. 

"Kari! Dammit, tell me what happened. I won't let them take you away without knowing why they'd take you away and lock you up in the first place. Just take a deep breath and tell me everything from the beginning. We'll find a way around this, I promise." Akima begged her gingerly.

Kari sniffled. "I was orphaned at the age of three. I've been through at least 20 different foster homes and adopted twice. Both times I was rejected. The third family that adopted me kept me. But only for the money. My adopted father has been beating me since I was six. That started 13 years ago." 

Akima sat back stunned. Kari reminded her so much of herself when she was her age. Her father beating her. And her mother. And then being controlled by him. She hated him for what he had done to her and her mother. Beat her, killed her mother, and used her as a puppet. And so much more and worse.

Kari stared at Akima and frowned. "And, he...he came home last night drunk as he has never been drunk before. He and my mother started arguing. My mother fought him like she always does. But, this time- he went over the edge. He stabbed her to death right in front of me. And then he...he...."

Kari was shaking badly and Akima tried calming her down but to no avail. 

"He tried to attack me but I was able to get away. I found his handgun in the closet and when he rushed at me with the knife...." Kari trailed off again. "I shot him. I fired every round that the gun would allow me. I don't know why, but I just fired. I squeezed the trigger and shot him six times."

At that point, Kari completely broke down. Akima stroked her hair and whispered soothing advice to her.

"Kari, you shot your father out of self defense. They can't lock you up for that. At least not in jail. And as far as you being taken away, you are old enough to be on your own. You no longer have to live under someone. You can be your own person, now." Akima reassured her.

"No. They will still lock me, Miss. Murasaki. I just know they will. I'd rather take my own life than to be locked up in that hellhole one more time."

Akima shuddered at how much they were alike. She pushed Kari back and wiped the limp bangs from the girl's face.

"Kari, let me tell you something. When I was your age, my father beat me and mother as well. More my mother than me because she stepped in for me. One night, I came home and he attacked me. I too, managed to get away. But I didn't get very far." Akima looked down and then back to Kari.

"I ran and hid in my mother's room. When I got there, I found my mother entangled in the bed sheets. She had been shot at point blank rage in the chest. She had a deep gash on her thigh from a knife and she was covered in bruises and blood. My father, caught me and tortured me." Akima sobbed.

Kari listened intently. "I'm, different than you, Kari. My father was able to control me, and manipulate my body. I destroyed so many planets, and murdered so many innocent, men, women, and children. Until finally, someone from my past helped me. Helped me to escape my father."

Kari tilted her head. "You were lucky. You did not have to free yourself."

Akima looked taken aback. "Maybe not. But, it was hard nonetheless. I lived for many years as a puppet for my father until I was set free. I've been free from his torture for about 8 years now. But, I will never be free from the nightmares and my past memories. I have to learn to live with them instead."

Akima grasped Kari's hands. "Kari, you have to go to the police about this. If you don't and someone finds out about what happened, then they will lock you up because they'll see it as homicide. If you don't report it, they'll arrest you for murder. Please. They will believe that you did it in self defense."

Kari hesitated for a moment as she thought about it. "Alright. But, you promised that they wouldn't take me away. What happens if they do?"

Akima hung her shoulder forward. "They may take you to the courthouse to file a report. But, I don't think they'll lock you for a self-defense case. They may even put you under house arrest until they have all the evidence they need to prove your innocence. If that happens, you'll stay with me. Okay?"

Kari nodded. Akima smiled sadly and stood up. 

"So, you agree that we should call the police?" Akima asked.

Kari gave her answer with a slight nod.

"Alright then. Do you want to do it, or should I?"

Kari turned fear filled emerald eyes to Akima. "I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to tell them. Not right now, anyway."

Akima nodded proudly, sat down at her desk and picked up the phone.

* End Flashback *

'And here we are. Waiting for the police to arrive. I wonder how she'll take it should they want to place her under supervision at the jailhouse?' Akima asked herself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Kari sat so still, that Akima had actually thought the girls fear had petrified her for good. But little motions like her eye blinking or her finger twitching proved her wrong. It seemed like hours had gone by when in actuality, only half an hour had passed. Finally, the long awaited knock came on the door.

_________________________________________________________ 

~ Sub-Chapter Four ~

Anemone crossed the field slowly. Her prey cowering like a baby. She laughed her spine-chilling laugh as she extended her sword and brought it down upon the young woman. Her head had been sliced off and rolled beside the body. Blood dripped from her neck and pooled around her body.  

Anemone smiled. The woman would scream no more for her mouth was frozen in a wide 'O' of terror. Her blue eyes stared up at the sky lifelessly. Moments later, one of the woman's eyes began to droop shut until it looked as if she were winking. Anemone smirked and suddenly vanished.

She reappeared on the bridge of the Gegenschein with a look of satisfaction on her face. Blood stained her hand and her blue outfit. Red spots speckled her neck and face. And her shoes had left blood footprints.

Taris entered the bridge with a smug grin plastered on his lips and a limping Meiru following close behind. Lynx gave the report to Taris and confirmed that Anemone had finished her mission without a single slip up. 

She had executed a perfect assassination on King Arcturus and then successfully took Queen Scylla out of the equation as well. Taris nodded happily and then crossed to the vid-screen displaying the planet Alpha-Centauri. His own weapon had destroyed his home planet.

Meiru fought back the tears as she thought of the millions of people who had just lost their lives at the hand of their once denounced prince. His people, his home, his parents. All slain by him, but through Anemone. She shifted her weight as Taris congratulated his killing machine.

Meiru feigned dizziness and told Lynx that if Taris were to ask, that she'd be in her room, sleeping. She quickly went down the hall to the spare room Taris had set up for her. Looking around to see if she was alone, she entered the room and pulled out a small device.

She activated the small gadget and soon found herself in the control room of the Kuroshio. Meiru sighed with relief to know that the teleportation sphere worked perfectly. She hobbled over to the Comm. system and turned it own. A few lights blinked and a few stray radio signals blared in her ears.

Meiru waited for the screen to blink to life before entering some codes on the entry pad. She waited and hoped that she had put in the right codes for if she didn't then she'd be discovered and who knew what Taris did to those who betrayed him. Meiru silently prayed that her signal would be heard.

******

Taris grinned his excitement as he and Anemone went over the details for her next mission. He kept glancing at the vid-window that showed the palace of his father and mother burning to the ground. A few people, barely alive, ran away screaming as their empire went up in flames.

He couldn't hold his joy in any longer and spun around to see that Meiru had disappeared. Taris narrowed his eyes.

"Lynx? Where did Commander Star go to?"

Lynx snapped to attention and stared at him. "She said that she started to feel dizzy and to tell you that she retired to her room."

Taris frowned. "How long has she been gone?"

Lynx checked his watch and shrugged. "I'd say about 25 minutes ago. Why?"

Taris growled. "If she was feeling lightheaded, perhaps someone should go check on her." He quickly added, "To make sure she's alright, of course."

Lynx noted the tone switch in the Admiral's voice and quickly left to check on the commander. Anemone watched him go and sneered. 

"Why do you let him get away with looking at you like that? You are the Admiral and his superior, are you not?" Anemone questioned dryly.

Taris slid his eyes to her and smiled. "Because he is a trustworthy soldier. And he has been with me from the start of all this. Now, Commander Star is another story. Quite the rebellious one she is and that's why I like her. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and yet she'll follow me like a blind puppy."

Anemone grinned. From the corner of her eye she saw the movement of something golden-blonde surrounded by a blue and white outline.

{Commander Meiru Star...he who desires you, will lead you to trouble should you come calling for it. And believe me, if you do, then I'll make sure you get trouble, as you have never had it before.} Anemone whispered to herself as someone fled from their hiding spot in the corner and vanished.

Anemone smiled to herself. {Like he said. They'll follow behind like little blind puppies. And that's just what I plan on making them do.}

Taris turned his attention to Anemone and wrinkled his brow. He waved a hand before her causing her to look up quickly. Her red streaked, black hair flowed over her shoulders and cascaded around her face and down her back.

The faded outline of a stemmed black star seemed to twinkle as if it were real. Taris found himself staring into her narrow black eyes. Past the blackness of her pupils, a small hint of green could just barely be made out in the light's that illuminated the bridge. 

Anemone stepped away from Taris and winked at him. She wrinkled her nose and turned to the view screen.

"My Lord. What do you desire me to do now? Pillage colony JS6 or Jurai?"

He ran his eyes over her. "Perhaps, Jurai. Since they are the ones who refused to appeal the case of my innocence. Come Anemone, we have lots to do before we reach Jurai." Taris offered her his hand.

Anemone took it and followed him from the bridge of the ship to the briefing room. When they got there, they found Lynx trying to console a sobbing Meiru. Taris dropped Anemone's hand and knelt beside the woman on the floor.

"Meiru? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Meiru glared him, the anger playing in her purple eyes. "I'm fine."

Taris cringed at her vile tone but never moved. "Perhaps, you should rest a while? Or at least take something for the pain."

Anemone grinned. There would never be any medicine to cure the pain Meiru was feeling at the moment. So many people suffered from it, it was more or less, a growing pain. 

Meiru glared daggers at Anemone and then hurriedly averted her gaze away from the wicked woman. Anemone sat down in a seat across from Meiru and watched her with beady black eyes. Taris finally stood up and took a seat at the end of the table. Pulling up a map, he began to explain the next mission.

******

Akima sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. A mug of hot chocolate rested in her hands. Her eyes were focused on her big screen as the evening news came on. From the other room, she could her Ikera cheering herself on as she played a video game.

Akima sat back and tried to block out the many 'yes's- no's- alright's- and damn it's' that Ikera was slinging at the computer opponent on the television.

Her eyes trained in on the news reporter in front of her.

_"Tonight on WLNN -Evening News Report we'll show the latest Weather reports, Sports Scores, and Stock and Bond Points. And here is Dieter Sykes with this evening's main story. Deirdre._

_ 'Thank you Deus. Tonight we bring you the sad news of Winblum's ally and neighboring planet, Alpha-Centauri. As you can see, Alpha-Centauri was literally demolished this afternoon by what survivors call a Demon. Though still uncertain at this point as to what did this kind of destruction, it's not hard to say that whoever was behind it, is indeed powerful. As you can see, the palace was burned completely down and the many businesses and homes were destroyed as well. GP and GSFA officials have already announced the death's of King Arcturus and his wife, Queen Scylla. Both beheaded with what appears to be a very sharp and heated sword. _

_ Reports have also said that the few survivors, who made it out alive, have described at least one person behind the act. Officials are looking for a woman, in her mid-twenties to mid-thirties, with long black hair and red highlights, that may have been spotted in the vicinity of Jurai's outskirts." _

The newswoman held up a police drawing of a young looking woman with small dark eyes and long hair. On her forehead was a faint sketch of a star with a long tail coming from one of its points.

Akima felt that she had seen that woman before somewhere but she couldn't remember exactly where. They showed a few video clips of the still burning palace and the pillaged homes and numerous buildings. 

_"If you have any clues or information on the suspect, please call 1-999-324-GSFA or 1-888-607-GPHQ. And now back to you Deus."_

_ "Thank you, Deirdre. Wow. I know there are many people who are shocked by this turn of events. The last time a planet came out that mangled was when Space Pirate Ryoko came through Jurai's system nearly 700 years ago. In other news...."_

Akima cringed. Yes, it had been more than 700 years ago that Jurai had been attacked. But, certainly, not that much damage had been dealt. Or had it.

She shook her head and noticed that it had grown dark outside. She got up and padded to the kitchen with her coffee mug. Minutes later she stuck her head out of the kitchen and shouted, "Hey, Ikera? If you want to eat dinner, I suggest you get your ass in gear."

Ikera skidded into the kitchen on socked feet and slid smack dab into the pantry door. "Ouch." She muttered as she slid to the floor. 

Akima sighed and stepped over her. "Just make sure you regain consciousness before it gets cold. Kay?"

Ikera pushed herself up from the floor and slid into a chair. She looked at the plate in front of her and wrinkled her nose. "What's this?" She asked loudly.

Akima raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Pizza on a bagel. Eat."

Ikera picked a bagel up and watched the cheese slid off the sides onto the plate. Closing her eyes, she took a big bite, chewed, and then finally swallowed. Akima stared at her, her thoughts wondering if Ikera had finally snapped upstairs.

Ikera dropped the bagel and grabbed her throat. She gagged, coughed and shook. Finally, she fell out of the chair onto her back and convulsed a few times. Akima sat with an elbow on the table, her head in her hand and her fingers drumming the wooden surface. Her eyes were narrow slits as she frowned.

Ikera opened her right eye and looked up. Then she opened her other eye. Akima glanced down just in time to see the girl's eyes flutter shut.

"Get up off the floor. You don't have to eat if you don't want to."

Ikera sighed. She sat up and then slowly rose to her feet. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I was just practicing."

Akima rolled her eyes. "Whatever." 

Something brown came scurrying into the kitchen and ran up to Akima. It meowed and looked up with pitiful eyes. Akima blinked and watched the cat. "And what do you want, Little Ryo-Ohki?"

The cat meowed again and Akima's eyes got large.

She forced a smile and then stood. "Be right back. Forget to feed her."

She picked the cat up and left the kitchen. Once they were in the vicinity of Akima's room, she looked at the cat.

"Please tell me you are joking?"

Ryo-Ohki shook her head no.

"And you're sure it's her?"

Ryo-Ohki nodded.

"Fine. I'll contact Korso. Go eat."

Ryo-Ohki gave a sharp 'miya' and leapt off the bed and out the room. 

Akima hurried to the living room, where she picked up the phone. 

Ikera watched from the doorway of the kitchen, half a bagel hung from the corner of her mouth and in her hands she held Ryo-Ohki. 

Akima called the docking bay and asked for Captain Korso. She glanced at Ikera and made a face. Her expression soon dropped as she looked ahead and out the window.

"Captain Korso? This is Akima Murasaki."

"Yes. I'm doing good and you?- Great. Hey, listen, I think we may have some trouble coming our way.- No. It doesn't have anything to do with what happened on Alpha-Centauri.- Yes. It's very disturbing.- Actually, I do believe our little friend, Nagi will be paying us a visit in about 10 minutes."

Akima paused and began twisting the phone cord around her index finger. She nodded a few times and then pursed her lips together. "Right.- Okay but how...?- Oh, I see.- No, no. That's fine. If it keeps her from finding out, then by all means, be my guest.- Yes. She can be a pain in the ass."

Ikera cocked her head and drifted into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Akima watched her carefully. She sighed and looked away. "Yes. It's true. But how did you know?- From my ship. I knew you knew of Nagi's but- actually, yeah I have. Why?- A monument?- I had no idea."

Akima dropped to the floor in a sitting position. "No. None what so ever.- I really did that?- But, I don't understand, why me?- So, while I was, um, on Jurai, causing trouble, that bought the regent time to declare Winblum's independence?- Amazing. It looks nothing like me though...."

Ikera scrunched her brow together and tried to piece together Akima's conversation. Akima looked like she was on the verge of tears as she sat fidgeting with the black phone cord. 

"It's an honor to be viewed that way, really, but...-I know, it's just that, no one has ever done something like that for me before.- I understand Winblum is different than Earth.-No, not really.-NOW?! But, it's to soon!- Right.-Thank you and remember, Nagi isn't a fool.- Good luck to you too.-Bye."

Akima hung the phone up and sat there dazed. She noticed Ikera's hazel eyes locked her form. She smiled weakly and turned hurt filled eyes to the young girl on the couch. Ryo-Ohki was cuddled in her lap, purring out of the happiness she found as Ikera scratched her chin.

Ikera never took her eyes off of Akima. "What? Do I have sauce on my face?" The girl asked, her hand wiping her mouth.

Akima shook her head. "You've known all along, haven't you?"

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Five ~

"Admiral, Sir? You got a minute?"

Taris looked over his shoulder to see Lynx's right-hand man.

"What is it Ensign Segawa?" Taris questioned with irritation.

He had been trying to map out back up plans for his next mission, but every time he thought he'd have piece and quiet, someone would interrupt him.

"SIR! Vice-Admiral Lynx, wishes to see you in the training center, SIR!" 

Taris pushed his chair back and got up. "Very well. Carry on with whatever you were doing, Ensign."

"Thank you SIR!" Segawa saluted and left the room.

Taris grumbled the whole walk to the training arena but stopped when he saw Anemone, clad in her blue battle outfit, sparring against a holographic opponent.

Lynx and Commander Star stood side by side, discussing Anemone's techniques and what they could do to make them stronger, more accurate, or not so defensive.

Taris cleared his throat. Lynx and Meiru spun around and saluted.

"SIR!" They greeted together.

"Lynx. Commander Star. Segawa said that you wished to see me. Please make it quick, I'm in the middle of the backup plans."

Meiru shot him a look. "If you don't just shutup and listen, then you won't need those backup plans, Admiral." She muttered sharply.

"Commander! Uh-uhn, bad." Lynx chided with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, no. Quite all right. Tell me, Commander Star- what did that little outburst mean, exactly?" Taris questioned authoritatively.

Meiru crossed her arms and sat down on a nearby stool. "Take a look at this." She picked a holo-pad up from the control panel and tossed it to him.

Taris caught it and skimmed over it. "So? What about it?"

Lynx sighed and nodded. Meiru picked up an identical pad and tossed it to Taris as well. He studied it but still didn't have a clue.

"Admiral. The first holo-pad I gave you was all of Anemone's ability, technique and evasive maneuver percentages before she attacked Alpha-Centauri. The second one, is the percentage scans of her now. She can't keep doing this." Meiru explained.

Taris looked the holo-pads over again and paled. "You're telling me that, she is losing her abilities after every battle?"

Meiru groaned. "No."

Taris looked relieved.

"We're telling you that she's losing little by little in everything. Abilities, maneuvers, technique, strength, intellect.... life. The more she fights, or trains she loses energy. The energy she possessed before you got a hold of her was very high. But, the energy she has now, has weakened her." Meiru told him.

Taris didn't look so good. "So, each time she trains, or uses her power, she dies a little each time. That's not good. Not good all."

"We know. But, a study has shown that the more she trains, then her life force goes back up by a little bit. But each time she uses her energy, she loses about 10%, plus what she built up during training. So if she trained enough where her force was, say up 20%, she'd go down 30% in the end."

Meiru nodded sadly at Lynx's explanation. The only thing on her mind right now was trying to find some way to keep Anemone alive until help could get there. She wasn't sure if her signal had even been picked up. But she hoped against hope it did, because what Taris was doing to Anemone was wrong.

Taris noticed Meiru's sudden silence and narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking about, Commander?"

Meiru brought her head up quickly. "Of some way to keep Anemone alive until we can figure out a way to solve this problem."

Taris let it slide for a good excuse. "Very well then. See to it that she trains without using any of her energy. Can't have her dying until after she destroys Jurai and Winblum. Now, I must get back to work. Good day."

Meiru watched him leave. "Heartless bastard. All this time, he's just using her. And then, once he's had his fun, he's going to off her. Just like that."

Lynx rolled his eyes. "That was his original plan to begin with. Manipulate her into destroying the three planets that caused his downfall, and then off her as well. You act as if you didn't know that."

Meiru faltered. "I didn't. That backstabbing son of a bitch. How can he do this to her? If he succeeds in having her completely dismantle Jurai and Winblum, and have her at the scene of the crime so that she's taken into custody, why would killing her matter so much?"

Lynx studied her face. "You really had no clue, did you?"

Meiru hung her head and sighed. "No. I can't believe I let myself get dragged into this. This is nothing but a game to him, isn't it? I mean, why is he even going to an extent such as this in the first place?"

Lynx slid his hand onto her arm. "Meiru. I'll be the first person to admit that his plan is way off the topic. However, when his whole life plummeted like it did, he lost it. He thinks that by getting back at all of those who turned their back on him, it will ease his pain. But it won't. It never will."

Meiru knew that better than anyone. She glanced at Lynx and allowed a tear to make it's way down her face. "I know it'll never make things right. But, he doesn't know that. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. You know, convince him that this is all wrong and that he should just walk away."

"Can't. Taris never changes his mind once it's sets on doing something. He's as stubborn as a mule and as dense as a brick wall. All we can do is assist him and hope he goes easy on Anemone when the time comes for him to kill her. That's all we can do." Lynx commented as he got back to work.

Meiru stood up and turned to watch Anemone train with a regular steel blade. Sighing, Meiru left the training center with a heavy heart.

******

"You've known all along, haven't you?" Akima asked, her voice quivering.

Ikera made a face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Akima scowled at her. "Ryo-Ohki."

The small cat bounded out of Ikera's lap and over to her. Ikera watched with curiosity as Ryo-Ohki morphed from a cat back to an animal that resembled half cat and half rabbit.

"Wow. What was that?" Ikera questioned.

Akima picked Ryo-Ohki up. "This is Ryo-Ohki. My cabbit. She's not a cat, that was only a disguise. But, you do know, don't you?"

Ikera sat back into the couch. "Yes. Everyone knows...Akima. You didn't have to hide your identity from us. For as long as I can remember, this planet has always looked up to you. To them, you're a hero. Just because you were controlled and forced to destroy things, doesn't make you a bad person."

Akima struggled to keep her thoughts together. "So, it's true then. Jurai was going to reclaim Winblum as their own and there was a big conflict, right?"

Ikera 'mmm-hmmed' and leaned forward on her elbows. 

"So, when I attacked Jurai, it caused a time delay in the reclaiming this colony into their system. And because there was the time delay, the regent at that time was able to declare Winblum's independence. So by the time Jurai reinstated their claim to us, we were already free of their democracy."

"That sounded about right." Ikera chimed.

******

Captain Armon Korso frowned. Ken-Ohki had sped into the colony's atmosphere and had refused to answer their Comm. system when hailed.

Korso tried again and this time, it was answered.

"You're ship is an unauthorized vessel. Please leave this area at once."

Korso jumped when Nagi's face appeared on the vid-window. 

"Aw, Captain Korso. Surely you know who I am, don't you?" Nagi asked.

Korso narrowed his eyes. "I know who you are, Nagi. But either way, Ken-Ohki isn't a registered starship. I know that you know that Winblum had become a pre-licensed colony only. You also know that the referred licenses were revoked 7 years ago. What business do you have with us anyway?"

Nagi chuckled. "Now you know I'm a bounty hunter. The last I heard, a bounty hunter's ship is legal even when not licensed or registered. And you know as well as I do that, a bounty hunter is to never state their business unless we are to kill the one we told our business to."

Korso looked bemused. "Perhaps. But you still can't dock Nagi. I'm sorry."

Nagi shrugged. "Since I see that there is no way you'll let me dock, Captain, I mine as well explain the reason for my visit. I'm looking for this woman. Have you seen her?"

Nagi displayed a picture of a young girl about 12 years old. She had vibrant pink hair and deep emerald green eyes. She held up both hands in the peace sign and was smiling broadly.

"Isn't that the renown Scientist, uh, Dr. Hashu Wabuki? Or whatever her name is." Korso asked flatly.

Nagi made a face and rolled her eyes. "No, you dimwit. It's Professor Washu Hakubi. She's been missing for the past five years and her family hired me to try and find her." 

Korso didn't look impressed. "Well, I haven't seen her or anyone who looks like her in this area. Did they file a report with the GP?"

Nagi nodded. "Two GP officers, First Class Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi lived in the same house with Washu. They investigated but found no leads as to what happened. All they know is that someone took her from the house. "

"So, if she's been missing for five years and someone took her from inside the house, do you think she'd still be alive?" Korso asked curtly.

"With Washu, yes. She has to be because it's been proved that it's not a ransom job, because they haven't seen hide nor hair of a single ransom letter and no phone calls have been placed. She just vanished into thin air. But, it seems I'm getting nowhere fast."

Korso nodded. "Believe me Nagi. Had she been here, we would have noticed. No ships that are unlicensed are permitted to dock. And unless the girl was locked up in the ship, if it were permitted to dock, then I haven't seen her or anyone close to looking like her. Sorry."

"That's quite alright, Captain. Since we're on the subject, you wouldn't have happened to have seen this person, have you?" Nagi pulled another picture out of a woman with short, spiked silver hair and golden catlike eyes.

"The space pirate Ryoko?! No, I don't think so. She wouldn't even have a chance to request permission to dock, let alone enter our atmosphere. A woman with the likes of her doesn't belong here, Nagi. You know that. Please, at least give us some credit that we don't let murderers dock here."

Nagi sighed. "Guess you're right. Thanks for your time, Captain Korso."

Nagi cut her vid-window off and directed Ken-Ohki out of Winblum's atmosphere. 

Korso called Akima and relayed that Nagi bought the story and that she shouldn't have a reason to come looking for her in the colony anymore. Akima thanked him and hung up. Korso looked back to the vid-screen. 

"The little girl did look familiar though. I wonder why?"

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Six ~

Meiru was jolted out of bed by a loud banging on her door. 

"Commander Star? Commander, are you awake?"

Meiru eased herself out of bed and limped to the door. She squinted against the corridor lights to see Segawa standing there nervously.

"What in the hell do you want Segawa?" Meiru growled.

"Commander, Admiral Taris and Vice-Admiral Lynx wants your ass to report to the sick bay at once. And that you are not to make them wait."

Segawa saluted her and ran off.

"Damn it." Meiru looked back into her room at a clock. "What the hell could be so important at 4:15 in the morning?" 

Meiru grabbed her robe and threw it on. Yawning, she made her way to the sick bay. When she arrived, she found guards on post and a nurse or two standing outside the med room. Meiru rubbed the sleep from her purple eyes and entered the sick bay.

Her heart felt as if it had dropped into the pit of her stomach and her legs began to wobble. There on one of the bio-beds, was Anemone.

Her face was ashen and her breathing labored. Her black hair clung to her sweat-drenched forehead. Meiru ambled to the bed and dropped to her knees. Taris and Lynx stood nearby discussing Anemone's health charts. A doctor, who appeared to be in his mid-fifties, was also talking over the charts.

Meiru gingerly brushed Anemone's bangs back off her face and asked, "What in God's name happened to her?"

Taris glanced over to the woman crouching beside Anemone's bedside. But Lynx was the one who spoke up. 

"We're not quite sure. She was discovered about an hour ago in the training arena. She had passed out cold for some reason or another. The only thing we can figure out, is that according to the EKG we did on her, her heart is weakening. It's possible that she's stressed out, but it's hard to say for sure."

Meiru shook her head with disbelief. She stood up and glared at Taris.

"How can you be so heartless and cruel? We told you she was unstable and you didn't care. Now what's going to happen if she dies and you aren't able to get the revenge you wanted? Do you even care whether you murder her or not?" She screamed her face pale and expressionless.

Taris smirked. "What do you think, Commander Star? Do you really think I give a flying fuck about her? No. Why? Because this is what she deserves. A miserable death and an even more miserable afterlife. Her illness isn't my concern, Commander, and it sure as hell better not be yours."__

Meiru sneered at him. "You make me sick." She turned and stormed out of the room.

She watched as an hour later, Taris and Lynx filed out of the room and called the guards off their posts. Meiru noticed the doctor had stayed behind. Getting up her courage, she went back into the med room. The doctor sat in a chair going over some papers in a folder. 

He looked up and greeted her warmly. Meiru nodded in return and knelt beside Anemone's bed. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Is she going to be okay? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

The doctor sensed her concern and closed the folder. 

"Her chances of recovery are about 67% as of right now. And so far, we can't seem to fit a specific illness with her symptoms. Her pain can be eased, but your Admiral refuses for us to help her. If she wakes up, then that's a good sign. We can only hope and wait."

Meiru's vision blurred as she turned around to face the bed. She reached up around her neck and unclasped the locket Anemone had tossed to her during their first fight. She opened the locket and smiled. 

' This must be your family, huh? The boy, and the other girls in this picture. The youngest one is Sasami, and she seems to be taken with you and that other woman beside you. You can tell Ayeka despises the two of you. You and that woman. And the two GP officers, do you really consider them family? ' 

Meiru cleared her thoughts. ' The one woman beside you. She holds so much of your shadow. Let her fly. What is the relation between you two? I sense that things aren't exactly good between you and her and you and the others. All but Sasami and....Mihoshi. Who are you? Who were you? '

Meiru placed the locket in Anemone's hand and closed her fingers around the chain and charm. "Fight this. You have to fight it so that you can prove Taris wrong. Please."

Meiru stayed beside Anemone's bed through the night. Sometime after she had drifted off, movement from under her head aroused her from sleep. She picked her head up to see Anemone's black eyes fluttering. The doctor stood by smiling. 

"She's in the clear for now. Not cured, but better. For the time being. I'd suggest you find some way to get her out of here and get her some help."

Meiru nodded and squeezed Anemone's hand.

"Anemone? Can you hear me?" She asked diligently.

The woman turned to face her, the same green flashing across her black eyes as the woman fought to become her true self. Anemone frowned. 

"We each have to make our own light. She has her own, Meiru. Do you?"

Anemone's voice was barely audible as she whispered into Meiru's ear.

"Who? Who has their own light already, Anemone?" Meiru asked curiously.

Anemone dropped the open locket and fell asleep. Meiru picked the necklace up and studied it. 

"Could she have been talking about Sasami?" Meiru wondered as she left the med room later on.

She was shuffling through the hallway when it came to her. The woman in the picture. The one she claimed lived in Anemone's shadow. She was the one who Anemone said had their own light. Was Anemone telling Meiru to find this woman because she could help fight against Taris.

Meiru knew it would be a long shot, but it was worth trying.

******

Something tickled Akima's nose as she slept. She swiped at whatever it was and turned over. A little while, the tickling was back. She pulled the covers up over her head and groaned.

"Ikera...if you don't leave me the hell alone, I'm going to fry your ass."

Giggling resonated from outside of the blanket dome. Two hands reached over and pulled the blankets away from their sleeping cargo.

"IKERA!"

Akima turned and grabbed the girl by the midsection. Ikera was thrown to the bed as Akima began to give her a red-belly. Ikera struggled against Akima's strength but couldn't budge. After a few breathless screams, Akima let the girl go. Ikera punched the woman playfully and lied down beside her.

"Hey Akima?"

Akima rolled onto her back and laced her hands behind her head. "Yeah?"

Ikera cut her hazel eyes over at the woman's feline orbs.

"Do you think my mother will win the court case against my father?"

Akima quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sure she will. You just gotta have faith in her that she'll come through for you."

Ikera heard a tone of sadness and regret in Akima's voice.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ikera inquired.

Akima shifted her body and bent her knees up to the ceiling.

"Depends. Why don't you ask me first and if I think it's not too personal, I'll answer it." Akima replied subtly.

"You never.... talk about your past. And you have never once mentioned anything about your mother. I was wondering why?" Ikera stated simply.

Akima sighed. "My past is full of bad memories, Ikera. You know who I really am, and therefore you should also know of the things I've done. These things haunt me every now and then and I just can't seem to forget about them or shake myself from their torture."

Ikera pursed her lips together. "Oh."

Akima stared up at her ceiling fan and followed the blades in its short circles. 

"And what's your other reason?" Ikera asked out of the blue.

"What?" Akima quizzed her with confusment.

"I asked what your other reason was. You only told me about why you never talk about your past. Does the same answer apply to your mother as well?"

Akima sat upright, pain rising in her eyes.

"My mother...I don't really know. I didn't know her that well. And when I was controlled by the man I called father, I never saw her again. He was her lab assistant, and they created me as an experiment. She was my biological mother. He just a manipulative jerk."

Akima hugged her to knees to her chest. "He used to beat her, all the time. And sometimes, he'd beat me. If I was lucky. I had often wondered what would happen should he beat one of us to hard to where we died. One night he attacked me. The night he took control over me and turned me into a killer."

Akima slid her hurt filled eyes to her young friend. "My mother hadn't been so lucky that night. He had beat her, defiled her and then shot her. I don't really remember much from the following 2000 years I was used as his puppet. And I didn't remember her. I should have.... for her sake."

Ikera closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Akima. I didn't mean to bring up such a touchy subject."

"It's alright. I think that if I had remembered her, when I was set free and found out that she was still alive in my father's ship, I honestly think I'd have had a better relationship with her than just a passing glimpse or thought. She has helped me out a lot though. She got me here and into the academy."

Ikera was confused now. "What do you mean?"

Akima chuckled. "I mean, she pulled some strings and got me my P.H.D and the forms I needed to become a teacher. And that's what I have done. Used her gift of intelligence and become a teacher, just like she had been before our mishap."

"Do you still talk to her?"

Akima blinked. She shook her head slowly. "Uh-uhn. I haven't even contacted her or my family on Earth since I've been here. I kind of wanted to forget about that part of my life, because it's filled with nothing but heartache. Some laughs every so often, but mostly pain that isn't curable by medicine."

Ikera sighed her understanding. "Some guy broke your heart, didn't they?"

Akima stared at her. "Not exactly. We both agreed to move on with our lives because, I was imprisoned inside a cave for 700 years. I wasn't about to make him wait that long. But, because I loved him, I learned to say good-bye. To set him...free."

Ikera nodded. She was about to ask another question when the phone rang. Akima glanced at her clock and frowned. 

"Its noon, already? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Akima asked as she ran to get the phone.

From her bedroom she heard Ikera shout, "How could I have woken you up if I was still asleep myself?"

Akima giggled and picked up the phone.

The vid-screen blinked on notifying Akima that whoever was on the other end of the line had a vid-window capatible phone line.

"Hello? Murasaki residence."

A noise drew Akima's eyes off the screen. She turned to see Ikera and Ryo-Ohki standing in the hallway watching her. She rolled her eyes and started to turn back to the screen when she heard a voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong num-...." 

The person trailed off and Akima spun around to see if they were still on the line. When she did face the screen, her eyes came face to face with a pair of cerulean orbs. Akima gasped and dropped onto the couch, her mouth hanging open.

The person on the other had the same reaction except that they were calling from a space cruiser. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes blinked rapidly trying to convince herself what she was seeing.

Akima could hear the static from the cruiser's engines and frowned. She knew the person and the ship. The other woman leaned back into her chair of her ship.

Akima sighed. It was without a doubt, the 'Yagami.'

Ikera startled Akima by touching her shoulder.

"Akima?" Ikera called her name.

Akima looked up into the long forgotten face of Kiyone.

She shook her head as the other woman spoke. 

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Kiyone's voice quivered.

Akima wrinkled her nose. "How'd you find me?"

Kiyone smiled and pointed to a figure behind her. Akima's face paled.

"NAGI?!" She cried.

Nagi grinned. "Hello again, Ryoko. Long time no see."

Ryoko smirked. "And I plan on keeping it that way. How'd you guess I was here? I thought Korso said he had it taken care of."

Nagi chuckled. "That old fool couldn't tell a lie if it came up and bit him on the ass. Besides, what other colony would you go to that considered you a hero?"

Ryoko waved a hand before her face. "You got me. So, what can I do for you? I'm not coming home either, if that's what you want. So forget it."

Kiyone sighed. "Ryoko, things have been hectic since you walked out on us five years ago. But, I'm afraid we've got some bad news for you."

Ryoko glanced up. "Is it Tenchi? Is he alright?"

"Ryoko, calm down. Tenchi's fine. He's back on Earth with the others. They're waiting for us hoping that you'll be with us when we return."

Ryoko stood up and crossed her arms defensively. "No. I already told you, I'm not coming back. I live here now. I have a life as the best and most favorable Astronomy teacher this place has ever seen. I'm not giving it up."

Kiyone hung her head in defeat. Nagi's red eyes glowed with agitation. 

"Now you listen here Ryoko. We've busted our asses searching the damn universe for you for the past five years. Something has happened and the least you can do is hear us out." Nagi growled.

"Fine. But make it quick. I can't keep my phone line tied up all day you know."

Kiyone looked at her. "Ryoko, you may want to sit down for this. It may come as a bit of a shock to you."

"I'll stand. Thanks anyway."

Kiyone shrugged. "Suit yourself. Ryoko, the reason why we're looking for you is because Washu...."

"Stop right there. Did she send you out here to bring me home? Is that it? "

Kiyone shook her head no. "Ryoko, your mother is the reason why we're here, looking for you."

Ryoko glared at her. "Leave my mother out of this, Kiyone. Please."

"I can't do that Ryoko. Someone blew a hole in the living room, snatched Washu and disappeared." Kiyone told her flatly.

Ryoko turned white as she quickly sunk to the couch. 

"What?" Ryoko whispered.

"I'm sorry Ryoko. I really am. We've tried locating her, but we can't. We haven't received any ransom letters or phone calls for her safe return. We don't know who is behind it or what their ulterior motive is. GPHQ has dismissed the case. We went to the GSFA, they told us the same thing."

Ryoko couldn't believe her ears. "Why has the case been dismissed?"

Kiyone slumped in her seat. "Because the case number is old."

"Old?" Ryoko repeated, her face twisted in confusment.

"Yes. Old. The case has been sitting on the shelf for the past five years. Usually in cases like these, if they go over a year, the case is classified as 'dead.' Give or take."

Ryoko gasped. "Dead? Why would it be classified as a dead case? Can't you do something about that?"

Kiyone frowned. "No, I can't. And yes dead. Ryoko…Washu's been missing for the past five years. She disappeared a week after you left. And we haven't heard anything from her or about her. The case was closed, because the bastards at GPHQ and GSFA have already made out Washu's demise."

Ryoko started shaking her head. "No. It's not possible Kiyone, I know she isn't. They can't just give up without trying."

Kiyone nodded. "I know Ryoko. But, she's already been certified on those standards. Even we're beginning to think that Washu's.....either run off to make us think she's been kidnapped.... or she's...dead."

_________________________________________________________

( End of Book C ~ Chapter 3 ~ Blood & Wine )


	4. Valley of the Shadow

     Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or TM related characters. All I get out of writing these stories is the fulfillment of my demented fantasies. And I don't own the ending dialogue, it's the property of the creators of Parasite Eve2. I don't get fame, money, pride or power, so don't sue! Thanks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The Fourth Book Of

~ Heartstrings ~

* Book D ~ Chapter IV ~ Valley Of The Shadow *

~ Sub-Chapter One ~

Ryoko sat dazed and silent on her couch. 'Dead!' She thought. 'It can't be true, can it? Surely, I would have felt something. Or maybe....maybe it is true, and I just didn't know because I'm not wearing my last gem. And I haven't been wearing it for the past five years.'

Kiyone and Nagi watched her shake her head and then squeeze her eyes shut. Then her lip began quivering as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Ryoko."

Ikera had sat down beside her and placed her hand on her arm. Ryoko lifted her head and fought back the other tears.

Kiyone looked away, afraid that her own barrier on her emotions would break down. She didn't need to be connected to Ryoko to know the kind of pain she was feeling at the moment.

From somewhere behind Kiyone and Nagi, a quick and steady beep pulsed through the uncomfortable silence. Nagi moved out of the screen's view and the beeping stopped.

Kiyone grimaced as her mind thought back to the night Washu had disappeared. It had been terrible, in the least to say, and the time and frustration that had weighed heavily on her heart was beginning to get the better of her.

"Ryoko." Kiyone whispered. "Would you have any idea at all on how we can at least get a lead or a clue on to where Washu may be?"

Ryoko's long blue hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head no. She drew her eyes upward to see the GP officer frowning. She hung her head and sighed.

"There may be a way though. I didn't notice that Washu had been taken off of Earth, because when I arrived here, I put my gem away. I thought it best if I didn't have it on me. So for the past five years, it's been collecting dust in my jewelry box. I may be able to pick something up with it." Ryoko stated.

Kiyone's face brightened a bit as she nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Kiyone was about to say more when Nagi called out to her, a bit of distress and urgency was evident in her voice. Kiyone got up and moved beside Nagi to see what had troubled the bounty hunter so much.

When she returned to the vid-screen, her face had drained of color, and her eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked worriedly.

Kiyone adverted her gaze from Ryoko's worry etched face. "The Galaxy Police just received an anomonous stress signal. They couldn't trace it, but, apparently whoever sent it knows what's going on."

A glint of hope lingered in Ryoko's golden eyes. "And?!"

"Well, it says that they know who was behind the Alpha-Centauri massacres. But, most importantly, the message said that they were trying to reach Princess Ayeka and anyone who was associated with her on Earth."

Ryoko cocked her. "So, would that mean, us?"

Kiyone arched an eyebrow. "I guess. GPHQ picked it up and because Mihoshi and I are the patrol team for Earth, they sent it to us. They think it may also have something to do with Washu's disappearance and death."

"Don't say that. She can't be dead." Ryoko corrected her harshly.

Kiyone didn't even argue her point. "But, they recently received another message saying that if they felt like they could stop any more innocent deaths, then we should head to Jurai right away. That's where this sick and twisted bastard is striking next. What do you say?"

"I believe it. We should go." Ryoko answered quickly.

"I don't know Ryoko. Are you sure?" Kiyone asked flatly.

"If Ryoko says that she believes the messages, then you should have faith in her. What kind of friend questions another friends opinion?" Ikera asked dryly.

Kiyone looked the teenager and then back to Ryoko. "You are right. We have always relied on Ryoko's gut feelings to get us through. When do you want to leave?"

Ryoko looked at Ikera. "It'll take you at least a day and a night to get back to Earth so that you can retrieve the others. And I can't go just yet. I can't leave Ikera alone. Her mother will be back tomorrow. Why don't I just meet you on Jurai?"

Kiyone scratched her head. "But it'll take us at least two days to arrive on Jurai. Where's Washu when you need her? Yagami can't make the trip in under a day, so you'd be by yourself for another day at the most. And that, I don't think is a good idea. Jurai hates you. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I can get you to Jurai in a day and half easily. A day if things go smoothly." Nagi spoke up from behind the GP officer.

"That's right. Ken-Ohki is twice as fast as the Yagami or Ryo-oh. And he's definitely got a three-day lead on the Yukinojo. The only other ship possible to get there faster, would be Tsunami. But, I don't think it wise to bring Sasami into this. She's still just a kid." Ryoko commented.

Kiyone nodded. "Alright then. If you really don't mind Nagi, about taking us to Jurai, then let's do it."

"Right on. Let's kick some demented ASS!" A young voice quipped.

Ryoko, Nagi and Kiyone all turned to see Ikera standing on the couch, a balled fist high in the air.

"You're not going anywhere. Now get the hell off the couch." Ryoko told her.

Ikera crossed her arms and dropped indian style to the couch as she muttered, "Damn!"

Ryoko giggled and turned back to Kiyone. She shrugged. "Kids."

******

Meiru sat up groggily. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. She couldn't remember anything except that Anemone had passed out in the training center. And that she also sent another message out informing whomever was receiving them of their future plans.

She quickly showered and dressed and headed for the mess hall. As she was about to enter the mess hall, a noise echoed off the walls to her ears. Allowing her curious side get the better of her, Meiru went to investigate the sound.

Following the faint noises, Meiru soon found herself at the training center. She looked through the control bay of the room and down into the arena. There, hunched over with swords in their hands, were Taris and Anemone. Lynx stood a few feet behind Anemone, his sword at his side.

Meiru quickly pressed the intercom button and yelled into the transceiver. 

"What in the hell do you think you two are doing? You know she's too weak to be training right now. Are you trying to kill before she's through with the missions?" Her voice was high and demanding.

Taris turned to face her though the glass window. "We land in Jurai in three days. I want her ready before we get there. If she can take out the emperor and his wives, then we can be on our merry way once she's taken care of the guards and the rest of the planet."

Lynx nodded defiantly. Anemone just glared off into space. Meiru gave them a disgusted look.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my ship now. Do what you want."

Taris frowned. "Oh, Commander? Just let me clear something up first. If you slip up on this next mission, I'll mail your ass back to the GPHQ. Just keep trying my patience, and I may send more back than that. Understand?"

Meiru forced herself to salute him and replied, "Understood, Sir."

"Good. Since you are going back to the Kuroshio, perhaps you can get those reports I requested a week ago on my desk, revised, stamped and approved. Now, if you can't handle that, then I'll find someone else capable of such a minuscule task. How does that sound to you, Commander?" Taris inquired.

Meiru sighed. "Sounds like a good plan to me Sir. I'll start on the reports right away."

Taris nodded with a big grin. "Wonderful. And make sure they are on my desk in two hours. All of them."

"Yes sir." Meiru mumbled and started for the exit. 

"Oh, and Commander. Don't screw around with me." Taris seethed.

Meiru ignored him and slipped out of the room quietly. She ran all the way to the docking bay of the Gegenschein and used the teleporter pod to materialize her on board the Kuroshio. With tears sliding down her cheeks, she retreated to her office and began to pull up the files Taris requested.

******

Ryoko paced the living room nervously. She kept glancing at the clock on the wall every five minutes. Ryo-Ohki had scolded her by saying that if she kept watching the time, then the hours would drag by instead of flying. Ryoko mentally swore and sat down heavily on the big white couch.

Ryo-Ohki sensed her mistress's distress and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. Ryoko nodded and once again glanced at the big wall clock.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." She muttered as she began channel surfing. She finally stopped on the evening news report and tried to pay attention to the tops stories and what not that came across the channel.

_'Galaxy Police and GSFA officials have been unable to determine the motives behind the massacre that occurred early this morning on Eridanus. Hundreds of men, women and children were slain and many of the businesses and homes were burned or demolished. Reports have stated that no clues were found for a lead as of yet. The few survivors described the attackers to GP officials and have identified one of them to be the same woman who was responsible for the attack and destruction of Alpha-Centauri earlier this week. The descriptions of the others are as followed. Two males- one early to mid-twenties, black eyes and cobalt hair- the other male appeared to be in his early thirties with light brown hair and dark colored eyes that survivors claim to resemble bloodstained gold. Also seen was another young woman around her early twenties, amethyst eyes and blonde hair. The few details given are based on possible identities on a trial by fire standard._

_ GSFA officials are checking surrounding systems and colonies for information or leads on the group that is behind these chains of events. If you have any information on the person or persons responsible pertaining to either of these incidents, we urge you to contact the police immediately.'_

Ryoko hit the power button on the remote, and the television screen went black. She looked around at Ryo-Ohki who sat quietly beside her, her eyes transfixed on the blank t.v. screen. Ryoko cut her eyes up to the clock. She stood up and crossed the room to the large window overlooking a lake.

Ryoko placed her palms and forehead against the cool glass. Her feline eyes skimmed the horizon and the many people passing through the small city district. The sun was beginning to set, giving the already dark blue-sky hues of purple, orange, pink and gold to merge with.

Shifting her weight slightly, Ryoko stared out across the adjacent buildings. Their windows reflected the evening sun into Ryoko's direction and into her living room. Dusk was setting in and she knew that the time had come. Stepping back away from the glass, she walked over to an armchair.

She picked up a small bag and slung it over her shoulder. Reaching over to the side table, she swiped a beige and black ball cap and slid it down over the top of her head. She turned around to see the cabbit still staring at the black television screen. Ryoko frowned with worry.

"Ryo-Ohki? It's time to go." She told her calmly.

The small animal looked up and nodded. She bounded off the couch and into her mistress' waiting arms. Ryoko took another glance around the small apartment and sighed. 

Everything had been turned off, a timer had been set to turn a lamp on at dark and off by dawn and the neighbor's had claimed it to be an honor to pick up her mail while she was gone.

Finally, Ryoko shut the locked door behind her and hurried down the hall to the elevator. Once the elevator stopped in the lobby, she wasted no time in getting to the docking bay. On her way, many people waved to her or greeted her warmly. Some even offered her a ride.

"Korso wasn't kidding when he told me that everyone and his brother on this planet knew who I was. Or that they looked up to me as some kind of hero. Which, I still don't understand why." Ryoko told herself.

From deep in her mind across her link with Ryo-Ohki she heard, 'Just lucky, I guess.'

Ryoko looked down to see the cabbit smiling at her. "Oh, yeah. Easy for you to say. You aren't the one who supposedly has a fountain statue designed to look like you in the middle of the square, greeting people as they pass by City Hall or the shopping mall."

Ryo-Ohki 'miyaed' and turned her nose up.

Ryoko chuckled. "What a temper. If Sasami ever heard you using words like that, she'd ground you from carrots for a whole month."

Ryo-Ohki's eyes watered and gave a pitiful 'miya.' 

"I agree, Ryo-Ohki. But this isn't the time to be thinking about visiting Earth for summer vacation. If you've forgotten, we're in the middle of a very serious and, might I add dangerous situation here. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Ryoko asked the small brown animal resting in her arms.

Ryo-Ohki nodded and snuggled down into Ryoko's chest.

Ryoko passed City Hall and stole a quick glance at the statue in the middle of the pond embedded into the walkway of the Square. She shook her head and moved on. Soon, she came to the small ship station and ran inside. She waved to a woman behind the counter and entered the docking bay.

Captain Korso was talking to an elderly woman, his gaze watching the entrance to the loading docks. The woman's back was facing Ryoko as she came into sight. Korso looked over the woman's shoulder and frowned. The woman turned to see what the guard was frowning at and smiled.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she identified the woman to be Faun. She was surprised that the regent was there, and no doubt, waiting for her. Ryoko sidled up next to Faun and took a deep breath.

"Ryoko. We have a dock all ready for you." Korso stated.

Ryoko thanked him and cut her eyes to Faun.

"The past weeks events are quite disturbing. But what Korso has told me, is even disturbing. Are you really planning on going to Jurai?" Faun asked her sadly, her soft brown eyes glazing over.

Ryoko wrinkled her nose. "Yes. I am. I may have attacked Jurai hundreds of years ago and the people there may hate me, but I can't let what happened on Alpha-Centauri, happen to Jurai. I won't allow whoever is behind this, to sit back and destroy the Empire on that planet. I can't and won't."

Faun nodded slowly. "You are a great and loyal person and friend, Ryoko. Your friends are very lucky to know you and to be able to have your trust. As much as my people and I wish you wouldn't go, we know that what must be done, must be done. There is no other way around it."

Ryoko placed her hand on Faun's arm. "Things will be okay. I promise. If I can stop the murders and destruction of Jurai, then I'll be stopping the sicko from doing the same thing to Winblum. We are next on their list after they finish with Jurai. Allow me the chance to really protect this planet."

Faun's hand fluttered to her mouth as she gasped. "Are you positive?"

Ryoko looked away giving Faun her answer. "Unfortunately. The people, who found me, also received a message giving us the information that Jurai was to be attacked next. And after Jurai, us. They have to be stopped. And my friends and I are going to do our best to stop them. Just wait and see."

Faun nodded approvingly. Finally Korso called Ryoko's attention.

"Your dock is ready. It'll take just under a day to reach Jurai. If you're lucky, you may make it in about 20 hours because reports are saying that there is a vortex in the vicinity between us and Jurai tonight and tomorrow. You ever hear of the Extragalactic Nebula?" Korso quizzed her.

Ryoko thought for a moment. "Yeah, I have. The most dangerous nebula the Jurain system has. Said to be located somewhere in the Milky Way, right?"

Korso nodded. "It's there. The vortex, I mean. Find the Extragalactic Nebula and you'll find the smaller diffuse nebulae. The combining of the vortex and the diffuse nebulae has created a wind tunnel. If you're careful, you can catch that wind tunnel. It'll take you just outside of Jurai's atmosphere."

Ryoko absorbed the information and nodded. "So, if I just catch this galaxy vacuum, it'll take me straight to Jurai's atmosphere? No stops, strings or catches?" She asked curiously knowing that there'd be a catch.

"Well, the vortex will only be open for about four hours. It'll take you at least one and a half to two hours just to find the Extragalactic Nebula. Once you do, you'll have a very short window to enter it and make it out. If you're lucky, the opening to the nebula will be easy to find. If not-" Korso paused.

He turned around and pulled something from a small cabinet under a control panel. He handed a small plastic tube and a satchel to Ryoko.

"Use these just for precaution." He pointed to the tube. "This is a Star Finder or a map if you prefer, and this," He then pointed to the satchel. "Contains a Nautical Almanac, an astrolabe and a chronometer. If you use this stuff, you shouldn't have a problem finding the Nebula."

"Thank you, Armon. I appreciate the help, information and concern." Ryoko replied tiredly.

She turned to Faun and bowed. "I really must be going. I agreed to meet my friends on Jurai. They had to return to Earth to collect the others who will be helping me. Thank you for all your help, Faun. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Just one favor, please?" Ryoko asked sheepishly.

"Anything. All you have to do is ask." Faun told her truthfully.

"Make sure that the academy finds a worthy substitute for my class while I'm away, and for God's sake, make sure they take the exam at the end of the week." Ryoko teased as she moved back.

Faun smiled as she chuckled. "Don't worry, Ryoko. I'll make sure Miko puts a great professor at the head of your class who will make sure the students take the exam and pass. You should be going now. I wish you the best of luck and a safe return."

Korso agreed. He led Ryoko to the docking pod he had reserved for her. She thanked them both again and tossed Ryo-Ohki into the air. The cabbit gave a great 'miya' of joy for the feeling of her ship form. Ryoko turned to face her two friends and waved.

Ryo-Ohki began to beam Ryoko up when she heard Korso yell, "GOD SPEED, RYOKO!"

Ryoko smiled as she entered the ship. She watched the bay doors open behind her and Ryo-Ohki. As soon as they had opened far enough for Ryo-Ohki to slip through, Ryoko gunned the ships' engines wide open and flew the tiny starcruiser out of the docking bay. 

Korso and Faun stood with amazement at the power of the small ship and watched as Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki disappeared from their viewing point at the observation window inside the control room. A distant 'miya' from Ryo-Ohki echoed through the stars assuring Korso and Faun that they'd return.

___________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Two ~

Meiru uttered a strangled cry and chucked a book across the room at the small television in the corner of her office. The book struck right where she wanted it and the television turned off. And teetered. Until it finally fell off the tiny table on which it sat. It landed with a loud '_crash' and shattered._

Meiru made another strangled sound and dropped her head heavily onto the table with a thud. She winced and muttered, "Ow." 

Her mind filtered back to the broken television. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Shit." She grumbled as she remembered exactly why she had thrown the book at the damned television. She sat back and entwined her fingers together behind her head.

"Commander Star?! Is everything all right? Are you okay?"

Meiru stared at the door as it opened. A young girl probably no more than 15 stuck her head inside the office. She saw the remains of the television on the floor and frowned. She grinned and shifted her gaze to the Commander.

"What happen? Did that bitch, Sakuya, on Survivor win? Or did they barbecue her over an open fire like a pig?" The girl asked jokingly.

Meiru glanced at her, a smile creeping to her lips. "Everything is fine, Ensign Noshida. I've just had a bad day is all. Thank you for your concern."

Ensign Noshida wrinkled her nose. "Please. Just call me Rika."

Meiru eyed the girl but finally assented to her request.

"Can I get you anything, Commander? Tea? Coffee? Rice crackers? Soup? A quick tumble in the bed?" Rika asked sarcastically.

Meiru's head jerked up. "No. No. No. No. Maybe. Possibly. Definitely."

Rika's jaw dropped. "You serious?" She asked loudly.

Meiru giggled. "Thanks for the offer, and I mean no offence, but you're not my type. Sorry."

Rika looked confused at Meiru's disapproval. Finally it dawned on her, why she had told her that. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Meiru shrugged. "Sometimes it doesn't matter in how you meant it, as it does in how you put it." 

Rika hung her head. "I was referring more along the lines of, if I could find you some guy to have that quick tumble with. Not me! Just how sadistic are you, anyway?" Rika inquired with a shrill voice.

"Find me a guy and you can ask him all you want, when I'm done with him, of course." Meiru stated in a firm and steady voice.

Rika paled. "Are you being serious this time?"

Meiru sighed and shook her head. "No. I don't think I'll ever be serious in a subject like that. Thanks for the laugh, though. I really needed it."

Rika nodded. "Anytime, Commander."

Rika started to close the door when Meiru called her name.

"Uh, Rika? Could you, please patch in a call to Admiral Taris and tell him that I wish to speak with him about something important? If he asks, then yes it's imperative." 

Rika nodded. "Should I just forward the call to your office or do you just want me to tell him and have you wait for him on his ship?"

Meiru scrunched her brow together. "Just tell him that I'll be waiting in his office for him."

"Okay then. Try not to break your sense of humor, next time you get angry. Instead, slap yourself and recite, 'I'm a very naughty girl' ten times. And if that still doesn't work, call me and I'll slap yourself for ya!" Rika chimed.

Meiru scowled. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Rika."

Rika nodded. "Yeah. I thought so." Rika giggled and closed the door.

Meiru smirked and leaned back into her chair. She felt a lot better now, but knowing that she had to tell Taris what she saw on the television made her cringe. She had, had a bad feeling about Taris' plans from the get go, but now the growing feeling of anxiety in the pit of stomach was worse.

She pushed her chair away from the desk and stood up. She stretched her arms and back and then headed for the teleporter pod in the docking bay. When she got there, she saw Taris, Lynx and Anemone step away from the platform. Taris was frowning, Lynx had no expression at all and Anemone...

Meiru didn't want to think about her right now even though the smile the woman wore chilled her every bone.

"Aw, Commander Star. You had something very imperative you needed to discuss with me, I believe." Taris commented curtly.

Meiru sneered. "As a matter of fact I did. I was just coming to see you. But, since you're here, there really is no point. Perhaps we should talk in the briefing room."

She led them down a hallway that was dimly lit. She rounded a corner and opened a door. She ushered her three guests inside and followed them. Once she sat down, she began to tell Taris what she had seen.

"I mean it Taris. This is serious. There were witnesses. Survivors. The GP and GSFA have full descriptions and sketches of us. I saw them on the news. I think we may have been a little too careless. Attacking that planet for one thing. It wasn't on your list of 'To Do' things." Meiru argued.

Taris stifled a yawn and leaned forward. It was then that Meiru noticed the hawk sitting on his shoulder. 

'Odd.' She thought as she gave it a once over. 'I haven't seen that bird before. Has he always been there? Or is he a recent addition to Taris' wild and wacky world of Sadism?'

The hawk cocked his head and turned his beady eyes on her. Meiru quickly adverted her gaze from the bird to her lap. Every so often she'd glance up to see that the bird was still watching her intently. His little black eyes studying her every move.

Finally Taris looked at her. "Commander. I trust that you can take care of things should they get out of hand tomorrow? If things...do begin to get bad, I want you to take your fleet and stall them while Anemone and I nab one of the Jurain trees to study for future analysis."

Meiru gasped quietly to herself. She had heard Taris loud and clear and though they both spoke English, they were communicating in a different language. Basically, he had just told her that if a fight broke out, she was to take her men and have them killed in battle with the Jurains while....

She closed her eyes. 'I'm suppose to sacrifice my men, and myself so that he and 'Anemone' can steal a stupid tree? Can he even do that? How is it possible for someone who grew up with a childhood like his, to end up so cold and heartless, countless years later.' Meiru thought sadly.

"Commander? Commander Star? Are you paying attention?" Taris asked.

Meiru jerked back. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, my mind just isn't with the program today. There's just so much going on that I can't think straight."

Taris narrowed his black eyes. "Yes. We can obviously see that. Just make sure your head is screwed on right and tight for tomorrow's main event. I don't want this ruined because someone's mind was spacing out way more than usual. Now, if you'll excuse me, Commander. We've training to do."

He and Lynx stood up and headed for the door. Anemone lingered a bit longer on the couch, her small black eyes covering every inch of Meiru's face as if they were trying to find some deep dark secret. Meiru blinked first causing Anemone to loose her concentration.

"Anemone? Are you coming?" Taris asked gently. The woman gave a single nod, her red on black hair rambling across her shoulders. She stood up and fanned out her outfit. Stepping over to where Taris and Lynx waited, she turned and gazed at Meiru a final time before disappearing.

Meiru rose to her own feet and crossed to the window on the far side of the briefing room. She leaned against it sideways and stared out at the stars. The discussion with Taris had not gone well, and the feeling growing in Meiru's stomach began to spread to her nerves and mind.

She screwed her eyes shut and let out a long sigh. Cracking her eyelids a little, she looked over at the blue and white command ship. A mock sneer appeared on her face as she watched the ship with renewed hatred.

"Damn you Taris." She muttered, as she straightened out and left the room.

******

Ryoko eased Ryo-Ohki along, her face crammed into the Starmap. Because Ryo-Ohki had traveled this same route dozens of times before, Ryoko allowed her to fly on her own. Now, she was looking to see exactly where the Extragalactic Nebula was.

"MIYA!"

Ryoko looked up to see a small cluster of star in front of Ryo-Ohki.

"Is that it?" She asked the ship hopefully.

A small crystal appeared beside Ryoko with Ryo-Ohki's face on its surface.

"Miya."

Ryoko nodded. "Good work, Ryo-Ohki. It's a good thing you found it because we have exactly..." She paused and glanced at her watch.

"Gahh, Two hours and forty minutes left before the damn things closes. Ryo-Ohki, let's go." Ryoko commanded as she sat down in the pilot's chair.

Ryo-Ohki sped forward with vigor and into the small cluster of stars. To Ryoko's surprise, the cluster became bigger and bigger until it looked as if it could practically swallow the ship 'Tsunami' whole. Ryoko let out a low whistle at the irony of it all.

Ryo-Ohki flew into the middle of the cluster and emerged into what appeared to be a black passageway. Purple, blue, and green lights traveled horizontally through the black walls of the tunnel. 

"Wow. I didn't expect this. Who knew that a vortex could be so...so..."

"Miya."

"Yeah. Beautiful. Wish I had a camera right about now." Ryoko pouted.

"Miya...." 

Ryoko stared at the crystal face of the cabbit.

"What do you mean you broke my camera?! How?" Ryoko asked flatly as she jumped to her feet. "That was a two hundred dollar camera!"

"Miya."

Ryoko put a hand to her forehead. "No. It's okay. I'm not mad. Just tell me if you break something next time okay?"

Ryo-Ohki gave her an apologetic 'Miya' and frowned.

Ryoko sat back down and continued to watch the different colored lights swirl around the ship. Her mind was elsewhere when Ryo-Ohki called her name in a hushed whisper.

"Miya...."

Ryoko looked up. "Hmmm? What was that?"

"MIYA!"

Ryoko cheered up. "Really? Where?" She got up and raced away from the bridge. Moments later, she returned with a small camera the size of a baseball. A smile was etched into her lips as she walked to the window in Ryo-Ohki's hull.

"Good ole, Mihoshi. Always trusted to bring something useless during a battle. But always one to leave it lying around for when it's needed. Remind me to give her a great big hug for this. Okay?" Ryoko chirped happily.

She pulled the camera to her face and snapped the shutter. She advanced the film and was about to take another picture when Ryo-Ohki sent an awkward thought to her.

"You're right. Mihoshi may take it as a sign to hang out with me more or bug the hell out of me like she does Kiyone. Sometimes, I wonder about those two, ya know." Ryoko answered her.

Her link went quiet and Ryoko turned back to taking pictures of the vortex. She had just snapped her last picture on the 36-exposure film when something sent a hard jolt through the small ship.

Ryoko landed hard on her side against the railing that led from the bridge to the engine room below. She yelped in pain from the force of the contact and slumped to her knees. 

"Ryo-Ohki?! What was that?" She asked worriedly.

"MIYA!!"

Ryoko's eyes went wide with fear. "IT'S WHAT?!?" 

"MIYA!"

"SHIT! RYO-OHKI, FULL POWER TO ALL MAIN ENGINES."

Ryo-Ohki complied and Ryoko felt them lurch forward. She scrambled to her feet and raced to the controls. She pulled the chronometer from the satchel Korso had given her and studied it. She furrowed her brow in confusment and then looked at her watch.

And nearly passed out.

There on the black face of her watch, was the hour hand, the minute hand and the second hand....in the same position they had been in when Ryo-Ohki had entered the vortex. 

The watch was dead. 

When she read her watch, it said they had two hours and forty minutes to clear the vortex. But the chronometer was showing that they had less than 10 minutes to clear it. Or be sucked up like the little dust bunnies in the wake of a very pissed vacuum cleaner.

"Oh boy. We have gotten ourselves into quite a predicament here, haven't we Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko asked nervously.

Through their link Ryoko heard, 'WE? I don't remember agreeing to go flying like a bat out of hell into a vortex in the first place.'

Ryoko grimaced. "Hey! Calm down alright. Jumping down my throat isn't going to save our asses, ya know!"

'Duh! Did you figure that out all by yourself. Or did your widdle chrono thing-a-ma-bob tell you that you got yourself into some deep shit this time.'

Ryoko narrowed her golden eyes. "Can it, would ya? I'm trying to think here." 

'Oh. There's an idea. Perhaps if you thought a little more about the other people around you and how your decision, alone, may affect them, then, and only then, will I can IT!' Ryo-Ohki retorted.

Ryoko took the controls and pushed Ryo-Ohki to the max. The light and calming colors the vortex had occupied moments before had faded away to be replaced with an angry red and orange hue. Ryoko felt panic set in on her nerves as Ryo-Ohki zoomed through the tunnel.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and pulled up a screen to show the back end of Ryo-Ohki. The red and orange color in the walls of the vortex had turned black. 

The tunnel was rapidly closing and nipping at Ryo-Ohki's tail. Ryoko pushed the engines to max power and then some. Ryo-Ohki cried out in pain and rebellion.

'What in Tokimi's hell are you trying to do? Fry my systems or my brains. Keep that up and you may cause a blackout or a power failure.' Ryo-Ohki lashed out at the woman.

Something snapped inside Ryoko's mind. "Ryo-Ohki. Bring up your power status and engine maps."

Ryo-Ohki scowled. 'You could ask nicely. You'd find that a lot more people are willing to bend to your requests that way.'

"Well, I'm not requesting. I'm demanding. Do it now or we may both die!"

Ryo-Ohki gave in and displayed the map and status sheet on two different screens above the control panel. Ryoko poked a spot on the map and then traced a line with her finger to another spot on the map. Keeping her finger on her mark, she glanced at the power status screen.

Ryoko bit her bottom lip. The idea she had may work. But if it did, it would be by a long shot. 'A really, really long shot!' She thought. She moved her finger and yet again traced another path to a small symbol that represented electric current. Ryoko tapped that spot and whispered,

"Not yet. Wait just a little while longer."

She turned to see the crystal with the cabbit's face on it glaring daggers at her. 

"Stop that Ryo-Ohki. You're making me go nuts staring at me like that." Ryoko told her curtly.

'Why you! I'll show you going nuts. How's this for nuts, huh?' Ryo-Ohki asked as she opened a subpocket from somewhere. Ryoko looked up in time to see hundreds of thousands little brown specs fall down on her. A small mound piled up where she had once been standing.

Ryoko's mane of blue hair broke the surface of brown. She poked her head up and looked around her. Thousands of nuts littered the floor and her.

"BRAZIL NUTS?!?! How'd you....what's with.... where'd you....?" Ryoko stopped the questions before she finished asking them. A smug expression appeared on her face as she realized where Ryo-Ohki had gotten the nuts.

"Ohhh! That's clever, Ryo-Ohki. Real rich. And just how long have you been hoarding these little brown.... edible cockroaches? Huh?" Ryoko questioned the ship.

'Hoarding? Hardly. I call it receive and deception. Senile old hag down the hall....you remember her don't you, Ryoko?' Ryo-Ohki taunted.

Ryoko grumbled something under her breath.

'Ah. Do thy ears deceive me? You do remember her. The walking bag of wrinkles. You know the one that used to pinch your cheeks and exclaim 'You are just such a DOLL!' Ryo-Ohki laughed hysterically.

"Thank you nut hoarder. I don't really see where this is going. Old Mrs. Quinn was a nice woman. It's a shame she had to move." Ryoko mumbled.

'NICE?!? That's not what you were saying when she brought you that pregnancy test and the condoms the night Traven crashed in the guest room, now was it?' Ryo-Ohki challenged.

'Or what about when she reprimanded you for wearing that navy blue outfit because the skirt didn't go past your knees, or the time she claimed that you were obviously sneaking around with the 'paying men' at night because you'd stay after school hours to plan the next days lessons or....'

"OKAY! I GET THE POINT. JEEZ!" Ryoko shouted loudly.

'Sure you do. Nice old woman my ass. She was nothing but trouble. Just like you.' Ryo-Ohki added after her debate.

Ryoko ignored her and pulled her body from the pile of Brazil nuts. "Oh yeah?!" The ex-pirate asked dryly.

'YEAH!' Ryo-Ohki replied.

Ryoko smirked. "Well, you wanna know why she was always giving you these damned nuts? Huh? It's because Brazil nuts are said to make you feel happy. She thought you were always sad because you ignored her. Little did she know, that something crawled up your ass and died!"

Ryo-Ohki frowned viciously. 'Why don't you say that to my face, demon slut!'

Ryoko growled and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, believe me...I will, Rump Kisser."

Ryo-Ohki stared at her. 'Hey- that's not fair. That little boy made me believe that he was going to give me a kiss on the forehead. Little pervert. I still don't know why he had a naked chibi doll with him anyway.'

Ryoko was laughing hard, her sides aching from the pressure. "Hoohoo, that was..ha...hilarious. Heehee, really. If only you could have seen your face!"

Ryo-Ohki stuck her tongue out at her. Ryoko sat up and mimicked her. Ryo-Ohki stuck her tongue out farther and narrowed her eyes. 'THBPBPTHPT'

Ryoko stood up and shoved her face directly into Ryo-Ohki's and stuck her tongue out as far as it could go. "TTHBPBPTHHPT- to you too."

Ryo-Ohki was about to make a counter strike when she suddenly lurched forward for the second time. Ryoko looked out the window to see that during their childish ranting, they had managed to escape the 'Cyclonic' vortex of doom. Ryoko saw a planet about 100 yards away and grinned.

"Jurai. Wow. We got closer than I expected. Let's go ahead and dock Ryo-Ohki. Somewhere inconspicuous would be nice." Ryoko implied.

Ryo-Ohki landed kind of roughly knocking Ryoko down. Ryoko rolled into a wall. She felt something give way underneath her and she tumbled to the ground below. Ryo-Ohki quickly changed into her humanoid form and knelt beside her mistress. Ryoko sat up, a grin plastered to her face.

"I just realized something. Jurai's still here, intact. That means that our enemy hasn't arrived yet. Alright. We reached Jurai in one piece." Ryoko shrieked as she and Ryo-Ohki embraced each other and jumped around singing, "WE MADE IT TO JURAI!" and "MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!"

Little did they know that Ryo-Ohki hadn't landed in a remote place at all but rather in the middle of one the busiest cities Jurai had. Ryoko looked around to see that Ryo-Ohki had made a fool out of her.

Ryoko pulled back and glared at Ryo-Ohki. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She lunged for Ryo-Ohki and soon both girls were rolling around on the ground in front of a lot people yelling things like....

"YOU JUST THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, DON'T YA? WELL, THIS SHOWS JUST HOW DUMB YOU ARE!" Ryoko shouted dryly.

'COMPARED TO YOU, RYOKO- I'M EINSTIEN!' Ryo-Ohki shot back.

Ryoko growled. "RIGHT? DON'T YOU MEAN IGOR, THE MANIAC. HEY!"

'YOU MY FRIEND, JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE!' Ryo-Ohki stated.

"HA! ME MAKE A MISTAKE? THE DAY YOU STOP LOVING CARROTS IS THE DAY THAT I WILL MAKE A MISTAKE. OR BETTER YET, WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Ryoko shouted tiredly.

'WELL, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL AND SEE IF YOUR TIGHT ASS ATTITUDE CAN FREEZE IT OVER. NOW, LEGGO MY LEG!' Ryo-Ohki seethed.

"OW! MAKE ME. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO STICK YOUR NOSE IN A RUBBER HOSE! YOU WALKING FLEA CONDO!" Ryoko yelled.

Ryo-Ohki sneered at her. 'I'D SAY, IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE, BOZO! WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY IN THE FOOD PROCESSOR!'

Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki continued to attract many people to watch their quarrel. Ryoko suddenly felt eyes on her and stopped rolling around on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it as she and Ryo-Ohki started calming down. Ryo-Ohki looked up.

'Eeep! How long have they been standing there?' She asked Ryoko.

"Since we landed here. Come on, get up before they call the looney bin on us." Ryoko told her as she rose to her feet. 

Ryo-Ohki gradually stood up and looked around. Ryoko scratched the back of her head and started laughing nervously. She gripped Ryo-Ohki's hand with her right and laughed some more.

"He-heh-Um, right. Heh-hello." Ryoko started to greet them in the best way she could.

Without warning someone a ways off screamed. "IT'S RYOKO! RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

A bunch of people ran off screaming in fear, while others just stared at her. From somewhere else in the crowd, she heard a man shout, "LET'S GET HER!" followed by, "YEAH! GET HER!" and, "KICK HER ASS!"

Ryoko gripped Ryo-Ohki's hand tighter. "Right. Heheh- I'm soor-reee!" She sang as she turned tail and ran, a stumbling Ryo-Ohki right behind her along with a bunch of 'Piss-pore attitude' Jurains screaming like banshees.

******

Meiru struggled to sit up in her bed. With her blanket clutched tightly to her chest, she forced herself up in a sitting position. Her powder blue and pastel lavender tank top was drenched with sweat as was her brow and neck. It took her a few minutes to calm down and get her breathing back in order.

"What the hell was what?" She asked herself, her voice weak and raspy.

All she could remember was that she was in a dead sleep. Her dream world, not the ever so happy fairytale like vision she would have hoped for, was tainted a dark crimson red. It was everywhere. It made up the sky, the ground, the water, the plants, animals and people.

Everything was colored red. And not just the red you'd find in a box of Crayola's either. It was the kind of red that could only be found if and when it flowed from a human body. The red that could only be properly dubbed, as blood. And Meiru's entire vision was surrounded in blood.

She screwed her eyes shut and then slowly opened them. Small dots of red flashed before her eyes and swarmed all around the room as if they could say, 'Look. We're here. We will always be here.'

Or,  'And no matter where you go or what you try to do to make us go away, always remember that we are like the stars. We hide during the day, and visit you each night until the coming of the dawn. We will never be far from you, but always close beside.'

Meiru groaned. Her clock was reading 2:48 am. She still had 2 hours and 12 minutes to go before she would have to 'rise and shine.' And that thought alone made her unhappy. Why couldn't she have a decent night's sleep like she used to have back before Taris reclaimed his ships and soldiers.

And then it had gotten worse when Anemone had joined the Admiral's fleet. She was more of a weapon or a tool, than a soldier, and Taris made good to mention that, at every chance he had. It made Meiru sick to see the way he treated the woman, but even more so on how Anemone put up with it.

'I would have put the bastards lights out years ago when he started trying to mold me into some kind of emotionless, anger craved, human killing machine. No way in hell would I let him do that to me. But, she was alone and weak. He broke down her defenses and then ruined her life.'

She shook her head. In doing so, she slightly winced as a small tingle of pain traveled up her side to her shoulder and neck. Meiru swallowed deep breaths until the pain subsided. That was what had woken her up in the first place. The pain from her injured ribs had become unbearable even in sleep.

She gradually slid a hand from the resting spot on her chest to her right side and applied a little pressure to the sore area. Small flicks of pain reprimanded her actions and then quickly started to fade away. Meiru slowly lowered herself back onto her pillow, one hand holding her blanket. 

The other hand, her side.

She felt her eyelids begin to get heavy and gave in to the urge of closing them. The red was no longer in the darkness of her mind, but more in the depths of her conscious. It was faint, but it was there. She could tell. And somewhere in the back of her mind, a nagging voice kept warning her.

'Don't look into the face of the bull, Meiru. Are you stupid?! You can't keep this act up forever. Sooner or later, you're going to slip up, and they'll find out. And then you won't be of any help to yourself, Anemone or the innocent people you are helping to murder. Just forget about your guilt, and move on.'

Meiru shook her head absently. That was the last thing she was going to do. She wasn't going to give in to her guilt.  Even though she knew that the blood of many lives had already stained her once clean hands.

******

Taris shifted uneasily in his chair. He took a quick glance at his clock and read 2:48 am from the screen. In his hand were a bunch of papers, in his mind were a lot of questions and in his bed was the form of Anemone. He looked at her and frowned. She was his weapon, but she was her own person.

She sometimes made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, and yet, she never questioned his orders. Just followed them out. She was a loyal servant in deed, and Taris knew that he'd hate to have to kill her in the end. But, she was human. She would talk. And she'd most likely tell his secrets.

Though trusted completely to execute her missions without failure, Taris just couldn't keep the sinking feeling of distrust pulling on his heart and mind. He shook his head and turned back to his papers. In two days they'd be arriving on Jurai. Taris smiled.

"And then only one more act remains after our performance on Jurai, and oh I'm so looking forward to it." Taris whispered to himself. His thoughts traveled to the planet in which they would take care of after Jurai had, had their turn. Colony JS6. Winblum.

 The planet that caused him so much misery. The planet that caused him to fail at everything he had strived to become. The planet that had pleaded with Jurai's court to add 100 years to his sentence for the many deaths of innocent people on their planet when Taris returned fire on the GSFA.

They had gotten their wish, and Taris felt that now it was his turn to get his.

___________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Three ~

Ryoko put Ryo-Ohki down and dropped to her knees, her breath short and wheezy. She sat still for a few minutes to allow her lungs to regain their normal capacity without the feeling of their splitting like an atom bomb.

"Whew. That was a close one, wouldn't you say, Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko asked.

Silence. 

"Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko called her again.

Ryo-Ohki's child form sat crouched on the ground overlooking a cliff. Ryoko crawled over to her and peered down over the drop-off. A low whistled escaped her as she stared in disbelief.

'What is this place, Ryoko? I've never seen or heard of it before.' Ryo-Ohki told her quietly.

Ryoko shrugged. "If my memory serves correct, this is the Acropolis of Jurai's empire. And that would mean that, that temple over there is the Erechtheum. That's where the emperor and his wives perform marriages, deaths, certain rituals and whatnot. I heard it's suppose to be blessed."

Ryo-Ohki looked at her. 'Blessed?'

"Yeah. You know, by Tsunami and the other guardians who protected Jurai. Apparently, this is the resting-place for quite a few of the soldiers who have died in battle. You wanna go take a look?" She asked curiously.

Ryo-Ohki hesitated. 'They'll recognize us. And if we get caught, we're done for.'

Ryoko arched an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have a way to bypass the guards and any suspicion."

Ryo-Ohki sighed. 'Fine. You leave me no choice.'

Ryoko watched as Ryo-Ohki once again morphed into her adult body. Ryo-Ohki looked herself over and smiled.

"Now this is more like it. I guess with my looks, that the guards won't even give a second thought to you, so of course you could get in without any unwanted suspicion." Ryo-Ohki commented teasingly.

"Shutup. Let's just go, okay. We don't have all day to be waiting on your hormones to quit playing 'duck-duck-Goose' with your body. Come on." Ryoko grumbled as she led the way down the small mountain path and up to the walkway of the large temple.

Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki cautiously looked around the small yard and then ventured inside the ancient building. Ryo-Ohki was observing a fountain and some paintings while Ryoko was trying to make out the symbols on a far wall. Neither noticed the old man behind them.

"Good evening, ladies. Is there something I can help you with?"

Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki jumped back. Ryoko skimmed the old man. He was dressed in Jurain uniform, his long gray hair was swept back into a ponytail and hung above the small of his back. His eyes were small and kind and glittered when the light caught the two violet irises.

"Actually, we were just looking. We've heard quite a deal about this place from a fellow Jurain and thought that we'd check it out." Ryoko replied.

The old priest nodded and turned away from the two. Ryoko watched as he busied himself with the changing of the water in a small fountain near the entrance of the temple. She took a deep breath and sidled up next to him.

"Excuse me? I was wondering, because I'm actually just visiting Jurai with some friends and don't exactly understand your language quite yet, I was hoping you could tell me what those markings on the wall say. That is if it is okay, and all." Ryoko asked him politely.

The man nodded and took her arm. He led her back to the wall and ran a hand across the symbols. Ryoko's eyes widened as little squiggly lines adorned in the colors of the rainbow began to play about her head. Ryo-Ohki stopped what she was doing and watched them.

"It is an old saying. More or less a warning to those who are humble and prideful. Here, read it for yourself." He told them.

Ryoko was about to point out to him once again that she couldn't read Jurain dialect when she looked up to see that she could understand the symbols.

"....for though hast been

As one, in suffering all, that suffers nothing,

A man that Fortine's buffets and rewards

Hast ta`en with equal thanks."

Ryoko crinkled her nose. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but she wasn't about to let the guy know just how dense she was by asking him to interpret the meaning of the warning to her. Instead she nodded and thanked him.

She watched him go back to work on cleansing the water in the small fountain. Smiling to herself, she placed her fingers over the symbols in the same manner the priest had. She pulled her hand from her left to right slowly. Ryoko held in her surprise when she saw the lights appear.

Ryo-Ohki had lost interest and had wondered out of the temple to the outside garden. Ryoko, eager to catch up with her friend, reluctantly dropped her hand, but not before signing her name in the lights as they followed every movement her fingers made.

From the corner of his eye, the priest watched her summon the lights. He saw her drop her hand and run out of the ancient ruin. He glanced at the lights to see that they barely lingered in the air spelling out 'Ryoko.'

******

Meiru fidgeted nervously. She glanced around her and sighed. The two days it took for them to make Jurai's system had passed by quickly and she soon found herself sitting in the pilot chair of the Kuroshio guarding the front entrance of Jurai's docking bay.

Taris and Lynx had snuck in undetected to scope things out. Anemone had remained behind resting up in Taris's room. She had been instructed to stay in bed to regain her strength from all the training Taris had bombarded her with after her little fainting accident a week ago in the training arena.

Meiru drummed her fingers on the control panel. She had gotten bored waiting for the two makeshift scouts to return and had forced herself to keep from sleeping or playing games on the small computer imputed into the console of the ship. 

Finally, a screen beeped and an image blipped onto the vid-window. Meiru saw Lynx and Taris board the Gegenschein quickly. 'Had they been caught?' She questioned herself as she saw them scamper into the hull of the ship. Moments later, Taris' face appeared on her screen.

"You mine as well catch up on something entertaining for the next 9 hours, Commander. It's going to be a long night." Taris told her cooly.

"Admiral, sir? Why is that you have given those orders? I thought you were suppose to send Anemone in so that she can destroy another piece of history." Meiru challenged him. 

Taris frowned. "Because it's best that we wait until tonight to do this. The place is swarmed with guards during the day. If we wait until nightfall, then most of the guards are asleep instead of roaming the halls. I'll have Anemone take them all out with one hit and then we'll deal with those awake."

Meiru shifted her gaze past him and narrowed her eyes. Taris turned to see Anemone standing there with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Master Taris? Has something happened that has interfered with our plans?" Anemone asked innocently.

Taris shook his head no. "Not really, Anemone. It's just a lot more crowded than I had expected. I sent Eblis to stand watch over the palace until tonight. That's when we'll attack. After we take care of the guards, you and I will retrieve the tree and then I'll let you have your fun."

Anemone nodded, a wide grin on her face.

Meiru felt like puking at the sight. Had Taris convinced Anemone to sleep with him? For Anemone's sake, she had hoped the answer was no. But, with two people so wrapped up into themselves it was hard to tell. Meiru watched Taris leave the room with Anemone still standing by the screen.

She saw Anemone's grin turn up into a wicked smile. Before Meiru had time to react, Anemone vanished from the room. The white bed sheet that had served as a cover up for the woman fluttered to the ground limply.

Meiru's eyes narrowed with sadness as she let her tears run loose.

******

Two shadowed figures hovered in a dark and grungy alleyway. They sat watching people pass by, their eyes scouring the many faces.

"How bout that one?" A whimsical voice asked quietly.

The taller of the two glanced up, his eyes sweeping onto the item his friend had pointed out. "No. With the way she walks, I'd say that she's already sleeping around."

The younger man nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Minutes passed by and the older man slowly allowed his eyes to close and welcome the rest they had been begging for. The younger man kept his eyes focused on the tons of walking prey in the streets of the small town. Something caught his eye and he leaned forward for a better look.

He poked the other man in the ribs and rasped, "Ain't that Princess Ayeka?"

The older figure squinted in the direction his partner was pointing. His eyes located a young looking woman in regal clothing, long violet hair and ruby red eyes. 

"Sure as hell is. Wonder what she's doing out at a time like this." The older man questioned into the darkness.

"Hey, bro? You think we can take her?"

The older man grinned. "I don't see why not. Shouldn't be too much trouble. Come on."

The older man led the younger out onto the streets and they picked up pace behind her. Something from the corner of Ayeka's peripheral vision made her stop. She looked into a store window and frowned. As she turned to leave, the older man made a quick grab and clamped a hand over her mouth.

He drug her around the store into the darkness of an alley. Ayeka felt herself being thrown against the wall forcefully. Her chest and back hurt from the impact and her lungs were beginning to constrict from the blockage of air. She fought to free herself but had no success.

Finally something hard came in contact with her head and everything went black.

****** 

Ryoko stood with her elbows crossed and her foot impatiently tapping the concrete sidewalk. A green light flashed overhead and she and Ryo-Ohki crossed the street. Ryoko pulled her beige and black ball cap further over her face and hair as she noticed some people staring at her.

Ryo-Ohki had stopped in front of a store window and was peering inside. A half a dozen plastic bodies lined the storefront in a certain pattern. On each body was a bathing suit. Ryo-Ohki eyed a blue and black bikini top with a matching bottom. The sides of the bottoms had tie strings, as did the top.

Ryoko stuck her face next to Ryo-Ohki's and glanced into the store.

"Boy, is that skimpy or what?" Ryoko asked seriously.

"As if there was never a time in your life that you wore something as revealing as that. You're such an igit." Ryo-Ohki sighed. 

She expected for Ryoko to challenge her but when Ryoko made no start for a returned comment, Ryo-Ohki turned to check on her. She was standing by the side of the building, one hand resting on the brick wall and her body leaning slightly forward. Ryo-Ohki stood beside her and cocked her head.

She could faintly hear voices and strained to hear what was being said.

Ryoko's ears perked up when she heard the sounds of a struggle in the darkness. A distant voice whispered harshly, "What happens if her friends come looking for her? I mean, she is the emperor's daughter, right?"

Ryoko's eyes shot open as she rasped, "Shit. Ryo-Ohki, come on."

Ryoko raced down the dark alley leaving a somewhat confused Ryo-Ohki behind on the crowded streets.

Ryoko skimmed the dark surroundings until she finally found what she had been looking for. She saw two figures holding someone against the wall. The person struggled to get free but couldn't. Ryoko watched as the taller figure landed a hard blow to the side of the person's head.

Even in the darkness, Ryoko could tell that the person against the wall was none other than, Ayeka. The elder princess dropped to her knees and grunted. The two figures moved closer to her when a flash of red landed between them and the fallen princess.

They looked back to see another figure standing there, a light saber in hand.

Ryoko sauntered to them and smiled. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A couple of schoolboys beating up a poor defenseless woman. For shame on you two. Don't you know that you're only suppose to beat up the ones who can defend themselves?"

"Like who? You? Hey, sweetcheeks- why don't you come on over here and show me exactly what a non-defenseless woman looks like." The older man daunted.

Ryoko smirked. "Don't mind if I do..." She trailed off as she disappeared and re-materialized in front of the older man. Her fist connected with his jaw and he slumped to the ground.

She spat on him and growled, "Punk." She turned towards the younger man and grinned. The young man turned and made a move to flee the scene when Ryoko grasped the back of his shirt.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Chicken? You weren't trying to run away from your crimes now, were you?" Ryoko asked sweetly.

"N...no. Just put me down. I didn't do anything. Hey! Leggo my shirt, bitch." The man grumbled harshly.

Ryoko giggled. "That's Mrs. Bitch to you, baldy. Now take a hike and if I ever catch you or your little prick friend trying this stunt again, you won't be so lucky next time. Now scram."

Ryoko tossed him into the wall. The man sat dazed for a few seconds and then got up. He ran out of the alley as fast as he could. Ryoko started laughing at the man for she had just realized that he had peed on himself.

A low moan came from behind her causing her to spin around. Ayeka lay motionless on the filthy ground, an angry purple bruise beginning to show on the side of her head.

'Wonder why she hadn't fought back and knocked those two silly. Hope she's not sick.' Ryoko cringed at the thought.

Swallowing her pride, she scooped the comatose princess up in her arms and headed in the direction of the palace.

******

Sasami's eyes scanned over anything and everything they possibly could. The 17-year-old princess hadn't seen the Jenzo district in a long time and was surprised at all the changes that had occurred over the past five years.

"Hey, Ayeka...was that water fountain in the garden always there? I don't think I remember seeing it before." Sasami asked lightly.

Sasami wrinkled her nose. "Ayeka?"

The young princess turned around to see that her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"KIYONE? Ayeka's missing!" Sasami stated worriedly. 

Kiyone turned around to see that the young woman was indeed right.

"She was behind me when we passed the jewelry shop. After that, I don't know." Sasami explained wildly.

"Just calm down, Sasami. We'll find her, you'll see." Mihoshi assured her.

The princess fought back tears and nodded. She had never really been separated from Ayeka before. They had a close relationship with each other. Closer than what it had been before five years ago anyway.

Kiyone skimmed the shops and the streets to her dismay. Ayeka was no where to be seen. A tall shadow covered Kiyone but she paid no attention. 

"Hey! Detective? I do believe you lost something that belongs to, well, not really to you, but to Jurai. What do you think Azusa would do if he were to find out that you lost his daughter?" A soft voice asked tauntingly.

The GP officer spun around, her blaster gripped firmly in her hands. A few feet away stood a figure covered by shadows. Strands of hair swayed across her face and behind her back from underneath a ball cap. She was tall and obviously strong for in her hands was Ayeka.

"AYEKA?!"

Kiyone took a step forward. "Okay, stop right there. Put the princess down slowly and easily and put your hands in the air."

The figure chuckled. "That'll be the day. Perhaps, I should just take sleeping beauty to the palace. Hmmm?" 

Kiyone gripped her gun tighter. "I said put her down, scumbag."

In the darkness, Kiyone saw the person flinch. Realization dawned on her as she immediately regretted saying those words.

"I was only trying to help. You should keep a closer eye on her. Azusa won't be happy if she disappears for good."

The figure set Ayeka down gently. They stood back and stepped away from the unconscious princess.

"I assume that you know where to find me. So, don't take to long. Okay?"

The figure commented as she turned and ran back down the alley. Sasami ran to her sister and picked her head up. Kiyone stared into the darkness.

'I'm so sorry, Ryoko. I didn't know it was you.' Kiyone sighed.

She knelt beside Ayeka and picked her up. Once Sasami had calmed down, Kiyone once again led the others in the direction of the palace.

******

Ryoko sat with her back against the wall of the small gate outside of the palace. Nearby, the rippling of a fountain could be heard. A light breeze picked up and Ryoko hugged her knees to her chest. Feeling tired and unrested, she closed her eyes and listened to the churning water.

Nearly 10 minutes later, Ryoko's ears detected footsteps. 'They're here.' She thought. A funny feeling came over her and she frowned. She was nervous. She had never been nervous before in her life and now, for some reason she was overcome with a new feeling of anxiety and butterflies.

She saw a few figures approach the gate and then a few more behind the first. Ryoko stood up but stayed against the wall and out of sight.

Kiyone looked around and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm. She's suppose to be here by now." She muttered.

From behind her Mihoshi chirped, "Oh. Are you meeting someone here Kiyone?"

Kiyone sighed heavily. "Just shut up Mihoshi. I'm not in the mood for your stupidity tonight."

"I don't see how you ever were. Personally, I myself would have used her for fish bait by now." A figure stepped from behind the shadows with another figure close behind the first.

Kiyone quirked an eyebrow. 'I thought she'd be alone.' She pondered.

The woman stepped into the light and faced the people in front of her.

Sasami studied her closely. Her hair was blue with darker blue highlights. And in the light, her small eyes looked brown. A beige and black ball cap with the words, 'Winblum Comets' sat upon her head. She was fairly tall with a slim body and a lot of curves.

She wore a pair of white denim jeans with a black tank top and a purple windbreaker. Needless to say, Sasami found the woman to be very beautiful and somehow familiar.

"I guess this means no 'welcome back's or long time no sees', huh?" The woman asked sarcastically.

Kiyone stepped forward. "Probably. If you, well, you know..."

The woman smirked. "Yeah. But you know me. Keep 'em on their toes, Akima." The woman gave a nervous laugh at Kiyone's face.

"That's what the other Academy professors called me because I had a tendency to keep my students on the edges of their seats." She explained.

Kiyone nodded. "Oh. So, do you still want to go by Akima or the latter?"

The woman though a moment. "I've been known as Akima for a long time. But, I'll always be just plain....Ryoko."

___________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Four ~

The first person to tackle Ryoko was Mihoshi. The blonde came running to speed and ran full force into the ex-pirate's arms.

"Oh. Ryoko, I'm so glad you're coming home! I've missed you so much. The house has been so quiet without you and with Washu dead, we never have any funny anymore." The ditz blurted.

Ryoko cringed at the woman's rant. Kiyone's eye twitched as she pulled Mihoshi away from the silent woman.

Tenchi and Sasami both hugged her tightly, glad to see that she was all right. Sasami lingered behind and looked up at her long time friend. Her pink eyes narrowed and she tucked a strand of loose blue hair behind her shoulder.

Ryoko had to admit that Sasami had changed the most out of all them. Her eyes no longer held the innocent look they once had. Instead, Ryoko could see hints of anger, hatred and depression hiding deep within their color. Her hair had been cut to the small of her back and hung freely in the breeze.

Ryoko thought Sasami had turned into a beautiful young lady, and since the princess wasn't wearing her hair in typical Jurain fashion, Ryoko had to add to that statement all the more. Sasami turned her back to the others and stared past Ryoko at the fountain, her arms crossed tightly.

Ayeka had slowly come to and had nearly passed out from the shock of being told that the woman who had saved her was indeed the woman before her eyes. And the complete shock of it all was that, that woman happened to be Ryoko. Ayeka's ruby eyes filled with tears.

Of course she was glad to see that Ryoko was absolutely fine and not keeling over all the time like she used to do when she drank to much sake. Ayeka forced herself to smile. For five years she had lived a semi-quiet life. Naturally, she missed the little squabbles, without Ryoko around.

But, Ryoko had actually stopped fighting since before she left. So, Ayeka had just accepted that she was no longer a rival in the claiming of Tenchi's heart. However, Tenchi hadn't chosen, or said a word about it. Ayeka began to wonder if the woman knew this from the get-go.

The elder princess thought for sure, that once Ryoko had left, that Tenchi's heart would be good as hers. But, every time she tried to get close to him, he backed away. Ayeka sighed. Of course Ryoko knew that Tenchi was never going to choose. Ever. So, she set out for a new life. 

Ayeka brushed a tear from her eye and gingerly stepped forward and gave a Ryoko a hug. She released the taller woman and stepped back. Ryoko had grown at least two inches since she had left, and her was no longer spiky, or the silvery blue color the princess once knew it had been.

Instead, her hair was long and ended just below her hips. It was a darker shade of blue, slightly lighter than Sasami's and the cobalt blue highlights made it look better all the more. But, her eyes were the same. The same feline shape, and that golden yellow color.

Ayeka bowed to her and whispered, "Thank you, for saving me Ryoko."

Ryoko smiled and put a hand on the princess' shoulder. "Don't mention it."

"It will be good to have you back with us, demon woman." Ayeka smiled.

A quick frown made its way to Ryoko's face, but disappeared just as quick as it had come. Instead of agreeing she just winked.

Ayeka went and stood next to Tenchi. Sasami adjusted her head and cut her intimidating gaze in Ryoko's direction.

"You have no intention on coming back, do you?" The young woman asked brashly.

Ryoko saw the others cringe. 

"Is it true, Ryoko?" Tenchi questioned sadly.

Ryoko took a deep breath. "I'm afraid so, Tenchi. I...I can't just leave my life I lead now behind. I'm a teacher now. My students look up to me. I can't just abandon them. I'm sorry. But, Sasami's right."

"Then, I guess we will still have to learn to say good-bye."

Ryoko quickly spun around. From the shadows came four figures. One she could tell was Ryo-Ohki in her adult form. The other three, she wasn't sure about. But, the voice was familiar and as they got closer, Ryoko shuddered with saddened nostalgic.

"Katsu..." Ryoko let the sentence roll. The man was not Katsuhito. Instead, there stood Azaka and Kamidake in their human bodies, and behind them was...

"Yosho....We all must learn to say goodbye. It's just a way of life." Ryoko answered.

The prince nodded. He stood face to face with her and tried to smile but found he could not. His violet eyes were narrowed slits of pain and sadness. Yosho instantly wrapped the woman in a loving embrace. Ryoko stood still, her arms dangling at her sides and her eyes wide with shock.

"It's good to see you again, Ryoko." He whispered into her ear. 

Tiny tears began to well up in her eyes as she relented and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck and cried.

"I'm so lost, aren't I Yosho?" She asked wearily.

The prince shook his head no. "Not at all. We all loose our way sometime or another. All we have to do is search our hearts for the answers. But, no one stays lost forever, Re. That's a guaranteed promise."

Ryoko nodded her head the best she could. She clung to Yosho as if he were her last thread of hope. 

"Ryoko?" Kiyone's voice floated to her ears.

Ryoko wriggled free from the embrace and looked at the officer. She was surprised to see that in her self-pity, she had missed the reunion of Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. But, all seemed happy. Except for Nagi. She had a scowl on her face that could kill any man who boasted of their high ego.

"Yes?" Ryoko answered coolly, all traces of her small breakdown erased.

Kiyone shifted her gaze to the palace. "I think it's time to go. We really need to check on the Emperor and the Queens."

"Oh. All three are fine, Kiyone. I've kept a constant vigil on them for the past three days. No problems as of yet. But, we should still go tell them that we are here." Ryoko pointed out.

The others nodded and soon Ryoko found herself being led into the palace by Yosho. Azaka and Kamidake strode behind them and it was only then that Ryoko noticed the large bird perched upon Kamidake's shoulder. She took a quick glance at him and then turned around.

The bird noticed her looking at him and watched her closely. He cocked his head and kept his tiny eyes trained on her.

"Talon, is something the matter?" Kamidake asked him.

"No. Nothing is wrong Kamidake. I was just wondering." Talon replied.

Kamidake and Azaka shrugged.

They heard a booming voice and then the high squeals of Misaki. And then finally Ayeka's own cry of, "Uh-hahn, my mommy!"

Misaki looked at Sasami who just glowered back at her.

"Sasami?" Misaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother. Father. Aunt Funaho." Sasami replied with disdain.

Misaki wasn't happy one bit and started for the young girl when Ryoko stepped between the two. Misaki looked up and cocked her head.

"Oh. Aren't you just such a doll!" Misaki cried out as she latched onto Ryoko. 

From behind her, Ryoko heard Ryo-Ohki laughing at the banter of Misaki. Ryoko growled and pried the Queens arms away from her mid-section.

"Hey! Leggo. Knock it off Misaki. Come on, leggo I said." Ryoko uttered.

Misaki stepped back. "Well, you know me but I'm afraid I didn't quite catch your name."

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Then there is a God afterall." She muttered.

Funaho moved up beside Ryoko and gave her a friendly hug.

"It's good to see such familiar faces again. How have you been, Ryoko? The last I had heard of you, you had moved from Earth." Funaho stated sweetly.

Ryoko saw over the woman's shoulder the anger filled eyes of Azusa as he placed himself between the two queens and Ryoko herself. Azusa pulled his sword from his hilt and pointed it at the ex-pirate.

"Ryoko. As by law, you are not suppose to be here. But because you have broken the law, I'm afraid I have to arrest you." Azusa seethed.

Ryoko stepped back but felt herself stop. She looked up to see Yosho standing beside her, and arm around her back, the other holding her right hand.

"Yosho! What are you doing? Move away at once." Azusa ordered sternly.

Yosho glanced down at his father. "Do not be intimidated. We have to stand against him, Ryoko. Are you with me?"

Ryoko nodded and gripped Yosho's hand tightly. She and Yosho stood side by side and glared at Azusa.

"Yosho. I'm warning you." Azusa scolded.

"And I am warning you, father. You have no right to threaten Ryoko and I don't like the way you treat her. As long as I'm around, she will be left alone. Or those who dare to threaten or harm her, will meet harm themselves." Yosho retorted.

Azusa looked bewildered. Ryoko looked at the Emperor sadly.

"Lord Azusa. I mean no harm to you or your people. In fact, I'm only here to save your planet. I'm sure that you have heard of the deaths and destruction of Alpha-Centauri and Eridanus. Jurai is next on the list. And then...the colony I currently reside on. I only wish to be of service to you." 

Azusa looked her up and down and then turned towards Ayeka and Sasami. 

"Ryoko is correct father. Jurai is in grave danger. And, if you don't believe her, then maybe you should know that she has saved my life already tonight. And for the past three nights, has watched over you, mother and Auntie Funaho. Please give her a chance. Trust her for once." Ayeka pleaded.

Reluctantly, Azusa nodded. He gestured for them to head to the meeting room where they could discuss Jurai's situation privately. Funaho and Misaki caught a look from Yosho that was directed at Ryoko. Funaho smiled and followed her husband, as did Misaki.

Ryoko soon found herself sitting beside the prince going over evacuation plans, defense ideas and answers.

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Five ~

"Is everything ready, Vice-Admiral?" Taris asked anxiously.

Lynx saluted. "SIR. Everything is in working order and a go. Troops are standing by. The Kuroshio is in position as are Commander Star's men. Everything is in order and awaiting your signal."

Taris nodded. "Good. Then, let Act 3 commence."

Lynx nodded and turned to face his men. "We have a go for Operation Payback. Soldiers, salute and move out!"

"SIR! YES SIR!"

Taris watched the hundred or more soldiers descend into the docking bay and soon small battles here and there broke out. 

Applied weight to his shoulder made him look up. "Aw, Eblis. Tell me good news."

"Master Taris. All seems to be going as planned. The emperor had a few guests though. But, they are nothing to worry about sir. Easily remedied, if you catch my drift." Eblis announced.

Taris grinned. "My, my. Aren't you the devilish one tonight." 

He shifted his body and stared into the shadows.

"Anemone. Our audience requires your presence. Come. Let's give them a performance they will never forget." Taris spoke low and menacing.

The woman stepped from the shadows. "Yes, my Lord."

He ran his eyes over her body and nodded. Her red highlighted black hair was drawn back into a high ponytail that rested on top of her crown. Her eyelids were painted black to match her small black eyes. Her lips were a light red that resembled her highlights.

The outfit alone made Taris want to drool. He smiled slyly. The open front black dress billowed out onto the floor, the toes of her red heels poking out. A slit went up both sides allowing the ability to move quickly. The v-neck allowed a generous view of her chest when she walked.

And right there in the middle of her forehead was the faded outline of the double stared flower. The symbol of the Windflower, the Anemone. The Greek goddess Athena's name for the rebirth of a man she once loved. 

Taris found the name suitable for her and she never voiced any arguments. He held out his hand and she took it gratefully. 

"Let our roles, begin." Taris rasped as he and Anemone disappeared from the bridge of the ship.

Anemone looked around her. She stood outside the docking bay, a long corridor stretching both left and right. Taris regarded the paths and finally decided to split up. Anemone agreed and was soon flying down the hallway when she came across a couple of guards rushing into battle.

Anemone pulled out her black energy sword and charged the small group of soldiers. Screams filtered through one ear and out the other as one by one she dropped them like flies. Blood speckled the once white floors and walls. Anemone reached up and wiped a spot of blood from her cheek.

She continued down the hall until she came to a set of doors. Anemone drifted to her feet and sauntered up to the door. Placing a hand on the wooden frame she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Not here. It must be in another room. But, where." She muttered.

"FREEZE!" 

Anemone spun around to see a woman with teal hair and cerulean eyes standing there with a blaster in her hand. Another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was beside her, her hands also on a blaster.

Anemone smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't the Galaxy Police. You are no match for me, weaklings. Your attempts to defeat me are futile."

"Yeah. Well we'll just see about that, bitch." Kiyone grinned and fired.

The plasma bolt whizzed through the air towards Anemone. The woman smirked and allowed the plasma bolt to strike her. She never even flinched. Instead, the plasma bolt evaporated.

Kiyone and Mihoshi dropped their jaws.

"Oh shit! RUN MIHOSHI!" Kiyone shouted as she took off down the hall with the blonde on her heels. 

Kiyone heard a whirring noise and glanced back to see something red and white barreling at them. Kiyone never had a chance to round the corner when the light landed in front of her and exploded. Kiyone felt herself being flung back and landing against something hard.

Mihoshi lay face down on the floor, blood trickling from the back of her head.

"God! Mihoshi?" She shook her partner when a sinister laugh sounded off the walls.

Anemone stepped through the dust and stood before the fallen officers.

"It seems that you can't play with the big dogs. And you know what they say about that don't you? If you can't run with the big dogs, then stay on the porch." Anemone smirked viciously.

Without warning, Kiyone opened fire on her with her blaster. Anemone just laughed at her effortless attempts. Kiyone squeezed the trigger again. Her heart sunk when she heard the faint '_whir' fade away as the gun died._

Kiyone swore under her breath and tossed the gun aside. She rose to her feet and rushed Anemone head on. Anemone dematerialized at the last minute and delivered a swift kick to Kiyone's left thigh. Kiyone screamed from the ripping sensation that emanated in her leg.

Anemone watched the officer drop to her knees, one hand holding her up and the other clutching her thigh. Anemone hit her where it count. Her leg would be out of commission for at least a day until her muscles relaxed. Kiyone glanced over her shoulder and shut her eyes.

She waited for Anemone to bring her sword down upon her head but instead was greeted with a terrifying screech. Kiyone opened her eyes to see Mihoshi standing there, a blaster in hand. Anemone was gripping her left shoulder tightly as blood oozed between her fingers.

Anemone cursed and stretched out her other hand to fire a counterattack on the blonde when a shout echoed off the walls from down the hall. Anemone heard the distinct fissures of a plasma blast and vanished just as it whizzed through her transparent figure.

Kiyone saw Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi running down the hall. Tenchi and Ayeka were all decked out in their battle suits while Ryoko opted for her tank top and jeans. An energy sword occupied her hand, it's blade glowing a light red orange. Ryoko flew towards the woman in a hurry.

She was about to strike when the woman dodged the attack and landed a punch to Ryoko's back. Ryoko gasped and fell to her hands and knees trying to breathe. Tenchi ignited Tenchi-ken and stood over Ryoko while Ayeka checked to make sure Kiyone and Mihoshi were all right.

Tenchi glared at the woman angrily. "Who are you? And what purpose do you have here?" He asked in a threatening tone.

The woman chuckled and floated in the air. She wiped black tresses over her shoulder and smiled. 

"I'm known as 'Wildflower.' But you may address me as Anemone, sweet prince."

Tenchi locked his elbows incase this 'Anemone' decided to attack. 

"Great. This here is Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi. Of course you know Tenchi. I'm known as the Space Pirate Ryoko. Now that we have established each 'athers' name....what the hell are you doing here?" Ryoko commented.

Tenchi noticed a flicker of green pass over the woman's black eyes at the mention of Ryoko's name. 'Strange.' He thought. 'Maybe she knows Ryoko from when she was under Kagato's control.'

"I'm here on behalf of my Master. Lord Taris. He requests the revenge of this puny planet along with the blood of the Jurain house and the Space tree Tsunami. If you stand in our way, boy, I will personally tear you limb from limb. Nobody gets in our way and lives to tell about it." Anemone seethed.

Ryoko ignited her sword. "Well, today's the day we prove you wrong, master's pet. You're going down, Anemone. You and your godforsaken master."

"Is that a threat, little Ryoko?" Anemone asked curtly.

Ryoko stopped. She stared at the woman before her.

"Ryoko? What is it?" Tenchi asked worriedly.

Ryoko shook her head and the feeling passed. "Nothing. And no, it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. And I always keep my promises."

"Yes you do. That's one thing you're good at it, Ryoko." Mihoshi chimed.

Anemone quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. "What an imbecile. I see though, that with her, you have no chance in taking us down. Unless, you take her out first. Do not stand in our way, or you will pay the price for doing so." 

Anemone charged up a small blast in her open hands. "Here is a warning shot." She scowled. Grinning, she drew back to release the ball and suddenly stopped mid swing. She lowered her hand and wheezed. Ryoko saw the energy blast fade away as Anemone clutched the left side of her chest.

Her discomfort passed just as quickly as it had come and Anemone re-powered her attack. She released it but cursed when Ryoko dodged it. Ryoko smiled and watched her, her eyes glowing with confusion. 

"Remember my warnings." Anemone laughed as she slowly faded away.

"Come back and fight, coward." Ryoko screamed as she drew her sword across the transparent figure of Anemone. To her surprise, the blade cut through Anemone's form leaving a small gash across her neck and chest.

Anemone frowned. She narrowed her eyes and stated, "For your own good, Ryoko...stay out of this battle. This is my last warning and offer. If you fight, there is no guarantee, for your safety. It will be beyond my power, little one."

Anemone's figure completely disappeared. The only proof that she had been there were the tiny specs of blood that stained Ryoko's jeans and the concrete floor beneath her feet.

Ryoko's sword fizzled and died down. She balled her hands into fists, her nails digging deep into her palms. She took a deep breath and let it out in the form of a word. 

"Anemone." Ryoko sighed and landed firmly on the floor. Her eyes dull and confused.

"Ryoko? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Ryoko turned to Ayeka. "I think...I think I may have, Ayeka. I think I have."

Ryoko faded away leaving a puzzled princess, prince and GP officer in her wake. Mihoshi was still trying to figure out how Anemone was so strong.

******

Anemone teleported to the front line of soldiers that were steadily making their way into the palace. Bodies of friend and foe alike were scattered on the ground. Anemone shuddered as the smell of blood, dirt and sweat filled her nostrils and the air. 

Someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to spin around quickly to see a Jurain soldier standing there, a bloodied hand pressed firmly to his stomach. His eyes bore into hers as he pleaded with her to help him.

Anemone moved back, puzzlement etched on her face. The man was pale and his breath scraggly. Anemone sighed. And did the only thing she could do. She ran her sword through the guy's heart. The man gasped as the blade slid into his flesh. Anemone watched him slide from the blade to the ground.

She had helped him. But in the way she had been taught to. Even her fellow comrade was to receive the same fate if they were to ask her for help. It was the way Taris had trained her. And she couldn't escape it. What she had to do was inevitable. She heard a scream and then footsteps.

An angry middle-aged man ran to the side of the now dead soldier. The older guard glared at her.

"You sick, twisted bitch. That was my only son you just killed. It's inhumane to slay a person when they have surrendered or are hurt. He asked you to help him. He wasn't going to fight you. What kind of person would do that?"

Anemone clutched her sword tighter. She couldn't stand the whining of the soldier and letting her anger get the better of her, brought her sword down upon him. His chest bursting open and spilling blood everywhere.

He slumped beside his son, now able to join him in hell. Anemone walked away from the sickening sight. The battlefield was practically empty and abandoned. Anemone held onto her sword and wandered the bare area.

Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. A young woman with blonde hair was darting across the field. Anemone held her sword out in front of her in a defensive stance. The woman slowed down and called out to her.

"Anemone?!? Where are Taris and Lynx?"

Anemone extinguished her sword. "I do not know, Commander."

Meiru tilted her head and gasped. "You're wounded! Let me see."

Anemone jerked back but Meiru held on with a strong grip. She inspected the gash on Anemone's neck and chest and sighed with relief.

"This one isn't so bad. But the bullet in your arm has to come out. Come back to the Kuroshio so that the doctor can look at it. Please, Anemone."

"No. My post is here. On the battlefield, not in some med lab on a ship. Let go of me." Anemone snatched her arm back to Meiru's surprise.

Meiru watched the woman storm off in the direction of the palace entrance.

"Anemone! Wait!" Meiru shouted as she ran after her.

Anemone eyed her suspiciously. "Where are you going?" She asked rudely.

Meiru smirked. "With you of course. I consider it my prime directive to protect you. It's part of my duty as a Commander. You know, to look out for the well being of my men and comrades. That okay with you?"

"Do whatever you want. But I won't be the one responsible for your death."

Meiru nodded as she and Anemone walked into the palace hall.

******

Kiyone winced, her body jerking sideways.

"Hold still, would ya?" Ryoko muttered with frustration.

She finished wrapping a bandage around the officer's wrist and pinned it off. Kiyone absently rubbed her left thigh trying to ease her muscles up. 

"You really took a hard kick there, didn't you. I thought that only agents of the GP or a soldier of Jurai would know about that defense move. It's strange, but, I feel like I know that woman." Ryoko stated simply.

"You and me both." Tenchi responded. "Don't know why, but I do."

Ryoko stood up and crossed the room. Mihoshi sat on the floor with ice wrapped in a towel pressed against the back of her head. Ryoko pulled a chair up behind her and sat down.

"Here, let me see." She instructed soothingly.

Mihoshi withdrew the makeshift icepack to expose a nasty gash at the base of her skull. Ryoko grimaced at how much blood there was. It had dried in her blonde hair, on her neck and has soaked the collar of her shirt. Ryoko shook her head grimly.

She separated the blonde's hair until she found the wound. Ryoko examined it and finally let the woman's hair fall back to her shoulders.

"Well? How bad is it?" Ayeka asked from her spot on a nearby couch.

"Not good, but not life threatening either. Mihoshi, that gash needs to be sutured." Ryoko tried to explain but was cut off by the woman.

"What's sutured? Is that some kind of herb, like sugar?" Mihoshi quizzed.

Ryoko chuckled. "No silly. It means, that it's going to take a couple of stitches to close the gash. Possibly three or four to make sure it will grow back together without leaving a big scar."

"It may have to wait. The doctors are busy taking care of the mortally wounded. And we aren't allowed out of the room until things settle down."

Ryoko listened to Azusa's debate.

"Perhaps." Ryoko suggested. "But, if Mihoshi doesn't mind about an inch or two of her scalp shaved, I can close that up in a jiffy."

"YOU?!" Ayeka questioned with disbelief.

Ryoko nodded. "Yes. It just so happens that one of my good friends at the academy I teach at is a doctor on the side. He taught me how to do the little things like cleaning wounds, setting bones, making slings or bandages to wrap injuries in and of course, how to stitch gashes like these."

Tenchi frowned. "I don't know Ryoko. It seems...." 

"I trust you, Ryoko. And I don't mind at all. So, feel free to sew away." Mihoshi's agreement cut Tenchi off.

Ryoko nodded. "Okay then. This may hurt a little bit."

Mihoshi gave a slight nod and sat very still as Ryoko made an energy blade and carefully began to cut a two-inch rectangle around the gash. Soon Mihoshi was jumping a bit and gripping the rug on which she sat as Ryoko threaded a needle through her skin.

Ten minutes later, Ryoko tied the thread off and fixed the blonde's hair back into its ponytail.

"There, all done. How do you feel?" Ryoko asked the blonde with sympathy.

"A little dizzy, but okay."

Ryoko helped Mihoshi into the chair and crossed to the couch where Yosho and Sasami sat.

"I'm impressed Ryoko. In five years, you learned how to be more of a use to us than just by fighting." Nagi quipped from her place against the wall.

Ryoko ignored her. As soon as she sat down, she felt tired and weak. And something about their enemy kept pestering her thoughts. Ryoko closed her eyelids and leaned her head back against the couch until she could feel Yosho's shoulder by the side of her face.

Yosho slid an arm around her and shifted his position to make Ryoko more comfortable. Azusa and Misaki raised eyebrows at the gesture and Funaho just smiled brightly.

Ryoko had just nodded off when there was a loud explosion from outside the room. Her head snapped up quickly and an energy sword formed in her hand. She and Yosho rose to their feet and advanced to the door along with Tenchi, Ayeka and Nagi.

Nagi cracked the door and peered outside. "There are two women in the hallway. It seems that they have blown a hole into the room adjacent from us." 

"I think that perhaps we should teach them a little lesson in destroying another person's property. Don't you?" Ryoko teased.

From his spot in a chair Azusa muttered, "That's not how you felt 700 years ago."

Yosho glared at him with narrowed violet eyes. "Father!"

Azusa jumped and sat back. "What?"

Yosho rolled his eyes and added, "I think that's a good idea."

Ryoko nodded. "Okay, so Nagi, Tenchi and I will go check things out then."

"I'm coming to." Ayeka huffed, her arms crossed.

"I don't think so princess. We can't risk any more casualties. Already, we're down two members. We can't lose more. And that means you. So, you stay put." Ryoko ordered her.

"I agree, Ayeka. Someone has to stay here to protect the others." Tenchi replied worriedly.

"Well, she may have to stay. But, I'm going." Yosho implied. He pointed at Ryoko. "Someone has to protect you and make sure that you don't get into trouble."

Ryoko frowned. "I appreciate your concern. But, I don't need any protection. You should stay and guard your family, Yosho. I'll be okay."

Yosho shook his head no. "I don't care. I'm still going, whether you like it or not." He pushed past them and slipped out the door.

"Damn." Ryoko rasped as she went after him. Nagi and Tenchi shrugged and followed suit. Ayeka turned to see a frowning Azusa and a confused Misaki. Funaho however, held the happiness of an expecting mother.

******

"What exactly are we looking for?" Meiru griped as she shifted through file cabinets and desk drawers.

"Records. Information for now." Anemone replied.

Meiru tilted her head. "Information for what?"

Anemone frowned. "You'll know when we cross that road. For now, just search. If you find anything, let me know."

Meiru rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She went to opening drawers and shuffling through papers. She was running her eyes a paragraph of information when she heard a light creak. Meiru spun on her heel and glanced at the door. Anemone must not have heard it because she was still rummaging through a desk.

'Must have been my imagination.' Meiru chided herself as she went back to the paper.

A slight hissing sound made Meiru freeze in her tracks. A small amount of pressure and heat was pressed against her neck. Anemone had turned and was glaring at something Meiru couldn't see.

"Turn around slowly." 

Meiru heard the stern voice of a man and carefully spun to face him. Her purple eyes lifted up to see a young man with an energy sword standing close in front of her. She held her hands up and sighed.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a slight movement of black and red. Anemone was going to make a run for it. Suddenly, something blue stepped in the woman's path. 

"Going somewhere, Anemone?"

Meiru saw a woman with long blue hair and feral yellow eyes holding a red blade at Anemone's chest. Behind them was a young man with black hair and brown eyes. He held a blue sword with a wooden hilt and was dressed in Jurain form. To his side was a muscular body of a woman.

Meiru knew instantly who the body belonged to and apparently the woman recognized her as well.

"Well, I see we meet again, Commander Star. Digging deep into trouble this time aren't you?" Nagi asked conceidingly.

Meiru sneered at her. "Like you would know, Nagi. What are you doing on Jurai anyway? I thought you hated this place."

Nagi shrugged. "I'm just helping out a friend."

The woman blocking Anemone smirked and glanced over her shoulder at the bounty hunter. "Glad to see that I'm considered your friend now, Nagi."

Nagi ignored her. "Besides, I owe a certain young princess a favor. This happens to be it."

Meiru looked optimistic. She was about to ask the man holding a sword to her throat if he'd back off just a bit when a sudden flash of black and red and a slight yelp drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"RYOKO!" The young man in front of Meiru ran to the woman who had stopped Anemone. Meiru just watched with confusement.

The woman was hunched over on all fours coughing. She was breathing hard and Meiru could hear slight whimpers coming from her. The man knelt beside the woman and brushed her bangs from her damp face.

"Don't...let her....get away." The woman rasped nodding to the door that Anemone had bolted out of. 

Nagi and the other young man had already disappeared. No doubt chasing after their suspect. Meiru pondered on whether or not she should leave and follow Anemone or stay behind since she really wanted nothing to do with this war any longer. Her good judgement won out.

She walked briskly to the man and crouched beside him. She eased Ryoko back onto her knees and pulled the woman's chin up to see her neck.

A red lump was forming on the underside of Ryoko's neck and a small tear had been made in the woman's tank top on the left side of her chest. Meiru shook her head slowly and sat back.

"She got you good, didn't she?" She mumbled. The man watched her closely. Meiru stood up. 

"I'd get that checked if I were you. If she hit you as hard as I think she did, then you may have a broken clavicle. If it's not set, then you're going to experiencing hell on Earth." Meiru instructed.

The woman rose to her feet and grinned. "Thanks for the warning. But, I won't need any help. Especially from the enemy."

Meiru saw anger rise in both their eyes. "Notice I didn't run away like Anemone did. That's because I'm against this battle in the first place. I'm only here because I'm trying to stop Anemone. She doesn't belong here."

The man and woman exchanged glances. "Then, why were you trashing Jurai's defenses? And what were you looking for in here?" The young man questioned.

"And exactly who are you?" The woman added.

Meiru walked to the door. "My name's Meiru. Commander Meiru Star, currently the leader of the Kuroshio. But, if the Admiral keeps this charade up long enough, none of our ranks will matter."

She started for the door and was knocked back by an explosion down the hall. The man and woman pushed past her and into the hallway. 

"Hey- wait for me!" Meiru shouted as she ran after them. When she caught up to them, she saw dust and rubble everywhere. The man was cradling the younger man's head in his lap and the woman was helping Nagi into a sitting position. A low moan caught Meiru's attention and she drew near it.

Black and red tresses spilled out from underneath a marble column.

"Oh my god. Anemone!" Meiru dropped to her knees and checked on the woman. She was till breathing, but it was shallow and ragged.

Meiru tried to move the pillar but didn't have any progress. She tried again and this time it budged!

She looked up to see Nagi and the other woman lifting the large chunk of rock. Meiru was finally able to slide Anemone out from under the mess.

"Anemone? Can you hear me? Open your eyes?" Meiru pleaded. 

Small black eyes fluttered and Meiru gave a cry of joy. Anemone turned her head left and right until her gaze fell on Ryoko. Taking a deep breath she grumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Meiru asked.

"Behind you, Litt...." Anemone's voice staggered off.

A laugh echoed through the destroyed corridor.

"So, I see that my trustworthy Commander has been the one betraying me. And to think...I had that lowlife Ensign Segawa murdered because I thought he was the perpetrator. My was I ever wrong."

Meiru jumped to her feet and pulled the sword from her side.

"Damn you Taris. How could you? You wanted nothing more than to see your own men writhe in pain. But, how would you like it, huh? What you've done to this woman was inconceivable. You're no better than the devil himself. I think it's time to go back to hell, TARIS!"

Meiru rushed forth and swung her sword. Taris' eyes narrowed as she hit a force field and bounced back with a yelp of surprise and pain.

Taris turned his gaze to Anemone. "Now, my dear Anemone. Show Commander Star and her flunkies what you can do. Make sure that you make them comfortable as they are trembling on their knees begging for mercy. Remember how you were taught to help the wounded."

Anemone grabbed her head and screamed. She hovered off the floor and into the air above Ryoko and Nagi. Anemone blinked several times as if something was in her eye. Ryoko once again saw the green flash deep within the black and shuddered.

The woman frowned and ignited a sword. She held it in Ryoko and Meiru's direction. Anemone took a deep breath and sighed. Meiru clambered to her feet and raced beside Ryoko.

"Anemone? Don't do this. Remember your family, your friends. They all care for you. Don't ruin everything I've tried to do to reunite you with them. You can't let Taris win. Fight it, please." Meiru begged, her voice shaky.

Anemone shook her head no. "I must obey my Master. Lord Taris wishes to see the blood of those that hurt and humiliated him. And the blood of those who oppose him and stand in his way."

Anemone pulled her sword high into the air and froze.

It was then that Ryoko and Meiru noticed the tears streaming from her small black eyes.

"Forgive me, little one. I never wished to cause you so much pain. Only, happiness." Anemone whispered.

Meiru tilted her head. 'Was she talking to me?' She wondered.

Taris' laugh reverberated off the walls. The high insane pitch of his chuckle mixed with the terror filled scream let loose by Anemone as she attacked.

******

Yosho helped Tenchi to his feet. He saw Ryoko, Nagi and the woman known as Meiru standing before Anemone. Behind them was a man with long cobalt hair and black eyes. 

Tenchi focused his vision and listened carefully.

Yosho heard the man order Anemone to kill them. He saw her black and red blade rise up and pause. And the frightened words she spoke, "Forgive me, little one. I never wished to cause you so much pain. Only, happiness."

Her sword came down as she screamed loudly. 

Yosho tried to move forward but was frozen in place. The sound of energy on energy was heard and Yosho looked up instantly.

There stood Ryoko, blade in hand facing off with Anemone. 

The man in the air laughed and soon cursed as Nagi and Meiru double-teamed him. Yosho glanced at Tenchi who nodded and soon they too had joined the perilous battle.

Nagi and Meiru were losing and soon began to gain ground as Tenchi stepped in to help. Yosho had snuck behind Anemone and brought his sword down upon her back.

Ryoko cried out to him urging him to stop. But he did not hear her shout until she screamed. Yosho looked terror stricken to see Ryoko standing before Anemone, his blade embedded into her stomach.

"Ryoko!" He caught her as she landed in his arms.

The other fight pretty much stopped as she fell limp.

Tenchi saw Taris disappear but was to worried for Ryoko's well being to care. Anemone's blade fizzled as she saw the woman she had tried to kill, lay dying after taking a hit intended for her.

"Ryoko, why?" Yosho asked her shakily.

Ryoko smiled. "Look at her Yosho. Meiru said she didn't belong here. She's being controlled just like I was. I was bad once and yet you let me live even though I attacked you and your family. Does that make her any less degrading than myself? We're the same, she and I."

Yosho nodded. "I understand. But…Ryoko. You shouldn't have shielded her with your body."

Anemone frowned. She started to kneel down when she hissed and clutched at her head again.

"NO! Leave me ALONE!" Anemone cried and soon vanished.

Ryoko turned over and rose to her feet.

"We have to help her, you guys. Please." Ryoko asked as she limped away.

They all nodded and headed after her.

When Ryoko arrived outside, she saw Anemone floating feet above the many dead bodies strewn across Jurai's land. 

She laughed evilly and swooped down on Ryoko who brought her sword up just in time to deflect Anemone's onslaught. Ryoko flew back and locked her knees up to keep from being knocked over.

Anemone allowed a green aura to engulf her body in a sea of energy. Something began to glow near the woman's and forehead. Ryoko gasped as a surge of power rocked through her body knocking her to her butt. The surge faded along with Ryoko's strength.

She shot a glance at Anemone to see something red glowing in the middle of her forehead and on her wrists. 

Ryoko gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes and she began to shake her head violently muttering, "No. It can't be. It just isn't possible. Why?"

Anemone opened her eyes and stared at Ryoko's still form. With one quick dive, she could finish the ex-pirate off right there, but something inside her told her it was wrong. Anemone felt Taris's mind push her to complete her mission. Anemone swept down and raised her sword.

"Ryoko! Look out."

Ryoko's head snapped up allowing her enough time to dodge the attack.

She leapt up and chased Anemone before firing a few blasts that diverted Anemone's attention from her flying. Anemone turned and held her sword up to protect herself. Ryoko stopped a few feet before reaching her and stared down at her. 

Ryoko's body trembled as she eased her way to Anemone's side.

"Anemone. I'm not going to hurt you. You can stop this. You don't have to fight under his control. You're stronger than this. I know you are. Please, just hear me out. I need you. You can't do this to me." Ryoko told her sadly.

Tears dripped from her face as she fought the image of the woman in her vision.

Yosho and the others watched with growing intensity, as did Taris.

Anemone shuddered and then without warning, launched herself at Ryoko.

Ryoko felt a searing pain flare up through her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Anemone. Anemone fought and struggled but Ryoko refused to release her.

"What's she doing?" Tenchi asked wildly.

Ryoko's bottom lip quivered as she stared Anemone in the eyes. Her cold and hating black eyes. The warm love they once held, was gone.

"Please. Come back to me." Ryoko whispered.

Anemone screamed due to her frustration and fought even more.

Ryoko felt her anger for the man who had done this to her build up inside her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and slapped Anemone.

Ryoko dug her nails into her palm as she shouted through her tears, "Why won't you snap out of it? Please. Fight him. Make him listen to you. Don't fear him, for God's sake don't fear him."

Anemone stuttered but soon pushed passed Ryoko and fled to Taris's side.

"You see small angel, Anemone is mine to do with as I please. She is my puppet, my tool, my way to revenge. She lost her freedom years ago when she ruined my life and reputation and now she pays for it, with her life."

Taris announced as he sent a bolt of crackling blue energy in Anemone's direction. Anemone took the hit full force and skidded back a few feet. 

Taris smiled smugly until he felt something sharp slash across his arm. He turned to see Ryoko standing there, palm outstretched and frowning.

"I see you wish to die as well." Taris insisted.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "Not as much as you, pal. But, I'm warning you, I don't like it when people screw around with my family. And when they go as far as to corrupt my own mother that's when I get pissed. You leave her alone, do you hear me?" 

Ryoko launched an all out attack on Taris but each blast was deflected. Taris cut his eyes over to Anemone. He fired a random blast that struck Ryoko in the leg causing her to topple back some.

"So, I see that you are not the last of your kind, Washu."

Tenchi, Yosho and Nagi gasped. Taris' secret had been revealed. Anemone was indeed, Washu.

Taris powered up a good-sized blast and flung it in Anemone's direction.

Ryoko screamed and dove towards the woman knocking her out of the blasts way. She hit the ground and slid a few feet before stopping.

She sat up groggily and looked around. Nearby, Anemone lay on her side, her back to Ryoko.

"MOM?!?" Ryoko rushed to her side and turned her over.

Washu's eyes fluttered open revealing the deep emerald green of her irises.

"Little Ryoko?" She asked meekly, her voice straining to remain steady.

Ryoko buried her face into her mother's hair. "I thought I had lost you."

Washu shifted painfully. "You'll never loose me, Lit....AHHH!" She screamed as her body racked with convulsions.

"Mother? No, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Ryoko asked frantically.

Washu shuddered and then quieted down. She was barely breathing and every once in a while her body twitched.

A hissing sound made her ears perk up just as Taris released another large blast of energy. Ryoko hugged Washu and closed her eyes tightly.

She waited for the impact and soon felt the heat all around her. She heard a low cry of pain and then a thud.

She looked up to see Meiru crouching on her knees protectively.

"Meiru? Why?" She questioned uncertainly.

"Because I promised her that I'd get her out. She gave this locket to me and told me to find my light and that I should find the one that shines brightly in her eyes. I know realize that, she was talking about you. She needs you and what Taris has done to her is wrong. Stop him for me. For her. For us."

Meiru smiled and fell lifelessly to the ground.

Ryoko cradled her head and shook her lightly. "Meiru! Meiru? Wake up."

From her side she saw Taris approaching her. She ignited her sword and stood up. Taris laughed at the scene before his eyes.

"Nothing more need be said. Ding dong, the bitch is dead." Taris sang.

Ryoko's eyes glowed with anger as she teleported from sight and reappeared behind him. With one fluid motion she had taken his leg from under him making him drop to his hands. His chin hit the ground splitting it open.

Taris cursed and turned his head to see Ryoko raising her sword.

"Go ahead, kill me. Just like your slut of a mother did. She ruined my life, and she deserved to pay. And pay she did, in full with her life and breath. And now, you'll be joining her. Just like a lost puppy, you'll follow little mommy to the grave." Taris rasped happily.

"Nobody and I mean NOBODY mocks my mother and gets away with it. Not even deadbeats like you. Say your prayers, Taris. And pray that the devil goes easy on your soul." Ryoko brought her sword down.

A shout behind her tried to get her to stop, but this time, Taris had gone to far. He murdered his parents, innocent people, Meiru. And used her mother like a marionette. He may have killed her as well and when Ryoko thought about it, the more she found that this man didn't deserve a second chance.

Her blade seared through his neck with a hissing sound. His head lolled back and rolled to the side until it stopped, his cobalt hair splaying around his bloody face. Someone behind her gasped and she heard the sound of someone throwing up. Ryoko just didn't care.

"That's for making my mother look like a fool." Ryoko growled. She spit on his face heavily. "And that's for making her kill against her will, you bastard."

Ryoko shuffled her feet and dropped to her knees. She picked Washu's head up and placed it in her lap. She ran a smooth finger across Washu's face and began to cry. Washu was barely alive, and deep in Ryoko's heart, she knew that her mother wouldn't be able to hold onto life much longer.

_________________________________________________________

( End Of Book D ~ Chapter IV ~ Valley Of The Shadow )

Gentle days free from pain...automated injections of comfort. So happy was I. So useful. It's not my fault. I'm helping everybody. I don't want to disappear......... ……to die.

                                                **Parasite Eve Two **


	5. Learning to Forget

 Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or TM related characters. All I get out of writing these stories is the fulfillment of my demented fantasies. I also have no patent rights to the song 'Nothing Else Matters.' It is sole property of Metallica. I don't get fame, money, pride or power, so don't sue! Thanks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The Fifth Book Of

~ Heartstrings ~

* Book E~ Chapter V~ Learning To Forget *

Nothing Else Matters

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters.

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I just don't say

And nothing else matters.

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us is something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

-Never cared for what they do.

-Never cared for what they know.

-But I know.

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us is something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters.

-Never cared for what they say.

-Never cared for games they play.

-Never cared what they do.

-Never cared for what they know.

-And I know.

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters.

*********************************************************

~ Sub-Chapter One ~

Ryoko stared out the window at the stars. She squinted into the darkness through the glass and frowned.

'The stars aren't glowing as brightly as they used to. They seem so desolate.'

She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold glass. Tears made their way down her pale face. 'Why do things always have to end like this?'

Her mind kept replaying the past three hours to her and no matter how she tried, she couldn't forget about them. As if nothing else mattered, except for the past. She was still able to see the blood and the bodies. And the lifeless figures of her mother and Meiru.

* Flashback *

"Meiru hold on." Nagi had levitated the woman's head and was urging her to fight. 

Meiru weakly opened her eyes, her purple irises glossed with tears. Blood seeped through Nagi's hands as she applied pressure to the injured woman's wounds. Meiru feebly smiled and dropped something red into Nagi's free hand.

"Watch over them, Nagi. As your responsibility as a GSFA officer and a bounty hunter. Protect........them." Her hand fell to her side. Her head rolled to one side as she sighed her last breath with a weak smile on her face.

Nagi clutched the object Meiru had given her in her blood-covered hand.

"I promise, Meiru. I'll watch over them and protect them. As my duty, I will keep your promise and obey my sense of sensibility. Rest now, dear friend. Your job here is down." Nagi whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Ryoko looked at Nagi and shook her head. From the look on the bounty hunter's face, Ryoko had confirmed her suspicions. They had lost Meiru.

The one who was on the enemy's team. The one who stood against Taris on the basis that what he had done to Washu was wrong. The one who argued her case in Washu's defense about Taris' revenge. The one who sent messages to the GP relaying information on her liege.

Ryoko wiped away a tear. "The one who saved....us."

Nagi carefully lifted Meiru's body and walked off. That was the last that Ryoko had seen of her. Now, as she pleaded through the link with her mother to wake up, Ryoko was beginning to feel that Washu would never wake up. Someone dropped down beside her.

"Sasami!" Ryoko asked, shock and fear on her face.

The princess looked at her and then at Washu. She slowly shook her head silently answering Ryoko's quiet questions.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko. There's nothing I can do for her now."

Ryoko looked down. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. Yosho knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We should get her some help right away." Yosho suggested as he gently picked Washu up in his arms. Ryoko followed behind him as the young princess walked next to her trying to comfort her feeling of regret and sadness.

* End Flashback *

Ryoko opened her eyes and gazed once again at the stars. So much had happened in the past three hours, that she felt time had literally stopped. But, watching the stars and her watch, she knew it wasn't possible. A flash of white drew her gaze and she spun around to see a young man standing there.

Ryoko gave him a pitiful and yet, hopeful look.

The man shook his head dilatorily. "Ryoko."

"Traven? Is she....is she...." Ryoko couldn't form the words as she began to cry.

Traven put an arm around her shoulder. "Not yet. She's in ICU at the moment. She's still breathing, but barely, so that's a good sign."

Ryoko forced herself to nod. "What's wrong with her? Earlier, before she passed out, I saw her having difficulty breathing and she was holding her chest as if her heart were going to burst out of it at any minute."

Traven tightened his grip on her. "Perhaps, we should discuss this somewhere else. You know, a little bit more privately."

Ryoko nodded and felt herself being led into another room.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko turned her head and saw Yosho watching her uncomfortably. He shifted his violet eyes to Traven who just nodded. Traven released Ryoko's shoulders and waited for her and Yosho.

Yosho took her hand and coaxed her into the small room.

"Please, Prince Yosho. Ryoko. Have a seat." Traven insisted.

Ryoko felt herself being eased into a chair.

"Ryoko, your mother has a weak heart. She..." Traven began to explain.

Ryoko interrupted him. "What do you mean a weak heart? As in, she needs a transplant?"

"No. Not quite. She has what's known as Mitral Stenosis. It's where the flaps of the mitral valve stick together, narrowing the valve opening. It keeps the heart from receiving enough blood due to a defective heart valve. It can be corrected, though. It just takes time." Traven stated quietly.

"How can it be corrected?" Yosho's voice asked.

Traven nodded. "By surgery, of course. We'll just go in, separate the leaflets of the valve so that it stays open longer than what it has been. Or, if the leaflets can't be sewn up, then we'll insert an artificial valve, or a caged-ball valve to act as the valve's leaflets. The latter idea, is more sufficient."

Ryoko moved her head in a nod. 

"We just need you to sign the release forms and we'll get started." Traven chirped as he handed her a clipboard.

Ryoko stared at the clipboard and pen before signing her name to the bottom of the forms. "How long will it take?"

Traven tilted his head. "All depends on how bad the valve is and whether or not we have to substitute the real thing for an artificial one. It's all a matter of time. But, we'll keep you posted."

Ryoko felt Yosho grip her hand and she nodded. Traven left the room as soon as he handed the clipboard back to him and hurried down the hall to have Washu prepped for surgery.

"This friend of yours. Traven? He's a nice fellow." Yosho commented.

"Yes. He is. He's a really good friend of mine and I trust him with my mother's life more than I trust myself." Ryoko answered dryly.

Yosho 'hmmed.' "I trust you. And you should believe in yourself, Re."

"I can't. How can I trust in myself when I don't even believe in who I am."

Yosho squeezed her hand. "You will. Eventually."

Ryoko stood up and walked into the hallway where the others were waiting. She sat down in a chair a few rows away from her family. Yosho watched her and then sat down beside his mother.

"Yosho? What's the news?" Funaho asked quickly.

He sighed. "Washu's heart is weak and defective. The doctor says that she has Mitral Stenosis. One of her heart valves isn't working correctly and they're going in to try and either fix it or replace the valve. Hopefully, they'll succeed in the repairs."

Funaho agreed silently. Azusa stared at his son with disdain.

"Yosho? What exactly are your intentions with Ryoko?" Azusa asked firmly.

Yosho's head came up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you came here to Jurai and stood up for her. You wouldn't let her go out alone and now you're giving her support. She is Jurai's worst and most feared criminal. And you have the ordacity to mingle with her."

Yosho's eyes flashed with pure unadulterated hate. "Was. She WAS Jurai's attacker, and she may still be feared today. But it is you who have struck that fear into their minds and hearts. Ryoko is a kind woman. She would never hurt someone unintentionally, unless they attacked her or her family."

Azusa crossed his arms and 'hmphed.'   
  


Yosho pressed his debate farther. "She protected you. Mother. Jurai. And your blind followers father. You haven't even thanked her for her help. She saved Ayeka and Sasami looks up to her. Her mother is lying in there dying and all you can think about is why I show her compassion and support?"

"In a way. Ryoko has never once thanked us for allowing the statute of limitations to apply to her." Azusa tried to challenge back.

"No." Yosho stood up quickly and angrily. "She's grateful. But you wouldn't know because you feel hatred for her. Well, let me tell you something father. I don't hate her. I never have."

"Then why did you request to chase her down when she attacked Jurai? You fought her and won, now don't tell me you didn't hate her." Azusa cried.

Yosho smirked. "I went after her, because, I loved her. And I still do. She's all I think about during my day."

Azusa cut him off. "You mean to tell me that you love that creature?!"

"She's not a creature. Or a monster. You are. I've loved Ryoko since before I chased her to Earth. She and I used to meet every chance we could outside the palace walls. We spent the whole day together when we could. I may have been betrothed to Ayeka, but my love was for Ryoko." Yosho said.

Azusa dropped into his seat. He was about to argue more when Funaho glared at him.

"Yosho no longer lives under the Jurain house rules. He is free to choose whomever he sees fit. And if you think you can disown him because of his love for Ryoko, then you mine as well disown me too. I knew of our son's relationship with her, and I was happy. And I still am." Funaho stated.

Azusa stared at her. "You too?" He asked Misaki suspiciously.

Misaki twiddled her thumbs and remained silent.

"I don't believe this." Azusa whined.

Yosho nodded. "You don't have to believe it, father. Just accept the truth and go on about your life. You can't change the way I feel about her. I'm sorry."

Yosho turned and walked towards Ryoko. Azusa and Funaho watched as he knelt to his knees and embraced a trembling Ryoko.

Azusa sighed and said not another word about it.

******

Ryoko felt stiff and tired as her eyes fluttered open. She sat huddled in a chair in the waiting room with Yosho allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. She smiled.

'Good ole Yosho. He hasn't changed a bit.' Ryoko told herself.

Ryoko carefully slide from his embrace and wandered the hallway. She finally came to the nurses' station and leaned against the counter.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me whether or not Dr. Taylor has finished the surgery on Washu Hakubi?" Ryoko asked innocently.

The woman looked up some files on a nearby chart and nodded. "Dr. Taylor ended the surgery around 3 this morning. He wasn't able to save the valve and he wanted me to let you know that there's a slight possibility, that Mrs. Hakubi's body will reject the artificial valve implanted into her chest cavity."

Ryoko nodded deftly. "Is there anyway I can see her?"

The woman flipped a page and grinned. "Of course. If you are Ms. Hakubi, then you're the only one who hasn't visited her yet. Dr. Taylor says to show you to her room when you woke up."

The woman got up and replaced the folder in a tray. "I'll show ya the way."

She followed the woman to the ICU room in which Washu was resting in. Ryoko poked her head in the door and looked around. 

The walls, sheets and curtains were a bright white. In the middle of the room was a single hospital bed. Underneath the covers, connected to many machines, was Washu. 

Ryoko saw an IV inserted in Washu's arm, a tube connected to her nose and mouth and another machine that appeared to be attached to her under her gown. Ryoko forced herself to walk into the room.

She pulled up a chair and sat down. Washu's breathing was shallow and she wheezed every now and then. Her face was ashen and Ryoko could barely tell which was her skin or the sheets. 

Ryoko gripped her mother's hand tightly and laid her head on Washu's stomach. Her vision blurred as she felt warm tears resurfacing.

'Please, mom. Wake up. You can make it through this. Don't leave me just yet. Please.' Ryoko sent the message to Washu through their link.

She had hoped that she would somehow spark Washu's brain activity and get an answer, but nothing happened. She looked at the floor and allowed her tears to pour down her face.

"Ryoko?" 

Ryoko looked up to see Funaho standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and sat up.

"Lady Funaho. I didn't know there was anyone else coming up to see her. I can come back later if you'd like." Ryoko offered weakly.

Funaho crouched next to her chair. Pushing the woman's blue bangs from her face, she smiled and replied, "No. You should visit with her. I actually came up for you. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be more than happy to listen."

Ryoko forced herself to smile. "Thank you, Funaho. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. And about last night, don't let what Azusa said get to you. He's a grump sometimes, but, he really is a kind man underneath that exterior."

Ryoko smirked. "I know. I am grateful that Jurai allowed the statute of limitations to apply to me on my behalf. The freedom I have found is well worth the 700 years of imprisonment. I owe you and Emperor Azusa that much."

Funaho shook her head. "No. You owe that much to Yosho. He went after you because Azusa gave the orders to track you down and apprehend you so that you could be put on trial for your actions. Yosho lied to him about his reason of finding you. He's the one you should be grateful to."

"I suppose you're right, Lady Funaho. But, even after all the hell your husband put me through, I don't harbor any hatred for him or your people. I was glad to help you out in your time of need. If only, Jurai could see that." Ryoko whispered as she hid her face.

Funaho put a hand on Ryoko's knees. "They will. On my honor, Jurai will know of the courage and risk that the Ex-Space Pirate Ryoko sacrificed to protect our empire and our people."

Ryoko nodded. "Then, maybe the world won't be so quick to judge me and who I am. For they don't know me, but, I wish they did. Thank you."

Funaho gave her a small hug and left the room. Outside the door stood Azusa and Misaki. Funaho smiled at her husband and sister.

"See Azusa? I told you that Ryoko's intentions for helping Jurai were solely for the purpose of not being feared any more. And I do intend on telling Jurai of her bravery and sacrifice. She risked her life to protect a whole planet that loathes the very thought of her existence. They will know the truth." 

Azusa sighed but nodded. 

Funaho and Misaki started back for the waiting room while Azusa stood still.

"Azusa? Are you coming?" Misaki asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You two go ahead. There's something I have to do first. I'll be there shortly." Azusa insisted.

He watched them descend down the hallway and then entered Washu's room.

Ryoko held her mother's hand in both of hers and was crying.

Azusa felt sorry for her and decided that he would make amends for his stubbornness.

Azusa pulled up a chair by Washu's bedside and wrapped an arm around Ryoko's trembling shoulders.

Ryoko jerked back afraid of what Azusa was planning to do.

Azusa tightened his grip gently. "There, there Ryoko. Dry your tears. How do you think Washu would feel if she saw you crying for her instead of being the strong woman that you are?"

Ryoko froze. She turned her golden eyes to the emperor. "I don't know. And right now, I don't care. If I lose her, then I'll have no one else in this world. She is the only family I have."

"Wrong Ryoko. You have us. Me, Funaho, Misaki, Ayeka and Sasami. And of course Yosho. And you shouldn't forget the others you lived with for the past 8 years. They are your family too." Azusa corrected her sweetly.

Ryoko shook her head. "No. I can not call them family. I have not been there like family. The past five years, I wasn't there for them or with them. Only the first three years after I was released had I been there with them. Back then, they were an extended family. But, Washu is my only real family."

Azusa thought that over. "On the contrary, Ryoko. The royal house of Jurai, me, the queens, Yosho and the girls, they are your family. And we're family connected through Sasami. She is my daughter, but she is also Tsunami, your mother's sister and your aunt. We are all connected by her."

Ryoko sighed. She knew he was right. But, still. "Washu was the only one there for me. When I was down or all the odds were against me, she was there. She's my mother. And, through it all, she stood by me when no one else would because I was a monster."

Azusa cursed himself for ever appointing her as such a foul creature. For know, he saw what she really was. A lost and scared child pleading to be remembered as someone innocent and good. She was alone, according to her standards, and all she wanted right now was the comfort of her mother.

Azusa held back his tears. The tears she had cried for so many years. He moved his chair back and rose to his feet. Ryoko thought he was going to leave but suddenly she gasped as she felt strong arms constrict around her midsection.

"Ryoko. I never meant to cause you so much pain and heartache. I know I was wrong for exiling you and for making my people believe that you were a cold, heartless monster who killed for sport. They were all assumptions and you know what they say when you assume things, right?" Azusa asked.

Ryoko shook her head, her body rigid from the shock of the hug. "No, I'm afraid I don't Emperor Azusa. What do they say about the word assume."

Azusa let her go and looked at her. She had a serious and yet stunned expression on her face as she waited for him to explain.

"If you assume, the you make an ass out of you and me." Azusa replied.

Ryoko felt the tears subside as she began to laugh. "That was a good one. Thanks Azusa. Your apology meant a lot to me. And you're right. I shouldn't be the one crying, instead I should be the pillar of the whole situation. My mother made me to be strong, and I should show my strength."

"No Ryoko. Your mother made you to be who ever you wanted to be. If your emotions are strong, then you'll be looked up to. But if your emotions are weak, then you will comforted. She didn't make you to be a certain emotion. Like all children, your life consists of all types of feelings." Azusa corrected.

Ryoko nodded slightly. "Yes. I think you're right. I am who I am, and who I am is who I am and who I wish to always be." She looked up at Azusa. "The one who survived."

Azusa agreed with a big smile. He assured her that Washu would most likely be okay and that she should get some rest, but when Ryoko refused, he relented. He said he'd check back in on her and that if she needed anything, to let him know.

Ryoko watched the man leave quietly and thanked Tsunami for allowing the events to go so smoothly. She had earned the forgiveness of Azusa and in return had told him that she had always forgiven him since before her time of imprisonment. 

When he asked how she was able to forgive him, especially when he instituted so much hatred and fear in his empire of her, she simply smiled at him and stated, "Because it's my nature. From my mother's heart came love and forgiveness. It's just......who I am."

Azusa had left shortly after that and now Ryoko was alone with her mother and her thoughts once again.

******

It was late by the time Ryoko had emerged from her mother's room in ICU. The sun had already set and the stars were out, but once again, she thought they looked kind of dim. Like they were burning out and dying.

Ryoko saw the familiar back of one of her 'family' members. Though facing away from her, as the person was concentrated on the stars, she could still tell who it was. She held her breath and tiptoed behind them. 

She wrapped her arms around the person's waist and leaned her head against their back. Snuggling closely to them she could smell the familiar scent of Patchouli. Ryoko felt movement under her weight and stepped back.

A disappointed sigh came from the person as she let them go. Ryoko looked up to see violet eyes peering at her. The person opened their arms just a bit and Ryoko went to them. She clasped her hands together behind the person's back and buried her face in their chest.

Strong arms held her tightly and the person rested their head atop of her's. Ryoko felt safe and warm in those arms now just like she had almost 800 years ago.

"Ryoko...."

Ryoko shifted her body some and looked up. She placed a finger on the person's lips and smiled. "Shh. I just want to remember us this way. We can forget about our problems for now and just live in the moment of being together again. Things don't always work out the way we want them to."

Yosho blinked a few times as she laid her head back down on his chest. 'I wonder what she meant by remembering us this way. And what did she mean when she said things don't always work out the way we want them to?'

He pondered to himself as he held Ryoko.

He closed his eyes and nestled his head on her hers. He could smell the fragrance of Hawaiian ginger. It had been Ryoko's favorite before Kagato had captured her, and Yosho couldn't help but remember their past together. 

"Yosho? Do you sometimes wish that you could go back in time and change things? I mean like, if you knew something awful was going to happen, would you try to prevent it even if it meant that the path you live now may change or be lost forever?" Ryoko asked curiously.

Yosho was silent a few minutes before answering her. "No. The paths we have taken were out there for a reason, Ryoko. If we change our past, our future changes to. If possible, I'd go back to the time we had on Jurai, but I would warn you and your mother about Kagato."

Ryoko listened carefully to his explanation. "I'd tell you that something bad was going to happen, but, if I were to stop Kagato from harming you and Washu and if I could prevent him from taking control of you, then we may not be where we are today." Yosho answered simply.

"I wouldn't have met Tenchi." Ryoko pointed out.

Yosho frowned.

"And I wouldn't have met Ayeka, Sasami or Kiyone and Mihoshi. And, I may have never found out that my mother was still alive. Or that, I was seen as a monster. I would have just been plain old Ryoko. No life, no adventure or fun." Ryoko paused and smiled at him.

"I don't think I could have lived like that. A normal everyday life. But, I've grown up and have changed. Now, I'd give anything to have an ordinary life. Just me and my plainness. I'd have been happy settling down and having kids. Somewhat like Achika, I guess. But, had things not happened like they did..."

Yosho tilted his head and waited for her to finish her story.

"Then you would have never married and settled down for an ordinary life. Achika would have never been born and she and Nobuyuki would have never met. And if they had never met, then Tenchi wouldn't have been born. And without him in this life, we would have never met and become a family."

Yosho couldn't agree more. "But, Ryoko. You still suffered so much under Kagato. Don't you wish that you could have at least avoided him?"

"Nope. Because if I did, then I wouldn't have such a wonderful family to keep me in line or to be there for me when I need them. I wouldn't trade all the pain I went through for a pain free life. I fought hard to get where I'm at today, Yosho. And I'm thankful for that hardship everyday." Ryoko added.

Yosho nodded. "Very well then. I can see your point and where you're headed with this. And....I don't wish for you to go."

Ryoko sighed heavily. "But, I have to. I have a responsibility. I can't just run out on it. It's a duty I have been obligated to finish. I can't forget about it."

"You could. They would understand." Yosho argued back.

Ryoko turned from him. "NO! It's where I belong now. I started something, and for once I'm going to finish it. I'm sorry, but I just have to do this."

Yosho grabbed her arm. "You belong here, with us. We are your family, not them. Please Ryoko, let's just think about this. Just because you don't finish something doesn't mean that people are going to degrade your character."

Ryoko jerked her arm from Yosho's hand. "But they will. I have nothing more keeping me tied to Earth. I have to forget about that time and place, Yosho. Can't you see, my past is what's holding me back and keeping me from being with the things I love. I just want to forget about the past."

Ryoko paused and took a deep breath. "I want the past to forget me. I want to be my own person, not some shadow of what was. As long as I stay around with my past, my spirit will never be free. I want a future. The normal life, not the fast lane. It's not me anymore. And the past can't offer me that."

Ryoko looked at him. Tears were forcing their way to the surface but he was fighting the urge to let them go. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek and wiped a thumb under his left eye.

"You should let all of the past go. We've had this conversation before. If you don't let the past go, then you can't move on in your life. Maybe, if you cried a little more often......then your past will be easier to let go of. Let it all go, Yosho. Let me go. Just, don't think about it. Think of the future to come."

She dropped her hand and spun around. She left Yosho alone in the hallway, tears dripping down his face.

Ryoko got around the corner before sinking to the ground. She hugged her knees closely to her and cried out all of her anger, frustration and agony.

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Two ~

Ryoko looked back at the waiting room. It was early in the morning and everyone was asleep. She had waited by Washu's bedside a whole month and still no reaction was indicated that her mother was even alive. Now, she allowed her gaze to travel over each member of her family.

Azusa, Funaho and Misaki were huddled together in a corner. Ayeka was using Tenchi's shoulder as a headrest. Sasami was curled up into a chair across from her sister. Kiyone and Mihoshi both sat side by side, their heads leaning back against the wall. And Yosho, was no where to be seen.

Ryoko thought that he was probably off somewhere staring at the stars. Something she used to do for comfort during her days under Kagato. 'Maybe observing the stars helps him to. If so, then may they keep shining ever so brightly.' Ryoko whispered in her mind.

A tear made it's way down her chin and she reached up and swiped at it. It hurt her to leave like this, yet again. No one knew of her plans and she had hoped it remain that way. 

Washu wasn't getting any better and try as she might, Ryoko found it harder and harder to visit her each day. For the past month, her visits had dwindled down to about five minutes a day instead of the hours on end she used to spend next to her mother's bedside. Ryoko just couldn't take it anymore.

And she hated to see her mother suffering so much. The same feeling a mother had when her child lay ill. And, she knew that Washu was hurting. She could feel the pain and frustration sometimes across the link, especially when Washu was having one of her spasmatic attacks.

Ryoko couldn't keep her strong facade up any longer and she prayed for her sake as well as her mother's, that the choice she had made was right. Ryoko walked out of the hospital into the docking bay. A shuttle had docked and was boarding passengers into its hold.

Ryoko's mind wandered for a bit before she boarded the shuttle. 'I wonder if my decision was right? And will mom hold a grudge to me for making it. I just don't want to see her suffer any more that what she has been. She doesn't deserve it.' She thought worriedly.

She stepped into the shuttle and found a seat. Gazing out the window she closed her eyes. "Please, assure me that I made the right choice."

Her choice was of course to leave Jurai. But, she had been gone for a month, and she hadn't expected it to be so long. It wasn't until a telegram arrived from Faun, that Ryoko realized how long her absent state had been. And she knew that she had to go back. It was her duty as a professor and a person.

Ryoko opened her eyes. A month for any positive reactions from Washu was long enough. And she knew that her mother was never going to wake up from her coma. It was just a feeling she had, had for a while now.

Her mind had been made up the day Faun's message arrived. Why keep putting Washu through so much pain and suffering? Why keep the family waiting like they were for any good news? Why, even sit around watching your mother's life go down the drain, a drip of blood at a time?

Ryoko couldn't answer these questions and finally had decided to give in. She would ease her mother's suffering once and for all, and since she was the only liable one there to sign any release forms or specific papers, she knew that no one could change the outcome of what was to come.

Before she left, Ryoko had signed the DNR papers requesting that should Washu stop breathing, they were not to try and resuscitate her. She wanted her point of not making Washu suffer, to be made clearly. 

Ryoko hung her head. 'My choice was right. Better to let her go with peace than to have her go suffering.'

She felt the shuttle lurch forward and soon she was gazing at the stars as they passed by. She was heading to a nearby colony where Captain Korso would personally meet her and take her back to Winblum, where she belonged.

Ryoko felt queasy for most of the trip, but she knew that it had something to do with her final decision. Oh, she knew that the others would blow gaskets when they found out what she did, but she didn't care what they thought. She wanted Washu to be comfortable. Right then, nothing else mattered.

******

"SHE DID WHAT?!?" Azusa shouted.

Traven stood there holding a sheet of paper and a form.

"The nurse said that she asked for the DNR papers about 2 this morning. Ryoko signed them, left a note and then left. She was seen boarding the early shuttle for workers and guests. There's nothing I can do. I have to, by law, obey the DNR forms and honor her request. I'm sorry." Traven replied.

"How could she do this? I thought she wanted more than anything to have Washu back." Tenchi stated absently.

"She did, Tenchi. But, seeing Washu suffer so much, it was hurting her to know that her mother was dying like that. If Washu's heart doesn't kick in an accept the valve or the new medication we gave her, I have no other choice but to....solve her problem easily." Traven answered calmly.

Sasami glared at him. "You mean to pull her plug? Are you sure it was Ryoko that left that note? Surely she wouldn't request that you take Washu off of life support."

"But she did. See for yourself. Both papers are signed with her signature and they match the signature here on the release forms she signed for the surgery. In the past five years that I've known Ryoko, I've come to learn that she hates to see people suffer or to be in pain." Traven assured them.

"You are right. Ryoko would give her left leg to make Washu's pain and problems go away, but, then she'd have to put up with the agony of knowing that, that gave her mother the impression that she saw Washu as being weak. This way, Ryoko can ease her pain in her own suffering." Yosho commented.

Funaho nodded her agreement. "Does anyone know where Ryoko went to?"

Kiyone looked at her feet while the others shook their heads no.

"Kiyone? You and Nagi were the ones who found her. Where was she located at?" Tenchi asked patiently.

"I can't say Tenchi. Knowing Ryoko, she's probably already relocated so that we can't find her. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Kiyone apologized.

Yosho glanced at Traven. "You live in the same place Ryoko does. Where is she?"

"Prince Yosho, Ryoko's my best friend. I will not betray her privacy even if her mother's life depends on it. Even if you do find her, she won't change her mind. Our only hope now, is that Washu's heart accepts the replacement valve. All we can do is wait." Traven stated coolly.

"Yeah. Three hours until your rounds are to be made. You're killing an innocent victim right along with Ryoko. You should be ashamed of yourself." Sasami scolded him angrily. She turned around and stormed off.

Tenchi and the others watched her go.

"She really seems bent on this turn of events." Traven mentioned idly.

"That's because Washu was the one there for her when Ryoko left her behind. Sasami looked up to Ryoko, but then, Ryoko up and left and so she started turning to Washu for support and distraction." Tenchi told him.

Traven nodded. "I see. Poor kid. But, still, there isn't anything I can do."

With that Traven turned around and left.

Azusa cut his gaze to his son. "Yosho? What were you and Ryoko arguing about the day Washu had her surgery?"

Yosho stiffened. "Nothing."

Funaho gave him a disgusted look. "Nothing huh? Then that would explain why I found Ryoko crying in the hallway that night, right?"

Yosho looked surprised. "Crying? She did not leave me that night crying. She left as if she had her mind made up. Nothing more."

"Well, she was crying her eyes out. When I asked her what was wrong, she got up and ran. Yosho, that girl had a scared look in her eyes. Now, what happened?" Funaho asked again sternly.

Yosho sighed. "She came to me that night, she seemed in high spirits. She told me that she wanted to remember us the way we were. I asked her about it and she mentioned that things don't always happen in the way we want them too. Then she asked me, if I would change any part of my past."

"Your past?" Misaki questioned with confusment.

"Yes. Ryoko and I were together many times before Kagato's insanity drove him to use her as a puppet. We were very happy, she and I. I told her that I'd warn her about Kagato and that I'd try and stop him from winning. But, she said that she wouldn't because if she did, then things wouldn't be as they are now."

"So, basically, she said that she wouldn't have the life she has now were you to go back and fight Kagato for her freedom?" Kiyone inquired.

Yosho nodded. "Yes. She said that I would have never married, Achika would have never been born or married and hence, Tenchi would fail to exist. And if Tenchi didn't exist, then none of you would be together now. She said that her life on Jurai would be dull and she wasn't looking for a life like that."

"She didn't want to settle down, did she?" Tenchi asked his grandfather. "That's why she convinced you to move on with you life. To forget about her. She wasn't ready for a normal life yet."

"Right. She wasn't ready. But, she told me that night, that, that is what she wanted more than anything. An ordinary life. She was blind before, but now she could see what she desired. However, she says that her life was where she was at now, and that I was to let go of the past because it won't change."

Yosho paused and looked at them. It seemed that even Mihoshi understood.

"She asked once again to forget about her, and that I should just let her go for good. That, my life is more important than her problems."

"And you're going to just let her walk away?" Azusa asked furiously.

Yosho and the others were shocked at his words. Azusa had hated Ryoko. Before. So what had changed him now.

"Father. I'm afraid hat there is nothing I can do to make Ryoko change her mind about the way I feel about her. Nor will she listen to her own feelings. She says that she has a duty to fulfill and we are not listed under the required, 'people to know' list to finish what she started." Yosho retorted.

Azusa gave him a gruff look. "Fine. But, don't come crying to us when you realize that your happiness has just walked out on you even though you had a chance to retrieve it." Azusa left the small group hurriedly.

"Maybe he is right." Yosho muttered.

"No. In a situation like this, no one is ever right. All you can do is follow your heart." Mihoshi babbled clearly.

"Mihoshi's right. You just have to............" Kiyone blinked and then stared at her partner. "Did you guys just hear what I heard?"

"Oh! What did you hear Kiyone? Was it an ice-cream truck? I've been craving some ice-cream for the past week." Mihoshi commented.

Kiyone's face fell. "Nope. I was wrong."

Mihoshi had run down the hall searching for the 'ice-cream truck' but without any luck. Kiyone muttered something and ran after the air-headed blonde.

"Brother, I think Mihoshi was right. Just listen to you heart. And knowing Ryoko, she's probably listening to hers right now as well." Ayeka assured.

Yosho smiled at her. He walked to the window and stared out at the stars. "You're probably right, Ayeka. You're probably right."

******

Ryoko stepped off the shuttle and looked around. The sun was just beginning to light up the docking bay as she settled herself at a table inside a small cafe. Many travelers had sat down and ordered breakfast or coffee while they waited for the next shuttle to arrive.

Ryoko ordered a cup of hot chocolate and sat back down at her table. Her eyes were busy scanning the many faces, that, she didn't realize that someone had sat down beside her in the next chair. She heard a rustling of papers and looked up. A middle aged man sat there reading a newspaper at her table.

Ryoko was about to get up when the newspaper lowered and a sing songy voice asked, "You ready, or does your death grip on that mug have first dibs on your attention?"

Ryoko stared at the man and smiled. "Actually, my fingers are about to have a death grip on your throat if you keep that up."

The man stood up and folded his newspaper. "Is that so?"

Ryoko nodded. "Absolutely. I don't like it when scumbags like you think you can score a date with someone of my class."

The man smirked. "I never remember stooping as low as to score a date with someone in a mental retardation classification. Sorry, doll."

Ryoko reached over and playfully punched him. "Why you little...!"

The man grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's good to see you again, Lady Ryoko. Now, you're shuttle awaits."

Ryoko giggled as she followed the man out to the docking bay.

"So, was Faun really that mad, Armon?" Ryoko asked with concern.

Armon Korso looked at her. "Faun? Mad? Like a hippo with a hernia. Nah. She was just worried that something had happened to you. Then she saw the bulletin that the Empress Funaho posted all over the universe telling everyone of your courageous deed in saving Jurai. She also mentioned Washu."

Korso saw her flinch slightly. "So, is the universe's greatest scientific genius really your mother?"

Ryoko remained silent. After a few seconds of being deep in thought, she answered, "Was. And yes."

"Was?" Korso repeated.

"Yes, was. She hasn't gotten any better. She's still in the coma she slipped into last month. I requested that Traven turn her life support off. I don't want to see her suffer any more." Ryoko replied meekly.

"You want her to go peacefully, then?" Korso quizzed.

Ryoko nodded. "Yeah. Do you think me wicked, for doing such a thing?"

"No. It is out of love for her that you are taking her off life support. Not wickedness or the chance to see her grovel in pain like she is. It's a satisfactory decision. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Korso ensured.

"Thanks Armon. You may be the only who agrees with me on that."

Korso nodded. "No problem. Now, what do you say we go home? Everyone is anxious to see you again."

Ryoko agreed and climbed aboard his shuttle. Seconds later, they were on their way to Winblum. When they got there, Ryoko noticed a few guards standing at the entrance of the docking bay. She stole a glance at Korso and noted that he was smiling a bit.

When Ryoko and Korso landed, the guards quickly surrounded the ship.

"What are they doing? What's going on?" Ryoko asked, her tone perplexed.

"Don't rightly know, Ryoko. Come on. We should probably find out though." Korso suggested as he led her off the cruiser.

As she stepped down onto the ground, she heard someone yell, "HORRAY!" And as if someone split a dam, people came rushing forth to greet her.

Ryoko tried to get away from the crowd but found that there was no where to run, so she stood there and endured the welcoming party.

Finally, Faun approached her. "Welcome home, hero."

Ryoko smirked. "If this is for returning, I know a certain regent who will be peeling dead skin off from a power burn."

Faun nodded. "Then I look forward to it, Ryoko. Come. Someone awaits you."

Faun led her through the noisy crowd into the streets. More people lined the sidewalks and waved at her but her eyes were locked on something else. More or less, someone else. Ryoko felt her knees go weak but forced herself to continue.

Faun led her and the mystery person up the stairs of the city hall and into her office.

"Please, sit down. Both of you." Faun insisted.

Ryoko sat down heavily and watched the other person do the same.

"It has been brought to my attention, Ryoko, that your mother was mortally wounded in the battle with the enemy." Faun stated airily.

"My mother was the enemy, Faun. She was the one who destroyed Alpha-Centauri and Eridanus. She caused so much havoc and in the end, she paid for it. I don't really care to discuss the events, so please, just drop the subject." Ryoko pleaded weakly.

"But your mother was not at fault, Ryoko. It was the same situation as when Kagato controlled you. Taris was manipulating her, can't you see that? She was never really the enemy." The person beside her shouted curtly.

Ryoko turned to the person and sneered at them. "Says you. You walked away. You didn't even care that Washu lay dying in my arms. You left. Just like you did all those years ago, when my mother needed help. You abandoned her. How could you have the guts to show your face again?"

The person rose to their feet. "Because it's my duty. I promised I'd protect you and Washu. But, there was something I had to take care of first. And besides, this belongs to your mother. But, I think you deserve to have it."

The figure dropped something in her lap. Ryoko picked it up and examined it. It was a small heart hanging on a rusty chain. The charm was a rusty-red color and was chipping. Ryoko cocked her head at it and then stared at the person. 

"What is this?" Ryoko asked, a look of profound shock on her face.

The person knelt down and gazed at Ryoko with their red eyes.

"The locket that Washu gave to....Meiru. She asked Meiru to find you, although, Washu never specifically stated your name. Meiru gave that to me before she died and asked me to return it. I have. It needs to be cleaned, of course. If you soak it in warm water and soap, the blood will come off."

"Blood?!" Ryoko screeched.

"Yes. Blood. Her blood. You should consider it a sacrifice, Ryoko. Meiru died for you and Washu. Her heroic death was just a starting point. Her name is inscribed in that locket forever, because she shed her blood on it's gold. Always, remember the one who turned sides and died for you."

The figure started for the door when Ryoko called out to them.

"Wait. If you promised you would protect my mother and me, then where are you going? My mother is dead. I am not. I wish for you to stay here. You can enjoy the beauty this place has to offer. I know that you have no other place to go. Don't walk out on it now, not with the promise of so much."

Ryoko paused as the figure turned to her.

"Please, Nagi. Your life as a bounty hunter has come to its end. You can't be a protector and a hunter at the same time. You have to make a choice. And I am asking you, for all the help that you have given my family and I, to stay. You'll be welcomed here. And....this is where you belong. With friends."

Nagi glared at her. "I can't Ryoko. I may have promised Meiru to watch over you, but I don't have to be here to do that. I'll always have my eye on you. So, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I didn't run away." Ryoko blurted out.

Nagi froze in her tracks. "Yes, you did. You ran away from your family and friends. You turned your back on them, and on your mother. So, don't tell me that you didn't runaway, dammit. Because, you've been running all your life. You have always been running, Ryoko. You still are and always will."

Nagi quickly left the room and Ryoko sat back down, shock written on her face.

"She's right. I betrayed my mother, my friends. Myself. How could I have been so blind?" Ryoko wept shyly.

Faun embraced her and tried to calm her down. "No, child. You may have run from your past, but it's behind you now. You have your future to look forward to. You should be happy, that at least you could have a future. Some aren't so fortunate. And many don't live long."

"Like my mother. I never really gave her a chance. I killed her before she could prove to me that she still had a future to live. I just don't believe that I didn't see it before it was to late." Ryoko mumbled.

Faun hugged her tightly.

Ryoko eased from her grip and stood. "Faun, I thank you for the welcoming committee, but, right now, I just want to be left alone. I'm going home. Please tell Miko that I'll be in class on Monday."

Ryoko walked from the room with her head down and heart in her stomach.

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Three ~

Ryoko rolled over and groaned. The sun crept through her drawn shades onto her face. She turned and placed the pillow over her head. Minutes later, a steady rooster crow brought her straight into a sitting position.

"Damn alarm clock." She grumbled as she fumbled for the off switch. Not being able to find the button, Ryoko picked it up and smashed it on top of her nightstand. Pieces of red plastic and glass lined the surface and the floor. Ryoko threw her covers back and sat with her legs dangling over the edge.

Finally forcing herself to get up, she showered and got dressed. Yawning uncontrollably, she shuffled to the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea. She managed to sit down safely and hit the power button of the remote to turn on the small television on the kitchen counter.

She flipped through the channels until she found the morning news. Ryoko cradled her chin in her hand and watched the news reports. She sighed. It was the same old things they reported yesterday morning.

'Suspects in robbery of a bank on Ceres were caught and charged.'

'The Ambassador of Leera announced his retirement.'

'The Nadab Stock Market went up 25.3%'

'And storms on nearby colony Ithamar totaled up to 1.6 Billion dollars in damage.'

Ryoko yawned and turned the television off. She put her cup in the sink and went to fix her hair. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and ran her past events through her head.

'It's been a year since mom died. I haven't heard from Tenchi or the others, so they must have given up on finding me. Nagi has kept an eye on me, but she stays away from Winblum. I heard Meiru had been buried on her home planet, Vintrel, which ironically happens to be Nagi's home planet as well.'

Ryoko smirked. 'How would of thought that Meiru and Nagi had been childhood friends? I certainly didn't have a clue. But, Meiru's resting peacefully, where she belongs.'

Ryoko ran a brush through her waist length hair. 'I am somewhat still the same. My hair is no longer cyan, but a medium blue with darker blue highlights. I wanted a change. My eyes are still the same feral gold. But, lighter. My eyes hold all my emotions, and have since dulled quite a bit.'

'I've grown an inch. Willpower I assume was behind that one. I put on a pound a two, but it's nothing horrible. I'm still in the apartment I've dwelled in for the past six years. Just, with new neighbors. I heard old Mrs. Quinn finally keeled over and passed on. Her funeral was nice. It rained, though.'

'As for my teaching career...I'm having the time of my life. I've become the Dean of the Astronomy Department. Lani was fired after she got into a fight with Miko and some other head-hancho member. Grey, I believe his name was. Anyway, I lead that department while I still teach on the side.'

Ryoko tied her hair back into a loose ponytail that hung down her back. 'Of course, most of my students have graduated. And new faces have re-entered my life. Very little has changed on the outside of my character. The statue of me in the square was modified. Now you can tell that it's a statue of myself.'

'Some new businesses have gone up, while some have come down. They took my favorite cafe out a few months back and now a beauty parlor is in its place. Faun has retired as regent. That was a sad day for all, but many rejoiced.'

'Her great-granddaughter, the former Captain of the Police Unit, AuLaura Danyon, has ascended as the regent now. Things are under way with overseeing production, but, it's still sad to be walking down the street and see Faun perched on a park bench feeding the birds.'

'Traven never came back. Rumor has it that he got offered a job on Jurai as a doctor in the hospital Washu died in. But there has also been word that he was recently married and that he settled down with a wealthy girl. Yuri won her case against her ex-husband to custody rights for Ikera.'

Ryoko paused and put her makeup on. 'Ikera turned 18, and she's happy that she won't have to be pulled between her mother and father anymore. The guy she's been dating for the past year finally asked her to marry him. She accepted. They get married next summer and I can't wait.'

'Miko has slowed down a bit. I think her age is getting to her. But, she can still haul ass when she's late for her soaps. I never really heard much on Kari except that she was never accused of purposely killing her father the night he murdered her mother. I think she's living somewhere on Jybera. I'm not sure.'

'And of course, Winblum has prospered greatly. Armon Korso, the big lug, is still the Chief of Guards at the docking bay. They haven't quite gotten back to offering referred licenses to visitors, but it seems the few the better. I guess my life can't get any better than this and I'm happy where I am.'

Ryoko turned the bathroom light off and stood before her full-length mirror in the corner of her room. She ran a slim hand over the white short sleeved button up shirt and down the short black skirt. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed the black jacket off a chair and her purse and ran out the door.

As she waved down a taxi she finished her thoughts. 'Yes. I'm perfectly happy here on this small planet. I'm a Dean and a professor, just like you mom and I'm making a great living and I enjoy what I do. In fact, I'm giving a lecture in an hour in the planetarium on Halley's Comet.'

'It'll be so much fun, for them and myself as well. I love teasing the boys I have in my class with something they'll never have. Me. And you know that I get it all from you, mom. But, I know you'll be watching me from up there. You'll hold your hands over your heart and say, 'That's my Little Ryoko!'

Ryoko stepped out of the cab, paid the driver and walked up the steps to the front of the Academy. Today was going to be a glorious day, she could just feel it. She'd give her two-hour lecture, have the hour lunch with Yuri and Ikera, and then conduct the second two-hour lecture afterwards.

Ryoko slipped into her office and put her purse down on the desk. She sat down in the big chair and pulled open a file. She read the name off the front of the paper and smiled. 'Akima Murasaki.' When she had returned, everyone knew her as Ryoko. So, she stopped going by Akima.

Ryoko tore the folder in two and tossed it into the trashcan. She leaned back and sighed, "Another year under the belt. I've had 313 pretty goods so far. The Mondays sucked." 

A giggle came from the doorway. She looked up to see Ikera and Yuri laughing at her. Ryoko quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"What's up you two?" Ryoko asked cheerfully.

Yuri sat down in the chair on the other side of Ryoko's desk, and Ikera perched herself on her mother's knee.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you were still on for tomorrow night. You know, the concert?" Ikera pointed out.

Ryoko grimaced. "Right, the Limp Bizcuit concert. I'm still looking forward to it, Ikera. Don't worry. If all things go well, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6:30 sharp. Promise."

Ikera nodded happily. "Great, thanks. Well, class is about to start so I guess I better get going. Oh, and professor Hakubi? I'm looking forward to your lecture on Halley's comet today after lunch. I can't wait." 

Ryoko could tell she was being sarcastic but nodded all the same. Ikera bounded out of the room and down the hall. Ryoko and Yuri stood up and stared at each other. 

"So, how was your date last night?" Yuri finally asked.

Ryoko stuffed a folder into the briefcase that sat open on her desk. She closed the lid and snapped it shut. "I didn't go." She replied.

Yuri stared at her. "YOU DIDN'T?"

"No. I just couldn't. Past memories I guess, they held me back. Sorry." Ryoko apologized.

Yuri shook her hand back and forth. "Don't worry about it. Grey didn't seem too upset that you skipped out on the blind date thing. He doesn't exactly know it was you, right?"

"Wrong. I called him and told I had to cancel. I didn't explain why, but he said he understood. He said that he had the same idea of calling me and canceling, but because he didn't know who I was, he couldn't." Ryoko added nonchalantly.

Yuri sighed. "Oh. So, you're not interested him, then?" 

"Define interested? He's a good guy, and his looks are okay. He's smart and he appears to be funny. So, what's interested to you?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, do you like him, like him. In that sort of way?" Yuri tried again.

Ryoko started giggling. "He's all yours."

Yuri's face lit up. "Really? Thanks. I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

Ryoko watched her friend shuffle out of her office and to her class. She smirked and picked up her things.

"Time to tease the boys. Ah, the highlight of my days." Ryoko sang to herself as she headed for the planetarium.

******

The two hour lecture went as expected. And just as she had expected, many of the young men got nosebleeds. And oh, were they so cute when they blushed and stuttered when asked to answer a question.

Ryoko sat down at a table and looked around. Everything seemed in place and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. But, still, Ryoko couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen later on.

Yuri and Ikera soon made their way to the table and sat down across from Ryoko. She greeted them cheerfully and picked up a bottle of water.

"Hey-Professor Hakubi?"

Ryoko looked up to see a young man with black hair and gentle green eyes standing at the end of the small table.

"I loved your lecture on the comets. Was it true that people actually thought the comet was going to destroy the Earth?" He asked genuinely.

Ryoko put her water down. "As a matter of fact they did. People considered comets deathly threats to their culture and lives. However, Edmond Halley relinquished their fears when he proved that comets don't fall anywhere. But more or less travel a path around the planets."

The boy nodded. "It must have been hard for them when they were proved wrong, huh?"

"Perhaps. But everyone makes mistakes." Ryoko answered quickly.

The boy quirked an eye and then walked off.

"I take it that your lecture went well?" Yuri questioned.

Ryoko smiled. "Quite. I sent out about 12 boys with nosebleeds in the first half-hour. It just gets better and better." Ryoko sighed. "However, he was one of the few that got away without torture."

Yuri and Ikera laughed at her. Ryoko shrugged and finished her water. Soon she and Ikera were headed for the planetarium. Ikera took a seat in the front row and before long students began to pile in to the seats. She watched them all with wonderment. Everyone loved Ryoko's lectures, oddly enough.

Ikera settled into her chair as the doors closed and some of the major lights dimmed leaving only a small bit of coloration on Ryoko as she began her lecture. Ikera watched with growing curiosity.

Ryoko pulled a laser pointer from the front pocket of her white lab coat. On the front it had 'Prof. Ryoko Hakubi' in bold gold letters trimmed in blue. In some places there were faint stars and moons depicting that she belonged to the Astronomy Department. Ryoko smiled and began to speak.

"Good afternoon. I'm Professor Hakubi and this is Halley's Comet, 101. Today we're going to go beyond the beliefs of astronomers and Mr. Halley himself. We'll learn of the comet that was discovered by Edmond Halley and the other numerous comets discovered years later." Ryoko stated firmly.

"Okay, let's begin. First off, Edmond Halley, was an English astronomer who was born in London in 1656. He discovered the comet we now know today as 'Halley's Comet.' Before Halley's investigations, many people believed that comets appeared by chance and traveled in no set path."

"But Halley believed that comets belonged to the solar system and took definite paths around the sun at regular intervals. Some of his studies included the paths taken by comets discovered in 1456, 1531, and 1607. They were also proven to have the same path as the comet of 1682."

"It was decided that the same comet of 1682 made all these paths and he correctly predicted that it would reappear again in 1759 and regularly thereafter. Records show that Halley's comet dates back to 240 B.C. and it appears every 76 to 79 years."

Ryoko paused and pointed the red laser beam to the sidewall behind her. 

"As you can see, this is the path taken by Halley's comet. It was seen in 1910 only 55 million miles from the sun. In 1909, it was photographed at 300 million miles from the sun. In May of 1910, the comets head was as brilliant as the two brightest stars."

"Its great tail stretched about two-thirds the distance from the horizon to directly overhead. Halley's comet went as close to Earth as 14 million miles on May 20, of 1910. On the next day, the Earth is believed to have passed through the comet's tail."

Ryoko hit a button on the podium and the screen changed screen. She re-pointed at a new picture.

"This is a photograph of Halley's comet. And this is the orbit of the comet. As you can see, the tail always points away from the sun while orbiting on its ellipse. Halley's comet is probably the best known comet to be discovered."

Ikera listened to Ryoko's lecture and before she knew it, she had only 20 minutes left to go. Ryoko made her lectures so interesting and every time a boy had to be excused, the entire class laughed. Ikera found in insane at how Ryoko was able to make every guy oogle.

Except the one from lunch today. Ikera shrugged it off and sank into her chair. A small flash of light came from the back of the room and Ikera turned around slightly. She saw the shadow of a person move to the back and sit down.

Ryoko noticed it too, only she saw more than just a couple. She counted eight figures entering during the last 20 minutes of her lecture. She wasn't in the least bit to say happy because they were late and she would make sure that they would know of her disappointment.

Ryoko turned her attention back to the projection screen. 

"Scientists believe that the nucleus of a comet consisted of tiny solid particles held together loosely by gravitation. But yet, the nucleus most likely consists of frozen gases and water mixed with dust particles."

A student in the front raised his hand.

"Yes, you have a question on all of this?" Ryoko asked eagerly.

"Professor Hakubi, I thought astronomers today claimed that the nucleus resembled a dirty snowball that was formed in the cold, distant regions of the solar system?"

Ryoko nodded as the boy sat down. "Yes, they did. And they probably still see it as that today. However, it has been proven that they are not loose particles but gases frozen together in space. Now, who can tell me what kinds of gases are used to make the nucleus of a comet?"

A girl rose to her feet in the back. "Professor, I do believe the four gases discovered in the nucleus would be ammonia, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and methane. The gases and water make up 70 to 80 % of the mass of a comet."

"Very good." Ryoko stated proudly. "The remaining 20 to 30% may resemble meteoric particles. Which consists of fine grains and larger chunks of minerals and rocky material."

Ryoko switched the screen once again.

"As a comet approaches the sun, the outer layers of the icy nucleus begin to evaporate. This evaporation releases dust and gases which form the what around the nucleus?" Ryoko pointed a student in the back.

"The evaporated gases and dust form the coma around the nucleus, Professor."

"Excellent. Who knows the diameter of the coma?" Ryoko inquired.

A young girl in the front stood up. "The coma usually is as large as 1 million miles or 1.6 million kilometers. The coma also makes up the comets head."

Ryoko nodded. "Yes, it does. Can you imagine being in the center of, let's say, an ocean and its diameter was a million miles wide? I'd say that you had either be an Olympic swimmer or you best have a row boat."

Most of the students laughed. Ryoko leaned against the podium and switched off the projection screen. A pattern of stars and planets formed over head.

"Space, can be quite an adventure if you go out an explore it. Each and every one of you have the potential to be a great Astronomer, Astronaut, or a Scientist. But, to do so, you must first learn of the ways and the demands of space." Ryoko spoke seriously.

She leaned back and switched on the overhead lights.

"I want you all to remember that as you go back to your dorms or homes tonight. And I want you to think about it as you're reading chapters 7 through 9 as well."  Ryoko instructed.

Groans came from all corners of the room.

"Now, now. Do you think Edmond Halley or Sir Isaac Newton complained about a little homework assignment?" Ryoko asked devishly.

From in the back of the room someone shouted, "No. Because back then school and homework were optional. And easy!"

Ryoko sighed. "Or so one would think Mr. Mathis. Read the assignment. Your final exam will be on your reading assignment and on what you have learned today. If you didn't pay attention, then I'll see you next semester."

Students filed out of the planetarium and into the hallways. The day was finally over and Ryoko was glad that she could go home. Someone stepped onto the platform beside her.

"That was a great session, Ryoko. Thanks for letting me sit in on it." Ikera chirped. 

"Don't mention it. Anything to get you out of the final exam in math class until tomorrow, right?" Ryoko teased.

"WHAT?! You mean I still have to take cranky ol`e Mrs. Hester's test? Shit. Why didn't you say something earlier, huh? I would have spent the whole lecture studying." Ikera fumed.

"Nope. In my class, no student studies for another teacher's exams. You know that, Ikera. My students are the best in this academy. Why? Because if they didn't read the assignment or do their homework that night, they do it during lunch. And they don't sleep in my class either. That's why." 

Ikera sighed at the reprimand. 

"I know your students are the best. Every year they graduate top of their class with honors. You don't have to rub it in." Ikera whined.

Ryoko shook her head as she closed her briefcase. "Would you like some cheese to go with that wine?"

From behind her, Ryoko heard the cheerful question. "Cheese?"

Ryoko chuckled. She stood up and turned the ceiling projection off. Someone off stage cleared their throat. 

"Um, excuse me. Professor Hakubi?"

Ryoko spun around and stared at the person who addressed her. She dropped her briefcase and gasped.

Ikera cocked her head behind her and quirked an eyebrow. 

Ryoko felt her knees go weak as she tried to speak.

"H...how? Wh...why?" Ryoko could only stutter.

She felt the room start to spin and she placed a hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, but the figure was still standing there.

"Hello again, Ryoko."

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Four ~

Ryoko's jaw dropped. Silence hung heavily in the air as she backed against the wall.

"It's not possible. How'd you find me, yet again?" Ryoko finally asked.

Yosho stepped forward. "It wasn't easy, believe me. But, I was able to track you down with Ryo-Ohki's help."

Ryoko noticed the cabbit on his shoulder and glared at her. "Damn traitor."

Ikera giggled. 

"Hey- shutup! This isn't funny, Ikera. I didn't want to be found." Ryoko grumbled miserably.

"So, I noticed. Why did you run from me, Re?" Yosho walked up on the stage and smiled at her.

He faced Ikera and nodded. Ikera nodded back. 

"Hey, aren't you that Prince from Jurai?" She asked curtly.

"Ikera, not now." Ryoko interceded.

Ikera crossed her arms and pouted. "But, Ryoko. He's a Jurain. He doesn't belong here."

"I said not now, Ikera!" Ryoko said through clenched teeth.

Ikera noticed her hostility and backed off.

"So, I see that you have retreated to a place that does not except Jurain nobility with open arms, Ryoko."

She hung her head and sighed. "Please, Yosho, just go home. I want to be left alone." Ryoko whispered.

"Right now. Being left alone is the last thing you need." Yosho whispered.

"Ryoko?" Ikera spoke softly.

Ryoko didn't hear her as her vision was concentrated on Yosho.  She kept her golden eyes trained on the man standing before her.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Yosho asked jokingly.

Ryoko frowned at him. "Why should I do something like that? How do I know that you won't knock me out and drag back to them?"

Yosho chuckled. "Because you know as well as I do, that I would never do something like that. Well, unless it was very imperative, but still."

Ryoko sighed. "You're probably right. But, I still don't know."

Yosho chuckled again and Ryoko saw his eyes light up a bit.

"Ryoko, can't I even treat you to some tea or something?" Yosho asked.

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Actually, I was just on my way out. Maybe some other time."

Yosho's eyes dimmed and his smile faded. Ryoko started walking off the stage with Ikera in front of her. Ryoko stopped and took a deep breath. 

"Look, Yosho. I'm not trying to avoid you...well, not really anyway. But, what I'm trying to say is if you want, and it's entirely up to you, but I'd be honored if you wanted to stay for dinner tonight. You know, at my place." Ryoko's voice was barely audible as she offered Yosho the option.

Yosho stared at her. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Ryoko's lips curved into a smile. "So, is that a yes, or a hell no?"

Yosho grinned slyly. "Since when have I ever declined such an offer from a pretty woman?"

Ryoko groaned. "Now, would be a start. Come on, old man. Let's go."

Yosho laughed and followed her out of the building.

Ryoko stopped at the front doors and waved goodbye to Ikera. Yosho noticed the girl was hesitant and he could just make out the question she whispered in Ryoko's ear.

"Are you sure you can trust him, Ryoko?"

Ryoko cast a glance back at Yosho and then to Ikera. She nodded and stated, "He's harmless, Ikera. Besides, Prince Yosho and I go way back. It'll be okay, really."

Ikera relented and finally agreed. She turned and waved and continued down the hallway to her mother's office.

Ryoko led Yosho outside to the front steps of the Academy. She pointed to the right and started in that direction. Yosho shrugged and followed her down the street, his eyes watching her every move.

******

Ryoko stopped in front of a tall building and waited for Yosho to catch up.

"Your old man disguise getting the better of you?" Ryoko teased.

"No. I was just admiring the view." Yosho's replied. His eyes twinkling with his own teasing.

Ryoko blushed and turned around. "Very funny. Come on."

He nodded and picked up pace beside her. When they entered the lobby, Yosho was in the least, impressed with the place.

It was clean, roomy and from the decorations, Yosho could tell quite expensive. He was so caught up in the beauty of just the lobby that he hadn't realized that Ryoko had gotten on the elevator.

Something moving back and forth rapidly caught his attention and he saw Ryoko waving to him to gesture him to get on. He quickly stepped into the elevator and Ryoko scowled at him.

"I see that your attention span is still small." Ryoko chided.

"Perhaps. But, I was very interested in the design of that room." Yosho replied haughtily.

Ryoko crossed her arms and leaned against the railing on the side.

After a few seconds of silence, the doors slid open and Ryoko ushered Yosho down the hall to her apartment. Once inside, Ryoko tossed her purse and briefcase down on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable. Just let me change out of this and I'll get dinner started." Ryoko informed as she disappeared around the corner.

Yosho sat down on the couch beside Ryoko's briefcase and looked around. Ryo-Ohki had gotten up and was staring out the balcony doors. She miyaed and pawed at the glass. Yosho watched her and finally crossed the room to the door.

"What is it, hmm?" He asked the small cabbit.

He opened the door and watched Ryo-Ohki push past the small opening. Yosho followed her out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing.

The sun was setting and Yosho could see the glowing hues of purple, orange and pink outlining the horizon. Ryo-Ohki hopped onto the railing and watched the sunset with the young prince.

Ryoko finished buttoning her jeans as she walked into the living room. A slight breeze filtered through the air causing her to shiver lightly. She glanced at the balcony to see Yosho and Ryo-Ohki both watching the setting sun. Ryoko shook her head and stepped outside.

She closed the glass doors quietly and sidled up next to the oblivious prince.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked tenderly.

Yosho didn't turn around but murmured, "Sure is. It reminds me of someone."

Ryoko felt her face flush as she leaned on elbows against the cool metal railing.

"Yosho? Why are you here? I know you had a reason for finding me. What is it?" Ryoko questioned seriously.

Yosho lowered his gaze to the street below. "Just because. Do I really need a reason to find you?"

"Yes. For an entire year, you lived your life as Katsuhito Masaki without me. Now, all of a sudden you appear, and lie about being here. Your 'just because' excuse isn't good enough. I want to know what compelled you to chase me down after all this time." Ryoko seethed bitterly.

Yosho turned around and looked at her. "Because, I missed you, Re. And, because, I've come to ask you to come back to Earth with me."

Ryoko paled. "No." She answered quickly and angrily. "I mean, no thank you. This is my home now, Yosho. It represents who I am, and what I'm good for. Please understand this. I won't leave, I won't....run away."

Yosho tilted his head. "You won't be running away, Re. You'll be with family, loved ones and friends. Please, things aren't the same without you."

Ryoko clenched her fists together. "I don't care. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind. I'm sorry."

Yosho's eyes narrowed. "Nothing?" He asked hopefully.

Ryoko looked him in the eye and then hung her head. "Nothing." She repeated.

Yosho grabbed her shoulders tightly and pulled her to him. Ryoko blinked in confusment and tried to pull away. Yosho tightened his grip gently and dipped his head.

Ryoko gasped as she felt him press his lips to hers. For a moment, she allowed herself to kiss him back but reality sunk into her mind. She brought her hand up and slapped him full force on the face.

Yosho released her but never raised his hand to the welling mark on his cheek.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I can't believe you, Yosho...I never thought that you'd be the one to pull a stunt like that." Ryoko cried, her voice cracking.

"Me? I never thought that you'd be the one to choose death for a loved one, or that you would run away from it all because you hurt. Did you ever consider what Washu was feeling? No, all you wanted was for her to stop suffering because you were the one feeling the pain." Yosho argued back.

Ryoko opened her mouth but closed it. She turned away from him, tears brimming in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had cried, and as her tears formed, she knew they were making up for lost time.

Yosho could hear her sobbing and see her shoulders trembling. He never meant to upset her, not like this anyhow. He watched the last rays of the sun dip behind the horizon, and sighed.

He shook his head in a disappointed manner and then turned his violet eyes to the back of the sobbing Ryoko.

Yosho wrapped his arms around Ryoko and nested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Re, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't mean to lose my temper or to make you cry. The last thing I want you to do is cry on my account. I never want to see you hurt or in pain, please believe me." Yosho whispered apologetically. 

Ryoko leaned into his embrace and brushed her arm across her face. 

"Do you know how hard it was for me to force myself to sign those papers, Yosho? I didn't want to lose my mother, but I knew deep in my heart, that I was going to lose her in one way or another. I've berated myself for doing so, ever since because it made me feel like a murderer again." Ryoko cried.

Yosho loosened his grip and moved around in front of her. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and looked her in the eye.

"You're not a murderer, Ryoko. No one thinks that, and no one will. They understand that you were just trying to save Washu the pain, but still...it doesn't make you a murderer. We still love you. And I know that Washu still loves you deeply, too. We could never hate you, Re. Never." Yosho added.

Her bottom lip puckered as she cried harder. Yosho hugged her and felt Ryoko's arms circle his waist.

"What am I going to do? I've made a mistake, Yosho. And it's too late to correct it. How could I have been so quick to judge that if Washu were awake, that she'd want me to do the same thing? It was wrong, and believe me, I've felt guilty for doing it ever since. I can never forget." Ryoko sobbed.

Yosho sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "Time will heal your pain, Re. It always does. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Washu and move on with your life. Enjoy the time you have alive, with friends and family. It's what she'd want you to do."

Ryoko nodded the best she could and clung to Yosho for support.

It seemed like hours had passed when Yosho finally felt Ryoko's grip on him loosen. He felt her go limp and looked down to see that she cried herself to sleep. He gently picked her up and went inside. He was exhausted from his trip there, but he knew Ryoko was even more tired from her ordeal.

He carefully laid her in her bed and covered her up. He picked Ryo-Ohki up and dropped her onto the pillow beside Ryoko's head.

"Make sure she doesn't wake up until morning. I'm counting on you, Ryo-Ohki. Don't let me down." Yosho whispered to the cabbit.

Ryo-Ohki nodded and settled down in Ryoko's hair. Yosho smiled and closed the bedroom door behind him.

******

Ryoko's eyes fluttered and closed immediately. She put her hand on her forehead and groaned.

"What a headache. And the worst dream, ever." She mumbled as she turned over.

Something rustled in the sheets beside her and Ryoko opened her eyes again to see brown fur. She sat up quickly and picked the brown fuzz up.

"Ryo...Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko asked bewildered.

The cabbit's yellow eyes opened and blinked at her. 

Ryoko dropped the cabbit down onto the bed and stood up. She ducked underneath the fan and walked to the edge of the bed. Sitting down, she noticed that she had never changed for bed last night.

'Strange.' She thought as she rose to her feet on the carpeted floor.

A familiar smell wafted through the air to her nose as she opened the bedroom door. She could hear the voices of the news reporters on the television in the kitchen and poked her head around the corner to peer into the living room. 

Her eyes softened as a smile unnoticeably crept to her lips. She tiptoed into the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

Yosho was pulling something from the oven while his eyes were focused on the small television. Ryoko chuckled to herself as she snuck behind the young man. 

"You're just in time, Re. Here, have a cinnamon roll." Yosho's cheery voice made her jump as he suddenly spun around and threw something in her direction.

Ryoko's reflexes kicked in and something gooey landed in her open palm. She made a face as she regarded the icing left on her hand.

"Yechh. Why'd you go and do a thing like that for?" She whined.

Yosho shrugged. "Next time, you won't sneak up on someone, will you?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes and shuffled to the sink. She washed the icing from her hand and then sat down at the table.

"Yosho, exactly...what happened last night?" Ryoko asked uncertainly.

She never saw the gleam in his violet eyes as he smiled and began to explain his side of the story.

"Well, for starters, we had dinner. And then we somewhat watched a movie, but for most of the night...we made love." Yosho lied.

Ryoko dropped her cinnamon roll and gawked at him. "WHAT?! Surely you made a mistake, right? I mean, certainly I'd remember if I banged you last night, wouldn't I?"

Yosho dropped into the seat and started laughing. Ryoko's worried expression fell as she realized she had been tricked.

"Hey!- god, you're such a liar! When are you going to grow up?!" Ryoko shouted angrily.

Yosho sat up and wiped his eyes. "You're right, Re. If we had done that last night, you'd remember. Trust me, you would."

Ryoko saw a twinkle in his eye and smiled. "Yeah, whatever. I'd have a hard time deciphering whether I slept with you or went to a boring computer party."

Yosho stopped laughing and stared at her. "Now, that wasn't nice."

Ryoko crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Neither is lying. But, of course, that didn't stop you. Now did it?"

Yosho ignored her and picked up one of the cinnamon rolls of the pan. "No, really though. We argued, you cried, and then you eventually cried yourself to sleep. I put you to bed and slept in the other room."

Ryoko nodded. "That was kind of you. Thanks."

Yosho cocked his head. "Sure. Look, I've got to be going soon. I should have already left but, I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright first."

"I'm fine. You didn't have to stay, you know." She stated dryly.

A sad shadow passed over Yosho's feature at her words but he let it slide.

"Yeah, I know. A tough chick like you never cries her heart out. So of course she'd be fine. I've got to go. I promised Ayeka I'd be back in time for tonight's event." Yosho added as he stood up.

He picked Ryo-Ohki up and headed for the door.

"I guess, this is goodbye, Ryoko. Take care of yourself, and good luck. With your new life, I mean. Uh,...bye." Yosho quickly retreated out the door before Ryoko could stop him.

She ran to the balcony and saw him heading for the docking bay. Something wet and warm slid down her cheek as she saw him run off.

"Yosho...I'm sorry. I'm such a fool. How could you believe me?"

Ryoko dropped to the floor and hugged her knees. Her whole life had practically been a lie. And all she did was add to it. Sure, there were times when she was happy here, but, for the most part, she was lonely. 

She hadn't even felt this lonely under her years as Kagatos' puppet. Most likely because, back then, she didn't have friends or family. Kagato made sure that she knew that he was the only friend or family she had. But, she was free now. She had friends, and the family she had longed for.

And she had given them up. And for what? A non-existent dream. Something that wasn't a reality. She had yet again failed. She had run away from who she really was. Her true self, she had left behind. 

'Nagi was right. I've been running my entire life, and, and....I'm still running today.' Ryoko thought unhappily.

'Then do something about it, dammit! Don't just sit here and kick yourself over it. Go after him!' 

Ryoko looked up. She was alone, and yet, she heard another voice telling her to fix her problem. She shakily stood up and ran to her room. That voice was right and Ryoko was going to listen to her heart on this one.

She pulled a suitcase from her closet and began to throw some things into it. Minutes later, she grabbed her purse, the suitcase and a photo from the shelf in the living room and ran out the door. She dropped an envelope off at the front desk with that month's rent and rushed outside and down the steps.

She caught a taxi to the docking bay and forced herself to go through with her plan. Armon Korso was at the control panel giving a passenger shuttle the O.K. to dock when Ryoko ran up to him.

"Armon!"

Korso turned to see Ryoko out of breath and very pale.

"Ryoko?! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Korso asked with concern.

Ryoko waved her hand to show she was okay. "I'm fine. The ship that left about 20 minutes ago, Ryo-Ohki? Do you have a shuttle that can catch up to her or at least reach Earth before nightfall?"

Korso shook his head. "No. I'm afraid we don't. Prince Yosho had Ryo-Ohki gunned. I'm sorry."

"Damn. Do you know of anyone who can help me?" Ryoko questioned.

Korso rubbed his chin. "Well, there is one person I can think of off the top of my head."

"Really! Who?" 

_________________________________________________________

~ Sub-Chapter Five ~

Ryoko frowned and crossed her arms as she watched the stars zoom by from the window of the speeding ship.

She had managed to get a ride, but it wasn't what she was expecting, that was for sure.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that then you'll get wrinkles."

Ryoko glared at the pilot and stuck her tongue out at the figure.

"Just shut-up and fly." Ryoko instructed harshly.

"Temper, temper. Careful, Ryoko. We wouldn't want you to be stranded in the middle of nowhere out here in space, now would we?" The person asked quickly.

Ryoko smirked. "Face it Nagi. We both know that you wouldn't do something like that no matter how cold and heartless you may be."

Nagi chuckled. "You're right. But, I'm always open to try anything new."

Ryoko shook her head. 'I can't believe Armon suggested I hitch a ride with Nagi. But, still, Ken-Ohki is the only ship I know of besides Ryo-Ohki and Tsunami that can make Earth by nightfall.'

She continued watching the stars as they passed by quickly. Already two hours had passed and Nagi and Ryoko pretty much kept to themselves. The silence was practically driving Ryoko up the wall, but she wasn't going to let Nagi know of that particular weakness in her.

Nagi kept glancing at Ryoko every now and then to make sure she wasn't trying anything stupid. The silence was getting to her as well, but, just like Ryoko, her pride kept her from doing anything about it. But, unlike Ryoko, Nagi didn't have so much crap on her mind at the time either.

She finally gave in and walked over to Ryoko.

"Hey- pirate? How about a card game or something. It'll make the trip go by a lot faster." Nagi suggested as she shuffled a deck of cards in her hands.

Ryoko eyed the cards and then Nagi. "Mine as well. What are we playing?"

Ken-Ohki materialized a table and two chairs along with the crystal that held his image on it.

Ryoko sat down and watched Nagi follow suit. 

"How about...Gin Rummy?" Nagi questioned.

Ryoko shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Deal the cards, oh sinister fiend."

Nagi cracked a smile as she dealt the cards out. Ryoko picked all 7 of her cards up and frowned. Nagi caught the frown and grinned. This would be an easy game.

Five minutes later, Ryoko was knocking on the table and announcing, "GIN!"

Nagi dropped her head on the table and tossed the cards down. Ryoko shuffled them and then distributed Nagi 7 and then 7 to herself. Another 10 minutes passed before Ryoko knocked again.

Nagi growled in frustration but opted for another round. 

Three rounds later, Nagi noticed Ryoko rubbing her eyes every few minutes. Finally Ryoko called a 'time-out' and got up. Nagi watched her walk to her suitcase and fiddle around with the front pocket.

She returned momentarily and Nagi stared in shock at her. Ryoko frowned and sat down. She sat down and growled at the bounty hunter, "If you say anything, you're dead meat, Nagi. I mean it."

Nagi choked back her laughter and picked her cards up. Her red eyes kept scanning Ryoko's golden orbs.

Ryoko's golden orbs....that hid behind a pair of glasses.

Nagi's curiosity got the better of her as she asked Ryoko about the frames.

"So, Ryoko. What happened to your eyes? I thought that you had perfect vision?" Nagi questioned sweetly.

Ryoko sighed. "It's not that I don't have perfect vision, Nagi. I do. It's just, well, after so many years of staring at a computer, a person's eyes has a tendency to blur. Besides, they're reading glasses. I don't have to wear them all the time. Usually at night if I'm reading or something."

Nagi nodded. "Oh. That's quite understandable. Well, guess what?"

Ryoko looked up and tilted her head, the silver frames of her reading glasses twinkling from the lights. "What?"

Nagi knocked. "GIN."

Ryoko moaned and put her cards down on the table. Nagi shuffled them and then passed them out. Ryoko grinned and thought that she'd be well on her way winning this round when Nagi knocked again.

"Gin." She stated calmly.

Ryoko cursed under her breath and shuffled the cards. Two and a half-hours later, Nagi had won her 34th game to Ryoko's three.

After another round, Nagi couldn't take it anymore. She doubled over laughing as Ryoko just stared at her as if the bounty hunter were going insane. Finally, Nagi calmed herself down and turned narrow red eyes to the pirate. "I love your glasses Ryoko."

Ryoko cocked her head. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just that…woo-hoo…" Nagi's fist hit the table with laughter. "I can see your hand in their reflection. Hee-hee….this is so great!"

Ryoko stared at her with shock and disdain. "Why you cheating little monkey."

"Wait, wait….you have no room to talk, Grasshopper!" Nagi sang in a wise tone.

Growling with frustration and forcing herself not to laugh, Ryoko pulled the frames off and stated, "Okay. No more glasses or cheating. Now deal the damn cards."

Nagi picked the cards up and shuffled them. Ryoko kept a straight face this time and carefully selected which cards and suits to stick with and which ones to discard. The game was going back and forth for about 20 minutes when Ryoko's luck finally picked up.

She only had to get rid of one more card and then the game would be hers. Nagi picked a card up and 'hmmed.' Ryoko smiled and nodded her head back and forth happily. 

"Hey, uh, Ryoko?" Nagi asked out of the blue.

"Yessss?" Ryoko replied cheerfully.

"GIN!"

******

Yosho sat down on the front porch of the Masaki house. He had so had his heart set on bringing Ryoko back with him, but his plan had undoubtedly failed. Inside he could hear singing and clapping.

Yosho looked back through the door to see Tenchi and the others sitting around Ayeka and a cake. In Ayeka's lap was a bouncing little girl. A smile was on her face as Ayeka leaned over and blew the candles on the cake out.

Yosho, in spite of himself, couldn't help but laugh at his niece. In the year that Ryoko had left, again, Ayeka had married Traven. Their father, strangely enough, had approved of him, which made Ayeka and Traven both happy. Not long after their marriage, Ayeka announced that she was pregnant.

Now a year later, they were celebrating little Aina's first birthday. Yosho was happy that his sister had finally found the happiness she had been looking for in him. And Traven seemed to get along well with everyone, even Azusa. Yosho sighed. Life had seemed to go down hill since Taris' attack.

But, even Yosho had to admit that at times, things were looking up. 

Tenchi had opened up a graphic designing shop with Nobuyuki's help and was prospering. Nobuyuki still had his art firm, but was considering selling because his age was getting to him. Mihoshi had retired from the Galaxy Police when she was offered a modeling job.

Kiyone had stuck with the GP and was promoted to Chief Petty Officer of the Headquarters. And of course, Sasami had turned 18, but she forced the family members to promise not to throw her a party. Yosho knew that Sasami had changed from the young girl she once was.

Sasami had grown and tired of her everyday life on Earth. She may have been bored there, but she never went back to Jurai. She had grown cold and harsh. She ignored everyone half the time and the other half, she wasn't even around to ignore someone. She eventually developed melancholia.

She had definitely lost her innocence after Ryoko left and then after Washu disappeared, she spiraled downward in self-pity and darkness. Sasami frowned a lot and never felt like doing things with the family, but when Aina was born, she seemed to come out of her depression some.  

Yosho prayed every day that his younger sister would overcome her manic-depression and realize that she was wasting her life. But, she was getting better. She started hanging around with Aina and Tenchi more, and it was clear to see that Tenchi and Sasami were steadily getting closer.

And of course, himself. He came down from the shrine more often and when the shrine was closed, he adapted for his younger form. Being in the body of the prince again allowed him to remember all the good times he had before Kagato, before, Taris, and before Ryoko left.

Yosho sighed again and sat back. He gazed up at the stars and noticed one particular star twinkled more than the others. Yosho smiled as the twinkling made him think that it was Ryoko on her planet winking at him.

He closed his eyes and felt the cool summer breeze encircle him. He heard the crickets singing their lullabies, the owls announcing their nightly games and the steady rustle of leaves.

A blast of cold air hit Yosho in the face causing him to open his eyes. He stood up and stared at the night sky as a large ship landed by Funaho. Tenchi and the others had come outside to see what all the noise was from and just watched the ship set down on the ground.

Ryo-Ohki 'miyaed' happily as she bounded out to the ship. Yosho saw the ship transform and then drop onto a figure's shoulder.

"Oh. It's Ken-Ohki. I wonder what he and Nagi are doing here." Tenchi stated with genuine puzzlement.

"I don't know, but maybe we should find out." Ayeka suggested from behind the group.

Sasami squinted into the darkness and frowned. "Well, for whatever the reason she's here for, she brought a friend." The young princess sneered.

Yosho nodded in agreement. "It seems she has, Sasami. Why don't the lot of you wait here and I'll find out what brought Nagi this way."

The others murmured their answers and Yosho set out across the yard to where Nagi and her guest stood. As he got closer, her could smell the faint scent of Hawaiian ginger in the air and his stomach knotted up with fear.

He hadn't even made it half away cross the yard when someone ran to him.

"YOSHO!"

Yosho stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice like he knew his own name. From the reflection of the moon, he could see tears streaming down he person's face. Yosho held his arms out as the figure flung themselves in his embrace.

Yosho held them tightly and spun around so fast that the person in his arms feet left the ground.

Tenchi could hear his grandfather and the mystery person laughing. He saw them hug each other and then watched as Yosho picked the person up and spun around. In the moonlight, Tenchi saw the person lowered to where their face was close to Yosho's.

Yosho smiled at the person as they leaned down and kissed him. 

"Yosho, I was such a fool. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Yosho stroked the person's hair. "You're not a fool, Ryoko. You were just confused and upset about what happened to Washu. I understand."

Ryoko looked up at him and smiled. Yosho hadn't seen that smile in ages. It was her special smile, the smile she gave you when she was truly happy. He felt honored to see it again, for he knew that not even Tenchi ever saw that smile. Ryoko often told Yosho, that it was his smile he saw on her face.

Now, Yosho knew that it was the truth. He brushed a wisp of Ryoko's hair back and kissed her gently. 

"I'm glad you came back. I was beginning to wonder whether I should move back to Winblum to keep an eye on you." Yosho whispered teasingly.

Ryoko giggled. "I would have been happy, knowing that I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

Ryoko sighed. "I thought that if I left Earth, that our past would stay behind with you. But, it went with me instead. I tried to forget about you, because I thought you were better off without me. It was my past that kept me hanging on, and remembering where I truly belonged."

"And, where might that be?" Yosho quizzed curiously.

She buried her face in his chest. "Where ever you are. In your arms, is where I desire to be and always promise to stay."

Yosho felt the past memory, of the time he had told her the same thing so long ago, returning. He smiled and ran a hand through her silky blue hair.

"And in each other's arms, is where we'll always be. Close to you, close to me. Ryoko, I know it's been a long time, but I still love you. I could never forget about you, even though you asked me too. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you. Every time I laughed, I thought of you." Yosho told her.

Ryoko eyed him. "And every time you showered, you pictured me?"

Yosho chuckled. "That's my deep, dark secret for me to know and you to find out."

Ryoko tapped him on the nose. "Don't forget, I already know every secret about you....and then some."

"I know. How could I forget." Yosho countered.

She shrugged. She stepped out of Yosho's embrace and turned around to face Funaho. Nagi had somehow slipped by them to the house without disturbing them. Ryoko hugged herself tightly.

"Yosho, do you really forgive me?" Ryoko asked in a shaky voice.

Yosho laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think it possible for us to pick up where we left off?"

Ryoko looked up. She knew the answer to this one. But, the real question was, would it feel right? Would it still be the same? Could she learn to forget?  Ryoko smiled to herself. 

"Truthfully, I don't think we can pick up right, where we left off at it." She replied.

Yosho cringed. He had been hoping for another answer.

Ryoko faced him and cupped his face in her hand. "But, I do think it would be possible to start back at the beginning. We have both changed, we aren't the same people we were back then, so it would be different. And I think, that with some time, we could be happy, like we once were."

Yosho closed his eyes. His heart fluttered. She was willing to give it another chance, and he was too. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"I think so too, Re. Now, that you have been able to answer the questions in your heart, you are able to see that I do forgive you." Yosho whispered in her ear. 

He turned her around to face him and took both her hands in his. "Ryoko, whatever problem you had in your past has made you who you are today. A bright, successful and beautiful woman. And the woman....I love."

Ryoko stared at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Yosho."

Yosho kissed her tenderly and then pulled back. "I just wanted you to know, how much I love you."

Ryoko nodded. A breeze rustled the leaves of Funaho and caressed gently around the two lovers. Ryoko shivered a bit from the cool night air and felt Yosho's strong arms surround her lovingly.

"Come on. There's something I want to show you." Yosho coaxed as he led her to the house, his hand grasping hers tightly.

******

Tenchi waited patiently as Yosho made his way back to the house with the person Nagi had brought along. When they got close enough, the person waved happily to the people standing on the porch.

Tenchi's eyes adjusted to the darkness and as Yosho and the shadow came into the light, Tenchi gasped.

"Ryo...Ryoko?" Tenchi stuttered.

She smiled and nodded. Tenchi jumped off the porch and rushed to the woman. He caught Ryoko up in a hug and backed away. 

"Where'd you go? How have you been?" Tenchi asked at once.

"Slow down, boy. I went back home. To Winblum. And I've been good. Lonely, but good. And you?" Ryoko replied slowly.

Tenchi shrugged. "Pretty much the same as you."

"Yeah. It's been quite dull without you, Ryoko."

Ryoko looked around Tenchi to see Kiyone, Mihoshi and Nobuyuki.

She waved to them and stepped around Tenchi. She jogged up the steps and gave Kiyone and Mihoshi a hug. She stopped at Nobuyuki and grinned.

"Aww, what the hell. How you been Nobuyuki?" Ryoko asked as she embraced him.

"Quite well. I see that times been good to you, Ryoko. My, you've changed." Nobuyuki mentioned.

Ryoko looked down. "Not really. I'm still me, inside."

"Of course you are. You'll always be the demon slut who saved Jurai." Ayeka's voice floated to her.

Ryoko stuck her tongue out. "And you'll always be the old hag with a...KID?!?" Ryoko's retort was cut short when she saw the girl in Ayeka's arms.

The elder princess nodded. Ryoko smiled broadly. Ryoko squealed and took the girl from the princess' grasp.

"Oh, she's so cute. And she looks just like you, Ayeka. Look at this hair, and those eyes. And....hey- whose nose is this? It certainly isn't yours. It's not long like Pinocchio's!" Ryoko exclaimed teasingly.

"It's mine."

Ryoko glanced up to see Traven. Her eyes got wide.

"How ya been Ryoko?" Traven asked casually.

Ryoko looked between the baby, Ayeka and Traven. She pointed a finger and waved it back and forth between the two parents. "You mean, you two...her? Oh, this is rich. Traven, you scoundrel. I didn't think you had it in you. I heard you had settled down, but I didn't know it was with Ayeka."

Traven nodded. "Yep. A year next month. You'll be here, won't you?"

Ryoko brought the baby close to her face and kissed her forehead. "What do you think?"

Ayeka hugged her instantly. "Oh, I'm so happy that you've decided to come back, Ryoko. Now, Aina can have her godmother watching over her all the time."

"Godmother? ME?! Back up there, princess. I can't even watch over my own....mother. Let alone myself. I don't think it would work out." Ryoko mumbled softly.

"I think it would, Re." Yosho assured her from her side. He took his niece and tickled her.

Ryoko smiled at him. She was about to tell Ayeka that she'd be honored to be Aina's godmother when a noise from the living room stopped her.

Ryoko heard a gasp and then the shattering of glass, and the unmistakable muttering of, "No. It can't be." 

Ryoko peered through the glass door around Ayeka and gasped herself. She felt her knees go weak and had to be supported by Ayeka. Ryoko's golden eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the person who was gazing at her. 

Ryoko forced herself to look at the woman. Her eyes were dull and saddened, her hair was long and unruly and her face was pale and ashen. Ryoko shook her head in disbelief.

"How? I thought....I thought.." Ryoko couldn't finish as she choked back tears.

She wriggled free from Ayeka's grasp and slipped through the door. The woman had tears of her own streaming down her face, as she stared at Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" The woman's voice was soft and trembling.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes and nodded. The woman let out a cry and quickly wrapped Ryoko in her arms.

"Ryoko."

Ryoko clung to the woman and let her tears flow freely. She dropped to her knees, and the woman sunk to the floor with her. "Mother."

Washu held her tightly as if she were afraid to let go. Being able to hold Ryoko again filled her with fear. Would her daughter leave again? From the tears Ryoko was crying and the way Ryoko had reacted to seeing her again, Washu didn't think she'd leave. But, she could never tell with Ryoko.

After what seemed like hours, Ryoko finally pulled back. Her tears had dried and left streaks down her cheeks. She gazed at Washu and cringed. Washu frowned at her daughter's shudder.

"Mom....I thought that you had...that...that..."

"I had died?" Washu finished for her, the pain evident in her voice.

Ryoko nodded slowly. Washu ran her thumb across Ryoko's tear dried face. 

"Ryoko, as much as I wish I didn't have to say it, I know that you deserve the truth. I was dying. And I was in immense pain, that much I could remember. But, I don't remember much after that, or before. I truly thought, that I was going to die, and I was afraid, because I didn't want to leave you."

Ryoko listened intently and sat back. "So, how were you able to make it?"

Traven knelt beside them. He glanced over at Washu and shook his head. Ryoko saw her mother flinch but kept quiet. Traven helped Washu to the couch and the woman sat down heavily. Ryoko could hear her wheezing and knew right away, that Washu wasn't any better. Only...alive.

Ryoko crawled over the couch and sat down. "Traven? What's wrong with her?"

Traven sighed and sat in a chair. "Ryoko, that morning you left, I had all intentions, to carry out your wishes much to the dismay and refusal of your family. But, as I was about to disconnect the machine, Washu suddenly woke up. She couldn't remember where she was."

Ryoko wrinkled her nose in confusment. Traven continued.   
  
"Much less know who she was. She hadn't a clue. But, she knew the name Meiru. None of us know who that is or if she even exists, but all Washu could remember was that name. And of course, you. After about a week, she was still having difficulty with the artificial valve."

Ryoko felt her heart and hopes sink.

"She's already undergone three surgical procedures since the day she woke up and she has a forth scheduled in two weeks. We're hoping this last shot will do the trick, if not, then there's nothing more we can do. Washu has since regained most of her memory with Tsunami's help, of course."

Ryoko felt a little relieved that her mother at least remembered things. She squeezed Washu's hand and offered her a supportive smile that her mother returned eagerly.

"Ryoko, if this doesn't work, then Washu may never get better. She knows this and has accepted it. It would help though, if you were around for her recovery. And it seems that her being with you, helps lift her spirits." Traven explained.

Ryoko closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry, Traven. I'm sticking around. I never even heard that she was still alive. None of you ever tried contacting me. But, you don't have to worry anymore."

Traven nodded. "That's good. Because, Washu can be a real handful sometimes with those crazy experiments of hers."

Ryoko shot a look at Washu who just shrugged. "Hey- I gotta keep myself entertained somehow. Tenchi won't even come into my lab anymore so I never finished retrieving that sample." Washu stated innocently.

Ryoko chuckled and hugged her mother. 'It's good to be home.' She thought.

'Yes. It's good to have you home again, Little Ryoko. I haven't seen you in six years. Where have you been? You've had me worried sick about you , ya know? Do you know what kind of agony I went through after you left?' Washu chastised her mentally.

Ryoko laughed harder and sat back. "Oh yeah. It's so good to be home."

_________________________________________________________

( End of Book E ~ Chapter V ~ Learning To Forget )

A/N: 'Kay…end chapter then I have plans to continue with a sequel. And if I don't get many reviews, I may even finish it still. 

 As far as the idea, well….I have demented thoughts. Hope this shed light on some things and I hope that you enjoyed it. It was quite fun writing the little argument between Nagi and Ryoko, and there is some truth in that. The idea of Nagi's cheating joke comes from real experience. I was royally pissed b/c I had just gotten glasses, so my younger brother engaged me in a game of cards. (Gin Rummy) Well, after he won five or six times, he finally revealed to me that he had been looking at my cards through the reflection of my glasses. That little NERD!

 So, there is some reality in my fiction….

But I hope you like it, and any and all reviews are welcome, including flames which will be used to roast my nephew's marshmallows and possibly replied to….so be WARNED! (Hee-hee, hoo-hoo, tee-hee….Booyaka!)

Author__


End file.
